


Fire and Ice

by DancingGeek2002



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Badass Reader, Bargaining, Drama, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fear, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Illusions, Lies, Loki - Freeform, Loki Feels, Lots of Loki, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Odin’s Bad Parenting, Other, Prophecy, Protective Loki, Romance, Rumors, Secrets, Violence, jelousy, self reflection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingGeek2002/pseuds/DancingGeek2002
Summary: You were taken from your home by Odin and brought to Asgard to be a prisoner of the Throne. Why? Because you can control and manipulate fire to your will. Normal... human stuff. But to them you are only a weapon of mass destruction. Then one day Loki, the god of mischief himself, befriends you. Now he may just be the one to set you free.And maybe, just maybe, you could finally find out what you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS EXPERIMENTAL! 
> 
> I just wanted to see if people would actually like it. It's my first Loki fanfic.

“Wake up.” A large guard dressed in pure gold armor pounded on the wall with his shield. Your eyes snapped open and looked over in alarm before relaxing at the sight of the familiar guard.

“Good morning Elroy.” You laughed at him. It wasn’t the first time he was sent to retrieve you. Although the reason varied from time to time he always seemed the most fun. “And to what do I owe the pleasure.” You put your arm around your eyes blocking out the bright light shining into them.

“I am not Elroy. You know perfectly well what to refer to me as.” He glanced back and forth as if he was watching for someone. You sat up letting my legs dangle off the bed. 

“Oh because Eindride is so much better." You laughed as you ran your fingers through your dark brown hair. He stiffened his jaw. “What am I in for today? Hm?” You stood up letting your clothes change from comfortable robes to your tight Asgardian leather. “Healing someone? Magic? Torture? Tearing my organs out one by one? Again.” You kept a smug smirk on your face trying to get on his nerves. 

You had been taken from your home on earth by Odin three years earlier. You didn’t even know how you’d gotten on Odin’s radar but here you were. They constantly were making you use your powers. Telekinesis, healing, shapeshifting, and powerful pyrokinesis. They pushed you to the point of torture. Constantly putting you in surgeries to see how you worked. And they always left you in pain. 

You were a secret, kept from all of Asgard, including Thor. Only a few guards would interact with you and Frigga was the only one who would speak with you. She showed you kindness when no one else would. When she was supposed to be working in your mind she instead was teaching you magic. When they locked you in your cell and starved you she would bring you books and food when no one was looking. When you become out of control she could hold your hands and calm you down with her warm glow. You owed her your life. You never met your mother. She loved you like her own.

“It is not my place to say." Elroy hesitated a bit. "I am to escort you to the Alfather. Nothing more.” Your smile immediately fades. You only met Odin once when you arrived. He only looked you over as you were barely conscious and dismissed you quickly. That’s all you could remember but you had a feeling there was more. 

The guard pulled out a pair of enchanted chains and held them out towards the cell. “Stand back.” You took a few steps back away from the force field. The guard walked into the cell placing the cuffs on your wrists immediately feeling a light drain from your body. 

Your knees felt weak as the guard walked you towards the gigantic door to the throne room. The guard nodded to a few men and the doors burst open to reveal a golden room with pillars leading up to a gigantic throne with Odin himself sitting upon it. Frigga stood by him with a slight smile on her face at the sight of you. You tried to smile back but the fear it could insult him made you hold it back. You’ve heard of Odin's temper, you didn’t want to test the rumors.

You stopped in front of Odin and kept your eyes on the floor. “Leave us,” Odin spoke to the guard. He bowed and quickly left us alone with the echo of the slamming door. “You must have many questions.” You kept your head down with no answer. “Answer me.” He slammed his spear against the floor making you stumble along with the walls.

“I do.” Questions? You took me from my home without an explanation and tortured me to the point of death. MY questions are the least of your concern.

“Look me in my eye when I speak to you.” You looked up at him letting your eyes glow dark red. “Losing your temper in my presence will not turn out well for you girl.” You let your eyes fade back but you continue to look him in the eye. 

“Odin she is just a child. She is frightened.” Frigga touched Odin’s arm and spoke in a sweet voice. She looked at you and smiled making you feel warm even without your powers.

“She is dangerous. A threat to Asgard and Midgard alike.” Odin said without looking away from you. Without breaking eye contact you could see something green flash out of the corner of your eye. “Ask your questions so you may leave my presence.” 

“Why me?” Odin seemed surprised by my question raising an eyebrow at you. “I never hurt anyone. I know I can do things that are.. abnormal but that gives you no right to steal me from my home.” You took a step closer to the throne. “I’m a prisoner here with no purpose but to train. There are many other people on earth who can do things as I can, I'm sure of it. So why take me? You had no right-“

“Enough!” Odin yelled. “Your powers would have become out of control. Leaving you there would have become a massacre of innocent Midgardians. There may be others on earth but non like you."

“I could have found help! We aren’t as worthless as you think we are." 

“You still believe you are of Midgardian decent?” The silence in the room became very apparent. 

“I thought-“

“You only prove how naive you really are.” You immediately turned your eyes to the floor. Your eyes glowed dark red. You tried to control it, taking deep breaths in order to cool down. “You do not think I know of the visits my own wife has made to you? I only allow her to do so as it keeps you docile.” 

You looked up at Frigga and she seemed just as shocked before turning her eyes away from you. “How could you ever believe someone would care for a monster like you?” 

"I am not a monster." Your hands heat up as your power starts to outweigh the cuffs.

"You do not remember?" He paused as if he was thinking. "Just as well. It would tear you apart inside out."

 

That's enough.

 

You threw your hands demolishing the cuffs. Your fists caught fire instantly as the candles laying around the room blew out. You turned around to run away but someone grabbed your arm from behind. Quickly you turned to see a guard holding your arm. You pushed him away making him fly across the room slamming against the large pillar. Another guard put a knife to your throat. You gripped his wrist twisting it as he screamed and grabbing the falling knife putting it to his throat before knocking him out with one swift punch. You turned to Odin backing up quickly. “I'm going.”

“Frigga,” Odin said turning to his wife. "Take care of this." She sighed before beginning to walk towards me. 

“I trusted you.” Your eyes teared up. You wouldn’t hurt her. You continued to back away before she reached out her hands like she always did. You reached my hands out feeling her warm glow. 

She placed her hands on your face. “Sleep now.” She kissed you upon your head and your vision began to blur instantly.

“What did you do?” You stumbled back. Holding your head. Voices started to scream throughout your head as your body became heavy.

“Just let it pass sweetheart. It will be over soon.” She said with a soft voice. 

You tripped over your feet falling back towards the floor. Frigga reaches her arm out towards you but someone catches you right before hitting the floor. He placed you onto his lap looking down on your glowing dark red eyes. All I could see was emerald green eyes and slicked back raven hair. He tilted his head before looking up at Frigga.

“Mother who is this?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to visits and takes a liking to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really can't believe people actually liked this. Thank you guys for the awesome feedback. I wrote and rewrote this chapter like 3 times so let's see if it was worth it.

You sat straight up in your bed. With the feeling of strong magic close by, your eyes began to glow involuntarily. “Who's there?” No answers. Standing up quickly your eyes only glowed brighter. “Deep breath.” You breathed in and out trying to get your eyes to cool down. Leaning over the mattress, you put your hands down as they heated up, burning the edges of the thin mattress. “Cool down (y/n).” You waved your hand over your eyes putting a weak but deceiving illusion on your them.

“Odin seems to keep the most beautiful things for himself.” A silky voice came from behind you. Turning quickly you noticed a thin man standing right outside your cell with a small but noticeable smirk on his face. “Hello (y/n).” You instantly recognized the man from the throne room. His raven black hair just as slicked back as before but his green eyes seemed to glow even brighter in the light.

“I saw you in the throne room. You were one caught me when I...” You stopped your sentence short. “Actually I’m not sure what happened.” You walked over to the edge of the force field without getting too close.

“Mothers sleeping spell does take effect quite fast.” He smiled looking down to the floor. “You lasted longer than most. It was truly something.” He seemed happy with it like he enjoyed the memory.

“How long was I out?” You rubbed your head trying to think of the last thing that happened.

“Two weeks. My mother came to check on you regularly, just to make sure you weren’t dead.” He looked back up to you with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

“Mother?” You pieced it together. Your smile instantly faded. “So I guess that makes you Odin’s son.” Your words turned to more of a snarl at the realization. “Did you come to play with the monster too?” You motioned down to yourself with sarcastic motions before turning and walking back to your bed facing the other wall of your cell.

“I would hardly call him my father.” You could hear the pain in his laugh as he said it. He began strolling to the other wall of your cell while still watching you. He leaned forward as if he was looking at you more closely. “And I would hardly call you a monster.”

He must have just shown up at the right place at the right time and didn’t see the trial. He wouldn’t think that if he knew. Even though you weren’t a monster you knew too well what Odin thought of you. “Then you’re smarter then you look.” You teased him. You stood back up and walked over to face him again. This time you sat down in front of him with your legs crossed. He raised an eyebrow before doing the same. “So you know me, but I don’t know you. What’s your name?”

He smirked. “I am Loki God of Mischief.“ He nodded his head with the smallest hint of amusement and a large helping of ego.

“God of mischief, that’s quite a title.” You giggled. He smiled but you could see that he was annoyed at your lack of bowing down. “Do you pull pranks on people? Leave a banana peel on the stairs as a chore?”

He laughed under his breath. “It is often considered rude to laugh at a god.” He said with a sassy look on his face that you could see he had gotten from Frigga. “Most are punished for such a thing.”

“Just try getting through this thing.” You motioned to the force field. “I guarantee you’ll be asleep longer than two weeks.” You could see him smile a bit but hide it quickly. “You know what, do try that, I’d like to see it.” You folded your arm and looked him straight in the eye.

“Why don’t you try? After all, you’re the one who can light their fists on fire.” He WAS there during the trial. He saw what I said and what I did against his own father. He realized you weren’t reacting to his joke. He smirked. “Ooh, I must have struck a nerve. How exciting.”

“So I guess you saw my ‘trial’ with Odin?” You asked him while shutting your eyes.

He’s slightly nodded his head. “I did.”

“And you saw what I can do?” You held your breath. No one reacted well with your powers. Some screamed some attacked, some used you, others just fainted and thought it was a dream. You let them believe that for their own sanity.

“Yes.” He said casually like nothing was wrong with a girl lighting her fists on fire.

“You’re are taking this extraordinarily well.” You said stunned. “Most people are running for the hills. And with the way Odin talked about me, I thought everyone here would be terrified.”

“Odin does not fair well with things he does not understand.” Loki seemed somber in the way he spoke. “Things he can not control seem to terrify him the most.”

“I think that’s true for almost everyone, but it’s up to the ones who don’t see it that way to change it.” He looks back to you making eye contact. You both broke it off looking away.

“I don’t suppose you could show me what your powers are?” You let him change the subject.

Something felt off about that question. You raised an eyebrow at him. ”I’ve been here for years.” You leaned forward a bit. “Why are you taking an interest now?”

He smirked a bit making my suspicion double. “After our interaction in the throne room, my mother could not deny someone else was here anymore. She believed that I could keep the secret from most, including Thor. She assumed you wouldn’t want to see her after that disaster of a trial and asked of me to bring you things.” He waved his hand and a plate full of food and three new books appeared on your nightstand.

You smiled thinking of Frigga and looked at him. “Thank you, Loki. Thank Frigga for me too.”

He smiled and placed his hand on his chest. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Anyway, I can't really show you. I wish I could,” You held up a finger and lit the tip on fire. He tilted his head at the small flame. “But I am limited at the moment.”

“Why is that?”

“They have lights in here that are capable of dimming my powers. I fuel off pure light and this type just hurts me.” You blew on the top of your finger and the fire went out. You smiled at him before looking up at the lights. “Sometimes they don’t work. I mean they do but my powers change so they don’t affect me after a while. These seem to be brand new so I’m at my worst.” He nodded his head letting know he understood.

Something washed over his face as if he was hearing something you were not. “What is it?” You asked curiously. He stood up and kept looking around. “What’s wrong?”

“I am needed upstairs.” He looked back at you with a tense look on his face. He began a large bow. “It was my pleasure to speak with you (y/n).” He began to walk away past your cell.

“Wait!” You called after him. You chased him to the other cell wall. He paused and turned around. “I’m supposed to be training soon. We always meet when something like this happens, and always outside. They help me work with my powers. If you want to see what I can do, I’d suggest coming then.”

A Mischievous look spread across his face. “I will be there.” He said before turned and walking away briskly.

~~~~

He didn’t come.

A large explosion went off from right above your cell. You looked up from your book and the floor underneath you rumbled. Booming voices and yelling with clashing armor in the background made a noise that almost reminded you of music.

It wasn’t the first time the castle had been attacked while you were here but this by far seemed to be the worst yet. You’ve had people burst into your single-celled hallway and fight right in front of you. You weren’t sure how they had found it as it was hidden by magic and was kind of a secret passage but it was always exciting to see it happen. They always seemed confused by the small looking female mortal sitting in a seriously powerful cell. The prisoners from these battles would often be the ones they would make you fight during training. You refused to kill them, but you always left them with a new scar or two.

You hadn’t seen Loki in weeks. He didn’t show up at your training and you didn’t receive an explanation. You didn’t really let it bother you. He was the God of Mischief after all. Then about a week ago you woke up to a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and a new book sitting by your bed. It had a note attached to it that said:

_Dearest (y/n),_

I am so very sorry I have not been able to visit you. There have been frequent attacks to our villages and I am needed to help defend them. Which unfortunately means I must be with my oaf of a brother and his idiotic friends. But it should not be much longer. I will visit you as soon as I can.

Enjoy the book,

_Loki_

You used the note as a bookmark now. Although you really didn’t need it as it was difficult to put the book down. Every morning from then on there was something new. One day it was a rose that changed color every hour the next it was a large piece of chocolate cake. You quickly realized he had a thing for sweets. You didn’t understand why he was doing these things for you. After all, you only met him once. But that didn’t seem to matter to him. And this is the closest thing you have had to friendship since...forever.

You tried to read as the noises from upstairs sounded like they were becoming louder. A loud bang came from the passageway of your hallway door. You looked up with only your eyes and watched as the door burst open to reveal Elroy flying through and three large men following. “Hey, Elroy. How’s your day going?” You teased him without closing your book.

“Just fine (y/n).” He held a large mace with even bigger spikes on the end. He swung it towards the men and hit one in the head with a loud crack. He fell to the floor knocked out.

“That’ll leave a mark.” You provided your much needed audio commentary. Elroy backed away from the other men as the largest man pulled out a giant silver sword from its scabbard. “I think someone might be compensating for something.” You laughed under your breath while still looking at your book. The large man looked over at you with an obviously disgruntled manner. He swung the sword at you but it hit the force field and bounced back at him making sparks fly. You barely flinched. “No getting in, no getting out.” You licked your finger and turned the page. He huffed but then turned his head back at Elroy.

Elroy has taken the other man down as his body sat on the floor oozing blood. The largest man became infuriated. He slashed at Elroy making him fumble back to the floor. The large man brought his sword up before slamming it towards the floor but Elroy blocked it with the handle of his mace. You kept watching but noticed Elroy was losing his grip.

Suddenly a dagger came flying through the hall straight into the large man's back. He grunted in pain until falling dead on top of Elroy. Elroy threw the man off and stood up looking down the hall. “Thank you, your highness.” He bowed as Loki came casually striding down the hall.

Loki nodded his head at Elroy and smiled at you. “Hello (y/n).”

“Hello God of Mischief.” You grinned at him excited to finally see him again.

All at once a man came barreling towards Loki with his sword raised. You felt a tug in your stomach and raised your hand. The dagger lifted from the dead man's back and shot right past Loki and straight into the man's chest. He stopped instantly and crumbled to the floor. Loki turned around looking down at the dead man. “Heart or lungs?” He looked at you and asked.

“Heart.” He smirked at your answer. Elroy hadn’t moved.

“You... you shouldn’t be able to do that,” Elroy said in shock.

You picked your book back up and continued to read. “The lights aren’t working as well anymore Elroy. It’s not my fault.” Loki walked towards you and looked at what page you were reading.

“Enjoying it?” He whispered as Elroy stood there dumbfounded.

“Absolutely.” You said looking back up to him. “I can’t believe he stole her like that and then just left her.”

“Just wait till the next chapter.” He beamed as he spoke with you.

Elroy seemed shocked at our conversation. “Prince Loki?” He hesitantly said.

“Did you enjoy my gifts?”

“They were wonderful.”

“Prince Loki.” Elroy seemed more frustrated.

Loki got on his knees next to you. “Did you have a favorite?”

“I loved th-“

“Prince Loki!” Elroy yelled cutting you off.

Loki looked up at Elroy with a face that made it seem like he was considering murder. “Yes, Eindride?”

“I must insist you stay away from this abomination and come with me. If Odin found out you were talking to his pet he would slay us both. We must report this too-“

“How dare you speak of her that way!” Loki roared with a commanding voice like no other. He seemed to teleport right in front of Elroy. “She is not another one of Odin’s treasures he has stolen from the other realms! You will speak to her as you would speak to any other lady.”

Elroy looked frightened. “But your highness she is-“

“Leave us Eindride.” Loki pointed towards the door. Elroy stood there in shock before turning and running out of the hall. Loki straightened himself. He turned towards you. “Are you alright?”

“You just came out of a battle and you’re asking me if I’m alright?” You laughed closing your book and standing up to face him. “Thank you for that.”

“I’ll be sure he receives more of a punishment.” He looked down the hall towards the door.

“You won’t get anyone on your side. I may not be what they say I am but that won’t stop them from thinking it.” You half smiled at him. Loki paused seeming like he was thinking. “Anyway, when can you get me the next book?”

He snapped out of it quickly. “Have you finished it already?”

“I’ll be done by the end of the day. Thought I could start early tomorrow morning.” You giggled.

He waved his hand and another book appeared. “Better than the first.” He winked as It appeared in your hands. “I will send someone down to clean this up.” He motioned to the blood getting closer and closer to your cell wall. “I, unfortunately, must go see the damage Thor has caused upstairs.”

“Are you actually gonna come see me this time?” You said with s teasing voice behind it.

“I will.” He smiled.

“You swear?”

“I swear.” He waved his hand over your eyes. You felt your weak illusion to cover your eyes fall and your eyes began to glow, “Please keep the illusion off. They are mystifying.” He smiled before disappearing into thin air leaving you while with your cheeks just as red as your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it, hate it? Let me know. I would absolutely love to hear it. Love ya freaks geeks and nerds of all ages. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin watches you train and makes his thoughts on you very clear. This time Loki has your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter, it was tough to write but i got it done :)

You pushed your hand out and the arrow stopped immediately in front of you smirking a bit because that was your favorite trick to use during these things. Twisting your hand the arrow spun around firing back at your opponent as you jumped out of the way of a large spear that came barreling towards you. Placing your hands on the wood barrier that sat in front of you, you lit up like a Christmas tree before shoving it towards your attackers knocking both of them over. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Loki leaning against a wall watching as the battle went down. He smiled at you when he noticed that you had spotted him. You laughed at him before turning back towards the captured thieves.

Loki had been visiting you almost every day. Whether it was for 10 minutes or for the whole day he always made an effort to come. On the days that he couldn’t come treats would appear on your nightstand along with a note explaining why. You both enjoyed discussing the book he had given you and always brought you the next book as soon as you were finished. He was always kind. Even when he was clearly upset he attempted to hide it from you. Although you always knew. He was also very patient as he began to teach you stronger magic because, as he said, your illusions were quote on quote ‘pathetic’. 

Elroy never came back. He was usually the one who brought you your meals and escorted you from place to place but he never showed up. You weren’t sure it if he had quit or died but you were absolutely sure it had something to do with Loki. You asked Loki about Elroy once but he changed the subject without even mentioning his name only proving your theory more so,

But at the moment, you really didn't care.

You threw a dagger right past the thieves making them jump apart and run in opposite directions. “Good girl (y/n)! Keep em separated.” Brian (or Brynjar) was the man who usually trained you. He was a large man and wore battle armor with faded black and red colors. He always had a large ax in his belt that he seemed to take better care of than himself as it shined as bright as the grease covering his nose. You liked Brian. He always stood right outside the field of containment they put you in and instructed you. Up until about a year ago, he would teach you hand to hand combat and how to use various weapons. Then they started pinning you against the captured soldiers in this large piece of land with wooden barriers. You've burned at least eight of them. NIne now.

Your eyes shined bright red and orange as you swung the dagger in the face of the thief. He leaned back a little too far and fell. You quickly put your fingers on his temples making him pass out. Dropping the dagger you turned to the last thief in the area and approached him. You enjoyed switching up your weapons during training. He held a spear out and began running towards you. “Come on dude, another spear? Try to diversify for once.” You said with a snarky smile.

He lunged forward throwing the spear at you. You learned to the side catching the handle and burning it to ash. He continued to run forward brandishing a large sword in the other hand. You ducked as he sliced it above your head. He went to go the other way but you caught his wrist. You used your elbow and hit his arm making him drop the dagger. Kicking his foot out from under him he grunted as you twisted his arm around his back. "I tried to warn you."

You didn’t see the head of the spear still sitting on the floor. He grasped it bringing it up before cutting your shoulder open with warm blood flowing out. You let go of his arm stumbling back as you grasped at your deep bloody wound. The thief came forward gripping the head of the spear. "Alight, no more fucking around." You said as you ground your teeth together. The thief raised the spearhead to stab it into your heart. You let your eyes take over. You fist lit up in flames and with one swift punch, the thief was across the room, unconscious. 

“Well done (y/n),” Brian spoke right behind the unconscious man. “Ya have to be more aware of your surroundings or you could end up with something much worse than a teeny scratch like that.” He pointed to your deep wound.

“Thanks, Brian. Sorry about the spear.” You laughed as you went over to meet him.

"No worries. It's not like we can't make another. How's the arm?"

"Peachy." You said sarcastically while still holding the large gash.

"Oi, I can't wait till you meet Lady Sif. That would be a battle I'd pay to see." He laughed a grand laugh that would make anyone happy.

"Uh huh sure." You weren’t really paying attention as you were scanning the courtyard for Loki. He was exactly where he was before but was looking above you with no emotion on his face. 

“Yes very nice.” You quickly looked up towards a balcony to see Odin standing above everyone else. He looked down into the containment area. “Have you killed him?” 

You were stunned. “Kill him? Why would I do that?” Brian started to approach the shield so he could bandage up your wound. 

“Brynjar you are dismissed,” Odin said before he could reach you.

"Alfather I must bandage up her wound." Brain said before he even reached the door of the area. 

"Leave us," Odin said rougher than before. Brian looked over to you. You nodded telling him it was alright. He bowed to Odin before rushing off.

“I heard of the incident by your cell.” Uh oh. “You killed the thief while overpowering the lights as well as the shield. Your powers tend to evolve past our boundaries. I would have kept that information to yourself.” 

"I didn't have a choice." You said looking up at him. 

"Yet you took a mans life without hesitation."

Loki came from around the corner and approached you. “If I may interject,” Odin raises his eyebrow at him. “She only did such a thing in order to save my life. I must apologize but it confuses me as to why it would be considered inappropriate.” 

“You speak as if you have not taken many lives yourself,” Odin said firmly. 

“As have you.” Loki shot back.

“All for the greater good.”

“Do you often consider your ego to be the greater good?” 

“Enough.” He yelled at Loki. Loki kept his emotionless look upon his face. Odin turned his attention back to you. “Have you bewitched my son as well?” 

Loki looked infuriated. “She has done no such thing! She-“

“Then it is quite noble for you to defend this beast.”

"A beast? Seriously? I have done nothing but train and learn to control my powers for years. And you still look at me the same way you did when I first arrived."

"When you first arrived you were on the brink of death."

"Only because your guards made me use my powers. Before that nothing was ever wrong." Your eyes began to glow but you tried to keep them under control. You often struggled to remember the day you had been taken, but you remembered that.

"You were gifted with great power, yet you chose not to take hold of it. We have helped you do that."

"It was not your choice to make!" You became infuriated and punched the shield in front of you. A small but noticeable crack appeared. Odin looked pleased. 

He looked at the crack in the force field and motioned to some guards. They came into the area and placed your hand in cuffs. You only let them because you wanted to get away from Odin as fast as possible. “Bring her back to her cell. Limit her food supply and brighten the lights to the max."

The guards approached you and put chains around our neck and hands making you unable to move either. After you had demolished the other ones, they had to step it up. They began to lead you out and continued right past Loki. He stood completely still while looking like he was deep in thought. He turned his head towards you with a familiar look of murder in his eyes. The guards noticed this too and rushed you off quickly. Odin's eyes burning the back of your head as they led you away.

As soon as you were out of sight Loki spoke to Odin. "What is your plan for her? She can only handle so much."

"Once she is truly able to control herself she will be apart of my guard. A weapon used in dire circumstances. If she burns herself out, so be it." Odin answered him before turning and walking back inside. 

\-----------

As soon as the guards left an illusion of Loki appeared in your cell. “You saved my life and he yet speaks as if that does not matter.” He was pacing back and forth along the wall. “If only he would listen to me. I could have kept you from coming back here. I could have-“

“Loki?” You asked trying to get his attention as you sat on your bed.

“It is not enough that he stole you from your home, he will use you as a weapon. If he does that it could lead to much worse.” Loki’s illusion flickered a bit. 

“Lokes?” 

“He speaks of you as if you’re no more then a pet he is there to play with. Then he proceeds to turn the lights up to max. This light harms you. You could be damaged by it. It’s unacceptable. It’s-“

“God of fucking mischief will you stop pacing for one second!!” You shouted. He stopped pacing and turned towards you. “I’m fine really" You reassured him even though the lights had already started to affect you. "It's not the first time they've done this. I just need to calm down. And so do you.”

“You do not think I cannot see through lies? I know you are not ‘fine’. I know these lights damage you.” He said in a sour way as he continued to pace. He looked down at your bloody shoulder as you still held it. "I'm sorry love, here." He put his hand above the wound, healing it up with only a faint scar left behind.

"Thank you." You smiled at him. 

He ignored you and went right back to talking to himself. “I must find a way. You can not stay here any longer.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Even if you can see me lying,” He was seriously tense like a bomb that could go off at any moment. “You shouldn’t have to worry. I’ll be ok.” 

“How do you know that?!” He yelled at you for the first time ever. You leaned back shocked that he had raised his voice at you. “How do you know he won’t hurt you again? How do you know he won’t kill you?” 

“I.. I don’t. But If you do anything you could get into trouble and end up taking the fall for me."

He didn’t respond. He just started thinking to himself again. “But where would I leave you? I would have to come back to make sure he did not follow.”

“You’re kidding me, right? Leave me? Loki, you know better than anyone that I won’t let you do that!”

He stopped moving. “You don’t have another choice. I must get you somewhere safe. But where?” 

“It’s not your job to protect me.” You screamed in his face.

“You saved my life, It's only right to save yours."

“If you do anything he’ll hurt you too, you know that!"

“Why would you ever bother worrying about me?” He screamed at you.

“Because I care about you, you idiot! Why do YOU care so much!?” You yelled back with your eyes glowing its dark colors. He seemed stunned by your words. You calmed your voice quickly. “Look, It’s not that I’m not grateful, and it's not that these lights aren't burning me deeply, but this has nothing to do with you. And I won't let you get hurt just because you think you owe me for saving your life."

“(y/n)...” He was hesitating. “(y/n) I need to show you something.” He was right in front of you and looked terrified. “I am not Asgardian.” He took a deep breath. His skin shifted into a soft blue with marking covering different spots of his face and body. His eyes were an intense dark red that you couldn’t help but be fascinated with. He emanated a cold chill that made even your bones quiver. “I am a frost giant. A creature considered a monster by Asgardians.” He had deep pain in his voice as if this was torture to him. “Odin took me as a child and raised me with Thor. They spewed lies to me every day making me believe I was something I was not. I was being used and I never even knew. When I found out the truth, it led me to do terrible things.”

You held your breath. “What kind of terrible things?” 

He hesitated. “I led an attack on Midgard. I was being controlled but that is no excuse. I killed thousands of mortals and while that is a mere number compared to what Odin has done it is still a terrible thing.”

“When?” He wouldn’t meet your eyes. 

“Years ago.” He paused. “My brother fought for me and I helped prove my loyalty but am still seen as a threat to the humans. I understand what it is like to be referred to as a monster. It is lonely and dark. I would never wish that upon anyone. I have done terrible things and Odin would force you to do things much worse. I can not let him do that. I will not let him use you. If anyone should be referred to as a beast, it should be me.” He said it roughly as if this hurt him deeply. 

You couldn't say anything. What were you supposed to say? He had been through much more then he let on and you didn't want to hurt him again. He began to walk away. “You’re not a monster.” He stopped. “I have never and will never think of you that way. What you did in the past doesn’t matter to me. It's who you are now that I care about." You approached him from behind without getting too close. "And who you are now is intelligent, wonderful, kind, God of Mischief."

His body softened before looking back at you. “Do you truly think that?” 

You walked over to him looking him in the eye. “Am I lying?”

He looked you over. “No.” 

You smiled at him and he looked relieved. “I know I can’t convince you to not do anything because you are seriously stubborn but please, keep yourself safe.”

“Of course my flame.” His illusion kissed you softly on your forehead before slowly disappearing leaving you alone in your well-lit cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it terrible? Was it great? Tell me what you think and feel free to leave me criticism and or theories on what is gonna happen. I would absolutely love to hear it. Love ya freaks geeks and nerds of all ages. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are at death's door because of the lights before Loki saves you and brings you back to Earth. That is where you are introduced to the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! It's my longest chapter yet! And I hope it lives up to what you were hoping for.

~~~~~  
PREQUEL TO THE LAST CHAPTER  
~~~~~

 

“Focus it.” Loki sat in front of you with his hands held out and a beautiful green light whipping throughout his fingers. “It’s important to know how to center it into one place.” Your eyes were squeezed shut. You knew how to grasp your powers but this was different. This was deeper, more complex. “Eyes open little one. Your eyes are a very important part of your magic. You must use them.” Your eyes slowly opened as they glowed brightly. The red light began to spread through your fingertips and jump from side to side. “Very nice.” He smiled at you. “Now begin to separate it from yourself to create your illusion.” 

“You sure? I don’t want to knock you out. Again.” You shrugged. You didn't want to relive that embarrassment.

“No need to worry. I’ll be alright.” He smirked.

Softening your eyes you felt something move a bit inside your stomach. Like an odd familiar instinct. It stumbled a bit before leaving you completely. “YES!” Your eyes jumped open wide at Loki’s sudden outburst. He was looking right next to you. You peered over to see an almost perfect replica of you. Long dark brown hair and loose robes but her eyes refused to glow. “It’s alright it’s alright,” Loki repeated excitedly but also trying to keep you calm. “Think of movement. Anything. Just let her move.” 

It was almost like watching yourself in a mirror. You smiled, you smiled. You waved, you waved. You could see everything she was seeing. You began to control her telepathically. You walked around the room a bit. Waved your arms around a bit and tried sitting down. It was like you broke your mind in half and she was doing what one side said. 

An illusion of Loki walked straight through the force field and up to your illusion. He reached his hand towards your illusion and bowed as if he was asking if you would like to dance. You nodded and stood up. He took your hand and your hip and you just followed along. They began to waltz along to no music. You couldn’t feel him through her but you knew who you were looking at. “Quite the dancer.” His illusion said while leading you in the waltz. 

“I’m good at faking it.” Your illusion laughed. Loki laughed as well. "You know I always find it funny that you live in such a beautiful place yet you always come back here. A dark and kinda gloomy cell and hallway."

Loki seemed to think for a second. "Asgard is a bright and Elegant but I've known it my whole life and I know every part of it for that matter. I have only known you for a short amount of time but I feel once I do know everything, I would continue to come back."

"An interesting observation." You blushed. "But I can't help but think if I didn't have these powers, I would be considered, how did you put it, a puny worthless mortal."

"Do you honestly believe me to be that shallow?"

"I would hope not." You laughed under your breath.

"I will always come back to you. Even if you consider yourself a puny worthless mortal."

"You swear?"

He stopped dancing and grabbed your hand kissing it softly. "I swear." His face turned to thought. “Come with me.” He grabbed your illusions wrist and began walking away with her. 

“What are you doing?” You asked.

He kept approaching the force field. His illusion walked right through but as soon as your fingertips touched the shield, it burst away with a bright red light. Loki’s illusion looked down on his hands and up to the real you before dissolving with a green light. “I hoped I could show you Asgard. Even if you weren’t really there.” Your Loki said in front of you.

“No getting in, no getting out.” You said sadly. He looked upset so you tried to cheer him up. “I would have loved to see it. Well, the parts I haven’t seen with chains at least. I’ve only heard beautiful things about it.”

“It is exactly that. When the sun sets upon the water you almost find it hard to believe it exists.” He smiled a bit but it faded quickly. “I will show you it sometime.” 

“I wish I could say I believe that.” You barely smiled as you stood up walking around your room. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere anytime soon though.” 

“Well that’s ain’t true,” you turned around quickly to see Brian on the other side of your cell wall. He was smiling brightly with your regular cuffs in hand. “You’ve got training with me today! That’s definitely something!” 

“Brian!” You walked over to the other cell wall with Loki following around the side. “I didn’t know we had training.”

“Surprise one. Didn’t know myself till someone told me this mornin.” He turned towards Loki. “Nice ta see ya Prince Loki.”

“Hello, Brynjar. Do you mind if I watch your session with her?”

“Not at all. It’d be an honor.” He said enthusiastically. "Your magic lesson going alright?" He asked you.

"I have a good teacher." You responded looking at Loki. You almost saw his pale skin blush. 

"He's one of the greatest sorcerers around. I doubt you'd get anything else." He placed the key on the wall of the cell and it dropped. He approached you and placed the cuffs on you. “Comfortable?”

“Not in the slightest.” You responded.

“Atta girl.” He said pulling you behind him and out the door for your training with Loki following close behind.

 

~~~~~  
NOW (pay attention to these)  
~~~~~

 

You hid under your bed with your legs curled into your chest. It was the only shaded area in your cell that you could open your eyes without them burning. The lights had been killing your skin making it flake off before drying up and leaving red scars. You absorbed light and it was killing you. They never left the lights on for this long. And never at the brightest setting. You couldn’t do anything about it besides hide. Hideaway from the light that was killing your body. The lack of food didn’t help either. You were lucky to even get a glass of water. You could usually go weeks without food but then again you’ve never had to endure the lights like this.

“Loki...” You whispered to yourself. He had disappeared. He didn’t come back. He promised he would. He swore he would. But he didn’t. Weeks had gone by and he didn’t. You knew deep down that he would never do that to you but the evidence was overwhelming. But every time you were hiding like this he would be the first one you would call for. Even if the calls got weaker every time. 

You heard the door to your hall creak open. You didn’t roll over to look. You didn’t know if you could. “Please... help me.” You uttered out with a small whimper in the back of your throat. You shut your eyes as you couldn’t hold them open any longer. The person in your hall didn’t speak. Just footsteps then the door to your cell slide open. It was barely there but you could feel something familiar. The bed slid to the side and the light met your skin once again. An instant pain flew throughout your body making you hiss as you curled into yourself as if you were withering. 

Large arms picked you up like a child and held you tight to their chest. He turned and walked out of the cell. The feeling of leaving the light felt like jumping into the water after standing in the sun. He didn’t say a word. You opened your eyes a bit as you left the hall. Both of the guards that watched your cell were passed out on the floor. You began to worry. You looked down and recognized a familiar ax sitting in his belt. “Brian?” You looked up a bit to see his familiar face. 

He looked down at you and smiled as he walked through the long halls of the palace. “Not quite.” It wasn’t Brian’s voice. 

A sense of relief washed over you before a feeling of betrayal overpowered it. “You left me.” You muttered out letting your head rest against his chest. "You didn't come back. You swore you would" You tried to keep your eyes open but the tiredness and safeness you felt tugged at you.

“I did come. I'm here now little one.” He opened a door and walked inside approaching a large bed.

“How did you get into the cell?” You asked while your eyes tried to shut.

The illusion of Brian faded away with a green light revealing Loki. “Sleep darling, you need to heal.” He gently placed you on his bed kissing you softly on your forehead. He walked over to the curtains and opened them wide letting the natural sunlight wash over your damaged skin. 

 

~~~~~  
EARLIER THAT MORNING (I'm so sorry for the time jumps)  
~~~~~

 

Loki sat in his chambers tapping his foot. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the floor in hours as all he could think about is (y/n). It had been weeks since she had left her cell. He knew she needed natural light. But they wouldn’t let him see her. They had somehow blocked his illusions from even getting into the hall and they didn't allow for him to even say hi. He had to release you, or at least bring you back to health. “Mother I know you are there. No need to spy.” Loki said without taking his eyes off the floor. 

“Something worries you.” Frigga strode Into the room with her long robes following behind. 

“How could it not? I know she is in pain.” He said in a snippy tone. 

“She has been for years. She’s just very good at hiding it. Much like you, I suppose.” She strolled closer to her son. “You care for her.” 

“As do you.” He finally looked up from the floor and up to Frigga. She met his eyes but he looked away quickly. “You know better than I that she is in danger here.” 

“I do. But I am unable to do anything about it otherwise I would have done so. But I believe there are very capable people who may do what I cannot.” 

Loki looked confused. “Are you giving me permission to free her?” 

Frigga shrugged. “You will do so whether I have given you permission or not.” She went and sat next to him on the bed. “What are you willing to do to help her?”

Loki paused. “Anything I must.” He stood up and walked forward and began to pace. His cape flowing behind him.

“Your father will not let her go so easily.”

“That’s why I must do it without Odin knowing.” 

“They will notice that she is gone instantly. You won’t get as far as the gates.”

“I’ll leave an illusion of her.” 

“And the guards?”

“Sleeping spell.”

“How are you planning to get her to the Bifrost? You may not have access to our horses.” 

“I don’t know.” He said scratching at his chin. “She is damaged. She will have to heal a suitable amount before we can even consider that.” 

Frigga walked up to her son. “After you have escaped, where will you take her?” 

“Midgard.” He answered instantly. He knew exactly where they were going. He knew exactly where she would want to go.

Frigga looked distressed. “Are you sure that is a wise idea? They may not welcome you as they will her.” 

“It is her home.”

“And you plan to stay by her?” 

“I do.”

“Very well.” Frigga thought for a moment. “Her powers. How do you plan to control those? The lights help keep them down but that may not be an option.” Loki didn’t answer. “May I suggest you take her to Thor’s colleges?” 

He seemed offended by that. “The puny Avengers would murder her where she stands. Don’t be ridiculous.” He snapped at her.

“I believe they may be your best option Loki.” She said with a large amount of disapproval of his tone in her voice. “The way Thor speaks of this Tony Stark, he may come up with something less painful.” 

“Even so, I don’t believe I am welcomed anywhere near the Avengers and with her powers, they may deem her as a threat.”

“However, if you speak with your brother-“

“That reckless oaf would only make it worse.” Loki scoffed cutting Frigga off. 

“He may be able to speak with his friends. They could provide her with protection as well as a solution to her powers.” She continued. 

“She is a danger to herself. They wouldn’t understand. I can’t just leave her.” 

“Darling it may be time. She is in control enough and very clever. She can find her way and Thor and his friends can look after her.”

He straightened his face correcting himself. “I won’t leave her.”

“And the consequences?” 

“If I am incarcerated on earth, at least I will be near her.” His eyes sunk low as his head faced the floor. 

Frigga smiled. She placed her hands on Loki’s cheeks. “Does she bring you joy, my child?”

Loki beamed as he thought of her. “More than you know.” He placed his hand on Frigga’s. 

“Then you must stay by her.” 

Loki nodded in agreement. “When does Thor return?”

“Not for a while. You may have to speak with his after you escape.” She responded. Loki sighed. 

“Very well.”

 

~~~~~~  
BACK TO NOW (seriously so sorry)  
~~~~~~

 

“How is she, mother?” Loki’s worried voice echoed through the room. You didn’t open your eyes. The warmth from the sun was so soothing that you didn’t want to move. Ever.

“Damaged, but alive,” Frigga responded with her soothing tone. “Do they know?” Frigga stood up from the bed with her hands clutched in front of her.

“They do. They searching for her now.” Loki said as he walked closer to the bed. “We do not have much longer."

“You must stay here with her. I’ll do what I can.” Frigga said rushing towards the door. As she opened the door she turned to Loki. “Be cautious darling.” She quickly left the room. 

Loki walked over to your side. “(y/n)?” You fought to open your eyes but it was harder then you anticipated. You pushed yourself upwards to see Loki standing next to you with his leather green and black outfit on that always seemed to look oddly comfortable. 

“Hi, Lokes.” You rubbed your eye. You looked down to see your tight training outfit on with your hair in a tight braid to the side. 

“Hello, little one. How are you feeling?” There was a slight hint of worry in his voice.

“I have a headache like you would not believe.” You giggled while rubbing your head. Your body was sore. The burns were healing from the sun (which was ironic) but you would need more time before you could actually use your powers. “What’s going on?”

“I took you from your cell.”

“Well, I figured that. I meant what is your mother doing?”

“I left an illusion of you after I took you. It didn’t fool them for long. They are searching for you now."

“And you decided the best possible place to hide me, was your bedroom. Seriously?”

“You weren’t supposed to stay long. You were more injured then we thought beforehand.”

“How injured?”

“If you had stayed one more day you would have died.” 

“Well, that’s pleasant.” 

“You don’t enjoy taking things seriously do you?” He frowned a bit.

“I try not to.” 

Loud footsteps came stomping towards the door of the room. There were at least five men and the familiar sound of golden armor clashing didn’t help. Loki’s face turned emotionless instantly. “Come on.” He grabbed your arm and tried to help you stand up. Your knees gave in and you fell to the floor. “It’s alright.” He pulled you up and hid you behind a thick curtain near the door. “Stay quiet and still.” You nodded at him and he ran back to his bed sitting down and pulling up a book like he was reading. 

The large doors to the room burst open. Six soldiers entered the room led by Elroy. His armor was brighter and he looked as if he was leading this band of golden bowling pins. “Loki Odinson. It has been a while.” Elroy spoke with a new feeling of confidence in his voice.

Loki barely looked up from his book. “Indeed it has, Elroy.” Loki used the name you used to make fun of his real name Eindride. 

Elroy scowled. “Have you seen the prisoner?” He walked forward towards Loki as if he was demanding his attention.

“Which one? Odin seems to keep so many these days.” Loki licked his finger and turned the page of his book. 

“You know which one.”

“Oh (y/n)? I’m not sure, has something happened?” He didn’t even look up to Elroy which you could see it obviously bothered him.

“She escaped from her cell. Managed to get past the guards as well.”

“How unfortunate. I rather enjoyed our talks.” 

Elroy walked around the bed and closer to Loki. “You seemed rather attached to her last time we spoke.”

“Are you dimwitted enough to believe I’d get attached to something as worthless as a mortal?” 

“I believe you as someone who would get attached to the power she posses.” He smiled a bit. “It’s rumored she could rival Thor is battle. You of all would take advantage of someone like that.” 

Loki closed his book and stood up towering over him. “I would watch how you speak Eindride.” You could see Loki’s temper boiling. If he lost his temper they would take him. Make him more suspicious.

“You may want to watch what you say to me, my prince. I have been instructed to arrest anyone who is believed to be involved with her disappearance.” 

“And you believe me to be involved?” 

“Are you?” Elroy said not backing down from Loki’s large demeanor. If this went any longer, someone was gonna get hurt. You held your hands out and focused your magic. Slowly separating it from yourself to create your illusion. She stood in front of you and smiled. She knew what to do. 

She walked into the wall and disappeared. She stepped out from behind the large guards and started to run down the opposite way. One of the guards turned around and pointed at you yelling to get everyone’s attention. They all began to bolt down the hall leaving Elroy behind. He gave Loki a dirty look before running after his men, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Loki bolted towards you. He pulled back the curtains and you fell into his arms. “You shouldn’t have done that. You’re magic is too weak and it is draining your body instead.” He said helping you up.

“There’s no way anyone was getting out of there without a stab wound. Thought I would avoid the drama.” You laughed a bit but it got caught in your throat as you began to cough. 

“That was foolish, even for you.” He scolded you. He walked you over to his bed again. The guard's voices could still be heard. “I need to get you to the bridge. We may have to walk to the Bifrost.”

“I can do that.” 

“No, you can’t don’t be ridiculous,” Loki said sadly. He was right. You could barely keep your eyes open.

Suddenly the doors to the room jumped open. Loki leaped off the bed brandishing his signature daggers. Brian stood in the doorway with his ax in his belt as always. He didn’t say anything. He looked at you then back at Loki. “What’d ya need from me?” He said walking into the room. 

“A horse,” Loki responded quickly. Brian nodded his and motioned for us to follow him. “Can you walk?” You shook your head as you knew as soon as you stood up you would fall on your face again. He lifted you in his arms and followed Brian down the hall and towards the royal stables avoiding anyone who came by. Brian went ahead and retrieved a beautiful black horse. Loki hesitantly handed you to Brian and jumped onto the horse. Brian slowly handed you to Loki and he placed you in front of him letting you lean against him. “Thank you Brynjar,” Loki said.

“Just take care of my girl,” Brian answered smiling at you. He hit the back of the horse and it took off. You forced your eyes to stay open as you rode through Asgard. It was elegant and bright just how Loki had described it. Every person was smiling and happy and the goods they seemed to be selling were beautiful and plentiful. You finally reached the rainbow bridge and you could see the sky. The sun was setting behind the water and the pink made you feel like you weren’t running for your life. It had been years since you had seen a sunset. It did not disappoint. 

You quickly came upon a large golden building you assumed was the Bifrost. Loki slowed the horse right outside and jumped off. He helped you off afterward and you both walked into the building. There was a man in golden armor standing in the center of the room with a large sword placed in his hand. 

“Greetings Heimdall,” Loki said. The man barely flinched. He nodded his head at Loki. His eyes had a ring of Orange in them that made him look incredibly wise. He turned towards you.

“Is this the girl who was stolen from earth?” 

Loki was about to speak for you but you placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know that you could do it yourself. “Yes, I am.” You answered. 

“And you wish to return?”

“Desperately.” 

“I have seen what you have gone through. Returning to Earth will not be simple, but it is where you need to be.” 

“Thank you.” You smiled but a cough overcame you. Loki held your back as you tried to stop. 

“She will not stay conscious through the Bifrost. You’ll have to be cautious.” Heimdall said looking at Loki.

“I understand that,” Loki responded.

“Very well.” Heimdall pressed on the sword before turning it. A bright light showed through the hole of the building. Loki approaches it with you in his arms. Before you could step in with him, you turned towards Heimdall.

“Thank you.”

“Of course (y/n).” He responded. 

Loki looked at you. “Hold on.” You both stepped into the Bifrost and everything went black.

The Bifrost faded away and Loki stood with you leaning unconsciously in his arms. You were home and you were resting. It was pitch black outside which made it easier for Loki to walk inside of the Avengers tower. He didn’t make a sound and blurred out the cameras so he did not set off any alarms, yet. 

He took the elevator up to the floor labeled housing area. As the doors opened no one was around and he walked towards the couches. He slowly placed you on the couch with one of his own daggers in your hand and a note he hoped would keep you calm till he could see you again. He knew he wouldn’t be welcomed by anyone and would be imprisoned. And he knew you wouldn’t like it either.

He sat down in a chair next to the couch and let the cameras see him. An alarm immediately went off. Loki didn’t flinch. A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and tony stark dressing in his full iron man suit and Thor stepped out. “Hey, reindeer games. Hoped I would never see you ever again.”

Loki turned to them and smirked. “Hello, Brother. Did you miss me?” 

“What are you doing here Loki?” Thor said angrily.

Loki stood up to display his dramatics. “I have come to surrender.” He did a long bow. “I only ask for you to take care of her.” He motioned to an unconscious you on the couch. 

Thor stood still but Tony walked forward and looked in shock at the unconscious girl lying on his couch. “Jarvis scan vitals.” He kneeled next to you. 

‘Everything is stable sir but her temperature is rising quickly at an alarming rate.”

“How bad?” Tony said feeling your forehead.

‘123 degrees and rising sir’

Thor stormed forward towards Loki with his hammer held out towards him. “What have you done to the young maiden brother?” He pushed Loki back onto the other couch parallel to yours with his hammer pressed against Loki's chest.

“Ow hey hey, I didn’t do anything. That is is just her.” Loki protested. 

“I don’t know what Asgardian chicks are like but normal girls army exactly supposed to heat up like ovens,” Tony replied. “Jarvis get Nat and tell her there’s an emergency. Call an ambulance.”

Before Jarvis could respond Loki interrupted. “Tony she must stay here. She has powers like us Brother. Yet she is from earth and can’t control them completely. Do you honestly believe I would come back here without a valid reason?” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Tony responded sarcastically. He looked at Loki and saw the obvious worry in his face. "Jarvis, is there anything weird about her?"

'The heat seems to be centered around her eyes as well as a large amount of radiation from the rest of the body.'

"Is it dangerous?" 

'No sir.'

“Cancel the ambulance. Just make sure Nat and Cap get here soon. And send Banner to the lab so we can do some tests.” 

‘Yes sir’

Tony stood up and walked towards Loki. “I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” Tony placed silver cuffs on Loki’s wrists that make his powers worthless. “Now let’s show you to your room, shall we.” Loki didn’t protest. He followed along having one last look at you before he was stuffed into an elevator being taken to his own cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE. I wrote it and reorganized it 23 times. Believe me. I counted. I really hope you guys like it. I know it can be a bit confusing but I feel like it's worth it in the end. I have to thank you for all the support. It's a bit overwhelming honestly but it helps me become very motivated to write. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Love ya freaks, geeks, and nerds of all ages <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

You were lying on your back with your hands restrained with metal slabs. Waking up in a position like this wasn't ideal let's say that. It was dark, as if they had closed and just left you. The room was extremely cold. Almost to the point of freezing and your eyes heated up when you realized how stiff your body was. As you looked around you quickly realized you were in a very high tech lab on earth. Why on earth? Well, the fact that AC/DC was faintly playing from a few floors down might have tipped you off. There was also a window. You could barely see through it but you were pretty sure there weren't interdimensional Jonas Brothers.

You began to tug at your restraints as your fists began to heat up. “Hello?” You called out. No one answered. Your hands were almost melting the cuffs around your wrists. “Such a friendly introduction.” You mumbled to yourself as you continued to tug at the thick metal.

‘Someone will be with you in a moment’

A male voice with a British accent spoke from above you. Your eyes dimmed down a bit as the voice spoke and the misshapen metal surrounding your wrists began to cool down. “Ok weird disembodied British voice. Where am I?”

‘Avengers tower, New York City.’

"New York. I'm home." You smiled relieved you had made it back. “And um who are you?”

‘My name is Jarvis, the A.I. of the building.’

“Alright Jarvis, why is it so cold in here?”

‘Your body temperature was at a dangerous degree. Mr. Stark believed that if they did not counter it, then you would spontaneously combust.’

“I take it these restraints aren’t for my own protection then huh.” With one final tug, the metal restraints flung off hitting the ceiling then falling to the floor. You noticed your hair was down and you were in a hospital gown that made you seriously uncomfortable.

‘Miss you really shouldn’t move. Mr. Stark-‘

“Call me (y/n) since that’s my name. And I honestly don’t care what Mr. Stark wants. When’s an actual person going to get here?” You let your feet dangle off the metal table.

‘Any moment (y/n).’

“Thanks, J.” You stood up looking around the room for anything familiar. Some clothes were sitting on a table next to you. A large Led Zeppelin shirt with some jeans that seemed to be your size. Slipping them on you felt much better in clothes that weren’t from Asgard.

“Jarvis, how long have I been out?”

‘Two days’

“And who restrained me to that metal slab?”

‘Mr. Stark thought it would be best. He was not sure if you were a threat or not.”

There were lots of papers spread out on a desk next to a large computer. Walking over you noticed they all seemed to be about you. Brain scans, blood samples, and whatever else you could think of. “They were testing me?”

“Well when we find an unconscious girl with a temperature of 120 and rising pop up at our doorsteps, we might wanna take some precautions.” Someone said from the doorway in front of you. You glanced up to see the silhouette of a large man. You couldn’t make out who he was but you could obviously see an eyepatch over his eye. He walked forward and picked up one of the restraints that used to hold you. “And apparently you didn’t take kindly to them.”

“You guys are great at first impressions. You know between the restraints, tests, and the gun in your belt, I would give you a five out of five.” You kept looking through the papers barely paying attention to the person in front of you. Wavering your hand the gun lifted from his belt and flew to your hand. You let the Cylinder fall to the floor before placing the gun next to you on the counter. Then you went back to reading through the papers.

He smiled a bit walking closer to you. “So does miss magic have a name?”

“(y/n).”

“You gotta last name (y/n)?”

“I don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Never needed a permanent one. I would just make them up as I went.” You picked up a paper and there was a misplaced bag of blueberries sitting underneath them.

“Uh huh.” He seemed skeptical of your story even though it was the truth. “You don’t exist according to our records. Any reason why?”

“Well based on what I know, which isn’t much, when I was taken they erased all signs of me to make sure no one became suspicious.” You answered finally giving him your attention.

“So you _are_ from here?” He emphasized the are in his words as if he expects you to say you were an alien.

“As far as I know.”

“Then how does human hold a temperature of 132, melt every single piece of metal that touched her and not turn into a human ashtray?”

“Magic girl remember? Besides, it's not like you would understand it anyway.”

"You'd be surprised."

“Alright Fury no need to interrogate her.” A woman with dark red hair walked into the room from behind him. "Natasha. Nice to meet you while you're actually conscious."

"(y/n)." You held your hand out for her to shake. She gave you a skeptical look. "Don't worry, I won't turn you to ash if that's what you're thinking." She hesitantly took your hand and as she did she realized she was not medium rare. You turned to back to Fury. "You said you found me, was there anyone with me?"

Natasha looked like she was gonna respond but Fury cut in first. “Just you. Found you unconscious at our doormat.”

Now Loki has taught you lots of things. How to make ‘correct’ illusions, how to use your telekinesis properly, how to get on people's nerves (he did that inadvertently), but most importantly, he taught you how to spot a lie. And oh boy was this guy lying. “You’re sure?”

Natasha gave Fury a stern look. He acted like he didn’t notice. “Were you expecting someone?”

“A friend.”

"What kind of friend?"

"Frankly that's none of your business." You shrugged your shoulders and pocketed a paper for later.

"I'm making it my business."

Natasha still looked upset at him before turning to you and changing her tone. “Why don’t you come to meet the team?” You nodded. She quickly led you out of the room. "Just give me a sec." She shut the door behind her leaving you alone in the hallway.

"Fury she's only a kid," Natasha said motioning back to the door. "I really don't think interrogating her is the best option."

"Then what is the best option agent Romanoff? The girl could be more of a threat then even she realizes. Especially in the hands of Loki."

"But why would he bring her here?"

"I'm not the psychopath you should be talking to." Fury clicked on something in the computer and a video of a pacing Loki came up.

"He won't even talk to Thor. Doesn't even try. When he does talk she is all he asks about."

"He can't stay that way forever. At some point, he'll tell us why he's here."

"Or we could consider what he said is actually true?"

"Do I look stupid to you?"

"Is that a question you want answered?"

Fury smiled. "Let her meet the team. She's not a threat yet. Let's keep it that way." Natasha nodded her head and walked outside the door to see you fiddling with your thumbs.

"You ready?" She asked you with a fake smile.

"Not really."

As you approached the living room together, you began to hear people all talking together. “So he’s not saying anything?”

“Zilch, nada, nothing. Shakespeare 2.0 could care less about us.” You rounded the corner to see a group of people that didn’t seem to belong in a room together. They all sat around a large table in the middle of the room and didn't even notice you guys walk in.

“But why this girl? It doesn’t-

Natasha cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention. They all stopped talking and turned towards you and Natasha. “Avengers I’d like you to meet (y/n). (y/n) meet the Avengers." You couldn't think of what to say so you went with your instincts.

“Yo.”

Yo? Seriously? Instincts bad.

They all stood up and walked over to introduce themselves. “Steve Rogers. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ma’am.”

“You too.”

The next guy with dark curly hair seemed oddly twitchy. “Bruce Banner. You probably know me as the Hulk though.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know who that is. But it’s very nice to meet you anyway.” He looked stunned that you didn’t know but then a bit relieved.

The next guy didn’t move. He had dirty blond hair and dark glasses on. He was very hard to read. “Clint.” He nodded his head at you.

“Hey, Clint.” You said laughing a bit at the simplicity of his introduction.

“And of course you know who I am.” The guy with the goatee seemed to have an ego bigger than the tower its self.

“Er no. Facial hair model?”

The whole room burst into laughter. The guy rolled his eyes. “I’m Tony Stark.” You shrugged. “Iron man?”

“I have literally no idea who you are.” You said nervously. "But it's uh... nice to meet you." Everyone was recovering from the apparent superb comedy you provided. Whatever it was.

Finally a man larger then everyone else came forward. You already knew who he was. He had never met you in person but you had heard of his hammer Mjölnir. And you didn't think people just carry around those hammers for fun. “I am Thor, Son of Odin, god of thunder.”

“It's nice to finally meet you, Thor. I've heard some interesting things about you.”

“I’m sorry, you know point break here and not me?” Tony complained.

“We were just telling (y/n) how she was left in front of the building. Alone.” Fury walked in behind us. Everyone seemed to agree to something all at once. Except for Thor. He seemed more stiff to it.

“You don’t mind if we ask you a few questions do you?” Steve asked.

“Do you mind providing food? I haven’t eaten in weeks and I’d do anything for a bowl of cereal.”

Everyone had a worried look on their faces like they didn’t expect that. Or worse, they did. They quickly led you to the kitchen where they gave you a sandwich and some chips. They all sat around the table looking at you eat. As soon as you finished you wiped your mouth with a napkin and folded your arms. “Before we get into this, can I ask you one question first?”

“Go ahead." They all sat down relaxing after realizing you weren't going to turn them into human toast.

“Just a few minutes ago, I was chained up in a lab. Now I’m eating a sandwich with the people who thought that was necessary. What’s with the change of heart?”

“Someone of importance vouched for you.” Fury replied.

“Who?” No one answered. “Alright, I asked my question. Shoot.”

Tony was the first to speak up. “So what are you? Some kind of student project gone wrong?”

“Seriously?” Natasha shoved him.

“No, it's alright. It's a valid question. I just wish I have a valid answer for you."

“You don’t know?” Clint said.

“Honestly no clue. I’ve had powers since I can remember but I didn’t really use them, because you know people kind of hate things like me.”

“What are you capable of?” Bruce asked.

“Well, that’s a complicated question.” You started counting on your fingers lighting each tip on fire as you went. “Telekinesis, shapeshifting, I’m a beginner at best with magic, I think I can manipulate people’s emotions but I haven’t really gotten to do that, healing, and powerful pyrokinesis. It’s kind of my signature move.” You wiggle your burning fingers.

“And what’s with the eyes?” Clint asked.

You hadn’t even noticed they were glowing and blushed a bit. “Oh,” you waved your hand over your eyes to put an illusion over them. “They glow when I use my powers, or when I’m in immediate danger but they get spotty when it comes to that.”

Tony was the next one to say anything. “You said you hadn’t eaten in weeks, what’s that about? Dieting?”

“Uh well,” you laughed with a bit of pain behind it. “About three years ago, I was taken by Odin’s guards and brought to Asgard.”

Thor seemed the most interested in your story. “For what purpose?”

“He said I was too powerful to be left on Midgard. Told me I had a gift that was being wasted.” You sighed with a chuckle under your breath. “I didn’t use my powers while I was here. I used them almost every day there. Just training. Using my powers, learning to fight. They only focused on my pyrokinesis. I used my others with Frigga and on my own. Anyway, when I would disobey or do something they didn't like, I wouldn't get food or water for days. This last time, I yelled at Odin. Which made it go to weeks." Thor nodded as if he knew what that was like.

“If you were ‘so powerful’ how come you were a prisoner?” Fury raised an eyebrow at your story.

“I feed off of light. That’s where my powers fuel from. They figured out how to make a light that dims my power, just enough that I couldn’t escape. But the light-damaged me. They turned it too high and for too long. I was going to die before..” you paused.

“Before what?”

“Before someone busted me out. Brought me here and left apparently.” Everyone gave each other looks. They knew it was Loki. You knew it was Loki. Mother Goose would know it was Loki. You could see it in there faces. But apparently, no one had the guts to say it in front of you, “I’m not sure what’s going to happen now that I don’t have the lights though. They kept my powers down when they got out of control.”

“I think Tony can help with that," Steve said looking over at Tony.

“Stars and stripes is right. I can give it a whirl, been wanting to try a stronger model anyway."

"So, are you in control of your powers?" Clint said.

"Mostly. Shapeshifting is still painful and my magic is subpar at best. I was being trained for those before I left. The only time is if I use too much, then I'm completely out of control."

Fury seemed to stand a bit taller. “What do you mean ‘out of control’?”

“If my powers overtake my body for too long, I lose control. I seek destruction and power.” Bruce looked the most interested.

“Well, how do we keep your powers taking over?” Natasha asked.

“The lights would drain me quickly but then I would be hurt. Frigga was there when the lights wouldn’t work and calm me down. Then this friend of mine was there when she stopped. If I get something similar to the lights I think I would be ok.” You took a long drink from the bottle of water they had given you. "By the way, what are the Avengers?"

"Superheroes." They all answered at once.

"I pay for everything." Tony chimed in.

“I believe the maiden has had quite a day,” Thor said slapping your back. He had a stronger hand then he thought as your back lurched forward. “I shall escort her to a vacant room on this level.”

“You do that point break. Actually, do the room at the end of the hall. In the meantime I,” he looked you in the eye. “Tony Stark will head downstairs to see if I can find something to counter your energy signatures.” Tony turned and grabbed Bruce before rushing towards the elevator.

“Come lady (y/n).” Thor began to walk away. You jumped off the chair.

“It was nice to meet you all.” You waved at them before turning and running after the weirdly fast Norse God.

You walked down a hall with Thor. If you played this right, you could get him to admit Loki was still around. “So you’re Loki’s brother huh?”

His chest tensed up. “Yes, I am. You know of my brother?”

“Of course. God of mischief and all that. Met him once. Kinda annoying.”

Thor squinted his eyes at you knowing that it didn’t make sense. Loki wouldn’t have saved you if he didn’t care for you. And calling him annoying didn’t add up. “How did you meet?”

“Oh you know, snuck his way into my cell hallway. Poked fun at me, threatened me, all that jazz."

"Sounds like my brother." He smiled at you as you turned another corner. “What do you know of the man who saved you from Asgard?”

“How do you know it’s a man?”

He seemed to catch his mistake too late. “Or woman. Woman have their place in rescuing too.” He stumbled through his words.

"Hm. Well, I know he wore green, was very close to Frigga, knew magic, sound like anyone you know?"

You could see the odd lump in his throat. "I don't recall anyone."

You stopped walking. "You hesitated." Smirking you turned towards the discombobulated Thor. “I know Loki saved me, and so do you.”

“You know?” He stopped turning to you.

“If Loki taught me anything, it’s how to tell if someone’s lying. And you’re all lying.” You felt pride in those words. “Where is he?” Thor didn’t respond. “You can’t tell me can you?”

“I cannot. Stark has requested I keep this from you till the time comes.”

“But he’s safe? Not hurting?”

“Not at all. He is contained with power limiters. He will not speak to us, only asks of you.”

“Contained? For how long?”

“I’m not sure. Although he has proven himself on Asgard, I do not think they are willing to let him here.”

Anger overtook your emotions. He knew this would happen. He should have left. He wouldn’t be captured if he had. You guys traded places. And he couldn’t prove himself. They wouldn’t even give him the chance. Your eyes glowed a bit as you became increasingly upset. He wouldn’t want you to worry. Of course he wouldn’t that selfless bastard. “Lady (y/n)?” Thor asked noticing your growing temper. You took a few deep breaths cooling your eyes down.

“I can’t change your rules I get that. But if I find where he is hidden he won’t be there much longer." Thor nodded. "I'm gonna talk to Tony. I know I haven't been here long enough to make requests but I think this might be an exception."

“I will aid you in speaking with him. My brother has made mistakes but I believe he could pay his debt.” Thor said with an enthusiastic tone. We finally reached the room Tony told Thor to take you too.

When you opened the door, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Two of the walls were curved and lined with glass windows letting bright sunlight shining through them. The bed was against the windows letting the warm sun hit the cold bed. The whole room had a blue and grey theme to it that made a relaxing feeling move throughout it. There was a giant flat screen tv pinned against one of the walls and next to it were two doors on. One led to a full bathroom with a gigantic bathtub and shower. The other led to a walk in closet that was just waiting to be lined with clothes that you didn’t have. It was a beautiful dream. “Stark you son of a bitch.” You mumbled to yourself.

The Tv turned on and a video of tony came up. “You like it? Thought you’d get the room with the most sun.”

“Geez, I don’t even know how to thank you.”

“I had too many rooms anyway." There was a knock at your door. Thor opened it to see only a bag sitting right in front of you. No one else though. Inside was your Asgardian leather training outfit you arrived in. "I thought you might want your clothes from when you first got here. Even if the style is 3000 years off."

“Thanks, Stark.” You giggled.

"No problem fire princess." The tv shut off again.

"Clint must have dropped it off. He enjoys hiding in the air vents.” Thor chimed in.

“That’s not unnerving at all.” You chuckled. Thor shifted his weight between his feet. He was nervous. “Something wrong Thunder?”

“Before I go, I believe my brother left this for you.” He held something up to you. It was one of Loki’s daggers and a note. “It was a pleasure meeting you lady (y/n).” He smiled before walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

You went and sat at the edge of your bed opening the note:

 

_Dearest (y/n),_

_I know you do not approve of what I have done and I do hope you forgive me. There was no other way for me to stay near you while you received the care you deserved. And while I know it may be tedious to be around the dim-witted Thor and his Colleges, they are capable of protecting you and helping you with your gorgeous powers. And although I know you will do so anyway, please do not worry for me. I am sure I am well. Maybe a bit bored but well. I have no doubt I will see you again my flame._

_The dagger is yours alone, enjoy it,_

_Loki_

You quickly wiped a small tear from your cheek. “Damnit Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a calm chapter. I love chapters like this every once and a while. I hope you enjoyed though and leave a comment telling me what you thought! Love ya freaks, geeks, and nerds of all ages <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With little sleep, your powers have become difficult to use. Luckily, Loki's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> The author is extremely tired so edits will come later.

The mats smelled exactly how you would expect. Dirty and with multiple layers of sweat building up on top of each other. And with your nose pressed up against it, you could smell everything. Your head just wasn’t in the game today but that didn’t stop Natasha from knocking you down over and over.

And over.

"You sure you wanna keep going?" Natasha asked straightening up.

"Are you?" You smirked at her bringing your fists back up. She shrugged her shoulders before doing the same.

You swung at her twice as she dodged both. She kneeled down and hit your leg making you fall to your knees. She swung at you but you caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. Placing one hand on the floor she wrapped her legs around your head making you fall to the floor twisted up. You heated up your hand and placed it on her arm leaving a burn. She immediately jumped back standing up. Before you could gain your footing she swept your leg making you fall on your back. All your breath got knocked out of you. You laughed still laying on the floor.

“Where’s your head at today?” Nat asked reaching her hand out to you.

“New Zeland on a layover.” You grabbed her hand and she helped you stand up. The room was grossly humid and your bodies were dripping in sweat making your lose shirt stick to your body. You turned and walked to your bag grabbing two towels out. Usually, you could hold your own against cap and Nat. But lately, it just became a lot harder.

"I thought we agreed on no powers." She said holding her burned arm.

"And you agreed to no leg moves." You placed your hand over the burn. Nothing happened at first. You shut your eyes focusing again and a small light came up and went down. With no sleep, your powers were becoming harder to use.

"Those aren't the same thing." She said smiling. You yawned nodding your head and she looked at you with worry. "You didn’t sleep again last night did you?” Natasha crossed her arms.

“How’d you guess?” You said sarcastically. Throwing her a towel you both wiped yourselves down.

“You’re just as bad as Tony.” She laughed throwing the towel on the floor. “The sleeping pills didn’t help?”

"Heh, didn’t take them.”

“(y/n).” She said in her scolding voice.

“It's not like I can't sleep. I just don't want to. That's all.” You sat down on the bench and looked down at your hands.

“Is it the dreams again?”

"Two out of two, nice going Romanoff.” You looked up and smirked at her.

She sat next to you. “Are you gonna tell me what they are now?”

“I've got to keep some of my secrets." You looked up at her but she looked disappointed.

“And you didn’t have these when you were on Asgard?”

“Nope. Started when I got back.” You stood up grabbing Loki's dagger off of your bag. “I’m starting to think it has something to do with my powers." No one recognized it was his dagger so you brought it with you wherever you went.

“And your powers are giving you painfully vivid dreams?” There was obvious doubt in her voice.

“What other explanation is there?” You threw the dagger at a target mounted on the wall landing right in the center.

"Nice shot." Clint said coming in the room "You'd be good with a bow." He handed you a bottle of water before walking over to Nat.

"She has to learn to fire a gun first," Nat said taking the water from Clint.

"A bow is way more useful than a hunk of metal tied with a bow."

"You just had to bring up Budapest didn't you?" Nat laughed shoving him.

"Thanks, Clint but I already know how to use a bow." You giggled. "They taught me when I in Asgard."

"But you've never learned from me."

"True but-"

"So you don't know how to actually do it then."

"Guess not." You walked over to the target and grabbed the dagger off of it.

"Anyway Cap asked me to come to get you guys for dinner. You'll wanna get something to eat before because Thor ordered and most of it is for him."

"Got it." You flipped the dagger in your hand again trying to keep your mind alert.

"You might want to get Bruce, I think he fell asleep in the lab," Natasha suggested grabbing her own bag and packing it up.

"As usual."

"He probably did," Clint said standing up and walking towards the door. He stopped pointing at you. "Consider my offer." He winked.

"Get out of here arrow boy." You grabbed your bag pulling it on your shoulder. Nat walked up next to you as you approached the door.

“So do you think it’s something from your past?"

"What?"

"The dreams."

“Oh, I don't think so. Turning to ash isn't something even I should do. Besides, the earliest memories I have was of my dad and his death, I was thrown into foster care after that.” You smiled at her.

"Turning to ash?"

"Shoot I made it more interesting." You facepalmed. You didn't mean to let that slip but your brain wasn't functioning correctly.

"You certainly did." She patted your back as if she was trying to comfort you.

You both walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. You went straight to the fridge while she went to the cabinets. You pulled out some a pizza box you knew was Tony's and sat down on the couch waiting for her to join you. She went and sat next to you with her own granola bar. You noticed her look at the box and up to you laughing a bit under her breath.

A few minutes later Tony came walking in and stopped right in front of the Tv looking right at you. “That’s my pizza.”

You looked down at the food in your hands. “Mmmm no.”

“Dinner is in a few minutes and you took my pizza.”

“I mean how do you even know it’s yours? It’s not cold.” Your hands heated up warming the pizza up instantly.

Natasha reached over and touched the crust of the pizza. “You’re right. That fresh.” She smiled at him in a way that meant sorry. She knew full well it was his pizza but she enjoyed messing with him as much as you did. “Sorry, Stark this pizza isn’t yours.”

Tony frowned at both of you. Clint and Bruce walked in behind him and clint smirked a bit at Tony. “It's not like you can't order more facial hair model.” He patted him on the back walking up and sitting next to you.

"Again with the facial hair thing. I know I look like a model but it wouldn't before that."

"Oh you're right," Nat said looking over at Clint and you. "We're giving him too much credit." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Mmhm, I'm thinking more of a foot model." All of you laughed at Tony.

"Sure yuck it up, but when I turn your hot water off we'll see who's laughing then"

“Billionaire Tony Stark everyone.” Steve chuckled walking into the room. He had three big bags full of Chinese food. “Foods here.” He held them up and we all jumped up running to the kitchen.

“Where’s Thor?” You asked looking around the table. They always ordered at least two times extra because Thor ate like a maniac and all that food sat in the middle of the table, unclaimed.

Thor booming voice came from behind you. “Ah, the food has arrived. Wonderful!” He took his normal seat next to you. You grabbed the box of Orange chicken and began eating with chopsticks.

“So fire princess,” Tony started. “Jarvis told me you haven’t been sleeping.”

The orange chicken got caught in your throat. “I’m sorry?” You said speaking through the coughs. “You’ve had Jarvis spying on me?” You hadn’t told anyone but Natasha and Clint about your lack of sleep. And you definitely haven't told anyone else about the dreams.

“He’s been monitoring your vitals to make sure something didn’t go wrong,” Bruce answered.

“I told you, my temperature is always high. And when I use my stuff it gets higher.”

“Well see here’s the thing,” Tony put his foot down and pulled up a hologram showing your anatomy. “You’re body shouldn’t be able to take this much heat. And you say you're human-"

"Because I am." You protested. Even with your powers, you wouldn't want to be anything but human.

"Well since you are, you should have just boom, gone up in flames."

“Thanks, Tony that makes me feel fantastic.” You half smiled at him.

"Because of your lack of sleep, your power has been getting stronger. But it's getting harder to use them right?" Bruce asked while eating the entire box of noodles.

"Well yeah, but I don't need my powers now so it doesn't matter right." Excuses, excuses, you had so many of them.

"It's damaging your body (y/n)," Bruce said putting the food down.

"I don't know much about being the reverse Elsa but I'm pretty sure that isn't good," Clint raised his eyebrow at you in a guilt trip way.

"Look I'm fine, I just don't want to sleep." You tried to reassure them that you were fine. But you knew you weren't. They knew it too.

"Why?" Bruce asked. You didn't answer, instead just sticking a pot sticker in your mouth.

Nat sighed. "She's been having nightmares."

"Nat!"

"What sort of nightmares?" Thor asked raising his eyes from the food for the first time.

"She won't tell us," Clint smirked at me knowing I was busted now.

"For how long?" Steve asked not even paying attention to you anymore.

"Since she got back on earth," Clint clarified.

"She wakes up screaming most of the time," Nat answered.

"Wow, I've never seen so much betrayal in one room." You sighed crossing your arms and leaning back in your chair.

"So you're just refusing to sleep?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah pretty much."

Tony looked frustrated. "(y/n)," He started looking at you from across the table. "How bad are they?" You didn't even say anything. You just moved the orange chicken around in its container. "(y/n)." He said sterner.

"Horrible." You answered honestly.

"Do you think it has something to do with your powers?" Stave asked looking between you and Tony.

“Look I know about as much about my powers as you do. Loki would know more than I would.” Everyone gave you shocked looks. Your mouth would not shut up today. “Did I say that out loud?”

“You know?” Steve questioned setting his food down.

“Yeah, I know. I got it out of Thor the first day."

Thor half smiled. “It’s true.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Clint said with a confused look on his face.

“Why do you have him locked up?” You retorted back.

“He’s a psychopath and a murderer,” Tony answered quickly.

"He kinda saved my life. That has to mean something."

Tony crossed his arms. "Did you ever consider he took you for your powers?"

"Then why would he bring her here?" Steve said.

"Um, did I mention the word psychopath?" Tony repeated.

"Whatever happened there doesn't change what he did here," Clint said to you looking the more serious than ever.

“Loki redeemed himself on Asgard. I believe he is capable of redeeming himself here.” Thor added standing up for his brother.

“Are you forgetting he tried to kill us?” Clint added crossing his arms.

“Haven’t we all tried to kill each other at one point or another?” Natasha said looking at Clint.

“He saved my life. Honestly, Odin will most likely send people to come to get me. And I don’t want Loki to be caught up in that.”

“We’re not letting anyone take you back to that hellhole. No offense Thor.” Tony said angrily.

“I agree. You are safe here as well as taken care of. I can speak with my father. I believe that you have proven you are capable of controlling yourself.”

“And Loki?” Clint asked.

“We all saw the video.” Steve gestured to the table and everyone around it. “When he got here all he asked was for you to watch over her. Maybe that's actually what he meant."

"He got captured last time on purpose. Let the Hulk loose. How do we know that isn't the plan this time?" Bruce said stepping forward.

"He's been here for weeks, why would he wait so long." You added.

"I'm sorry, are we actually considering this?" Tony chimed in with his usual sarcasm

"He's helped me with my powers before, he could actually help me now that I'm not in a cell."

"Thor, would your dad actually send people to get her?" Steve asked looking at Thor.

"If my father has sent men to retrieve her the first time, it is possible he would do it again. I believe I could speak with him."

Tony smirked a bot. "As long as she's in the building there's no way anyone could get to her. Even magic golden ones or whatever."

"So I'm stuck in the building?"

Nat patted your back. “You are on lockdown,"

"And I believe that if she is to stay, Loki would be able to assist her with her powers," Thor said looking at Tony who didn't seem to want to consider it.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Alright, if he's coming here he's never going to be alone with her. Even for magic 101."

"That's fair," Nat said.

Your brain tried to function all of what happened. "So this is happening? Loki's coming?"

"Loki's coming."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Every single channel looked the same. And your thumb was getting sore from clicking through them all day. But with nothing better to do, you had turned to what the human race always turns to, public television. Everyone was gone for a mission this week, leaving you alone with the occasional visit from Pepper. And with little to no sleep, the days always felt ten times longer. Not to mention you weren't allowed to leave that floor of the tower. Hence the ankle bracelet. Their reasoning was so that you didn't do anything stupid.

Which in retrospect, was pretty fair.

"Hey Jarvis, do you know where Tony stashed the leftover pizza?" You always looked up to the ceiling when you talked to Jarvis. It had just become a habit.

'I do but Mr. Stark has instructed me to keep it from you.'

"Of course he did. Is there any way I could order some pizza?"

'I apologize miss but Mr. Stark would prefer for you to not to-'

"To have contact with anyone outside except Pepper and Happy until we know what happens with Thor. Yeah, yeah I know." You groaned at this because this was the tenth time he's told you, in the last hour. Thor was the only one who didn't go on the mission. The day after you had talked he left for Asgard to speak with Odin about you staying on earth with the Avengers and Loki staying so he could help you with your powers. "What did he call it again?"

'The Rapunzel protocol miss.'

"That's right." You hadn't realized how serious Tony was until one day you tried to leave the building and Jarvis locked you in. You had tried twice after that but then he put the ankle monitor on because it was for your 'Own good' and you were being 'careless'.

"When do they get back?" You fell backward onto your bed looking at your phone. Zero messages. As always.

'Two days.'

"Two days. Blegh." You put the phone down and sat up upwards on the bed. In three days you had read all your books, seen every movie on the floor, and practice your magic. Although, since you hadn't been sleeping, your magic has gotten harder to use. Draining you faster than usual. So you've been careful. And because the dreams had only gotten worse in this last week, sleep wasn't an option.

'Incoming call from Tony Stark'

Jarvis's voice sounded over the speakers. "Put it through." You answered smiling. Nothing for days and he finally calls you.

"Kid you there?" Tony's voice sounded frantic and panicked.

"I'm here? Are you okay?"

"Get to the living room and wait for us. We need your help." You could hear something that sounded like an elevator in the background.

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Just do what I say (y/n)!" He yelled at you before the phone hung up. You jumped off your bed and ran down the long hall towards the living room.

The second you arrived in the living room the doors to the elevator slide open. Tony stood in his suit holding an unconscious Clint on his arm. Clint’s once dirty blond hair was now stained dark red with his own blood.

“What...how...” You were at a loss for words. His head was completely cracked open. He was still breathing but so lightly that you could just assume he was dead.

“The idiot got our last guy but fell,” Natasha answered. She ran over putting a pillow down for under Clint’s head.

“Off of where? The Empire State Building?” They went and placed him on the couch on his back. “Why the hell did you bring him here? He should be a hospital!” You got on your knees next to his head.

“He won’t survive at a hospital,” Bruce answered walking over to the kitchen to get waters

“So you just gave up?” You yelled at them. They all looked at you with obvious pain in their eyes. “Oh. You brought him to.. to me.”

“We know you’ve been struggling, and we would never ask in any other circumstance,” Cap walked over placing his hand on your back. “But we need you (y/n).”

“I wish you didn’t.” Your jaw was tense and your teeth were gripped together.

Your healing came in three parts. Healing cuts with golden fire on your fingertips was the most common one and it didn’t take much out of you so you never minded. Healing sickness was also something you could do. You did this by transferring your energy into someone for less than a second, killing the sickness instantly. And finally, you had healing tears. They were for broken bones or major wounds and took everything out of you while you were on Asgard making you pass out within seconds. But now you didn’t have the lights.

“Damn it, Clint."

You kneeled over Clint’s head and closed your eyes. The light from your fingers flew through your body and up into your head. Healing energy was hard to manipulate. And a wound like this needs everything you got. It felt like it was burning through your retinas. Taking a breath you began to change the light energy to healing energy. Your head twitched over and over again making you grip your hands closed digging your nails into your palms.

The doors to the elevator opened and closed with the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming out of it. “What’s going on?” Thor’s booming voice came from behind you.

Your breath began to struggle as the light in your body was dimming faster than ever. You opened your eyes and the light was almost blinding. One by one, tears lit up like lightbulbs fell from your eyes into Clint’s wound. As every tear hit, the skull would reattach and the skin folded back together. Each one left nothing but a small light than a healing spot. Once the last teardrop fell and it looked like nothing had ever happened, you fell on your side.

Tony rushed over to you cutting someone off to get to you. You didn't look up at him as he grabbed your arms and sat you down on the couch. "Hey hey you're ok."

"I..I don't know." You rubbed your palm against your eyes as they became heavier and heavier.

Clint sat up suddenly breathing heavily. Everyone was smiling at the conscious archer. "Did I miss something?" He said looking at Natasha.

“You dipshit cracked your skull open.” Natasha slapped his leg as he stood up.

You continued forced yourself to stay awake. “How can I be a dipshit if there’s nothing there?” He felt his head where the crack used to be. Natasha turned and smiled at you. Clint noticed and looked over to see you using to couch to stand up. Tony grabbed your arm helping you stand up.

"Shit kid stay down."

"I'm fine Tony." You told him taking your arm away from him.

Clint hugged you tightly with your back still towards the elevator. “Thank you.”

"Couldn't let you die on me." You chuckled.

Clint’s body suddenly tensed up. He stepped back patting your shoulders. His face was emotionless and stern looking behind you. “I think you have a visitor.” You looked and everyone's face had the same expression. You turned around to where they were looking.

“Hello (y/n).” Loki smiled his slick smile that you oddly missed in his absence. He wore a dark black tux and his hair was as slicked back as always. Tony stepped in front of you blocking your path to Loki.

You ignored the weakness in your legs and ran around Tony and wrapped your arms around Loki's broad shoulders. “Hello god of mischief.” He didn’t hug you back at first. Just stood there shocked. Then his arms slowly came up holding you closer than before.

“I missed you.” He whispered only loud enough for you to hear.

“I missed you too.”

He let you walk back. He looked into your eyes. “You’re not well.”

“I'm fine Lokes.“ You went to take a step back but your legs gave out and he caught you before you hit the floor.

“You may lie to them all you wish but I know you better than that.” He helped you stand up and held you close while smiling at you. "Have you been practicing?"

"Uh, sort of."

"Brother," Thor said warning Loki. Loki looked up from you to the Avengers as they all looked ready to pounce on Loki. They didn't trust Loki. And you were way too close to him in their opinion.

Your eyes began to sting again and you clutched Loki’s clothing instinctively. He looked at you with worry ignoring the Avengers. “Something wrong love?”

“I’m just recovering.” Your eyes were fluttering.

"Healing something like that would take quite a lot of power." He smiled a bit like he knew exactly what you were feeling. You yawned feeling your head becoming lightheaded. “You should get some rest.”

“No.” You yelled weakly still holding onto him. “I can’t sleep. I just can’t.”

"If you don't-"

"Loki please don't let me." Your eyes welled up with regular tears.

Loki look at you puzzled. “What's happened to her?” He asked the other people in the room.

“She’s been having violent dreams. She hasn’t slept in weeks.” Natasha answer standing up and walk over to you. She tried to grab you away from Loki but he didn’t flinch.

“And you encouraged her to use that much power?” Loki scolded them with anger in his voice.

Cap spoke up. "If we had another option we would have taken it,"

"Of course dimwitted fools like you-"

“Loki.” You interrupted him. "Stop."

He looked down at you and tilted his head. “That was foolish.” He wiped a tear off your cheek flicking it away.

“That’s what I’m good at right?” He chuckled lightly. His lips kissed you softly on your head making a familiar warm feeling spread. An overwhelming urge to sleep rushed over you. “Loki did you-“

“Just a simple one.” He had placed a sleeping spell on you. It wasn’t strong but it would do the trick. You opened your mouth to argue but nothing came out as the spell overtook you. With your eyes close, he slowly placed you on the couch.

“Step away from the girl Romeo.” Tony’s iron man mask came over his head. He raised his arm at Loki while Clint took aim.

"What did you do to her?" Natasha asked.

Loki raised his arms in front of him. “I’ve only placed a simple sleeping spell. I may be able to block out the dreams as well.” Tony didn't bring his arms down.

Thor stepped forward joining Clint and Nat who were almost in attack mode. “Brother if you hurt her, we will not hesitate to hurt you.”

“Duly noted,” Loki said eyeing his brother.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Clint was the one who collected you when you fell asleep reading or watching tv. So it felt natural to him when he walked over to pick you and take you to bed but Loki stepped in his way.

"Out of my way," Clint said not breaking eye contact with Loki.

Thor grabbed Clint’s arm. “It is only right to let him take care of her.” Loki nodded at Thor as if to say thank you. Clint gave Loki a dirty look before storming to his room. Everyone else seemed to follow. Thor patted Loki on the shoulder. “Her room is at the end of the hall. There is a vacant room beside it if you wish to take residence in there.” Loki nodded.

The only one left in the room was Tony. He looked more intimidating in his suit but Loki didn’t pay any attention to him. Loki sat down on the couch placing your head in his lap. He began blocking out your dreams with his green magic whipping through his fingers and into your head. Tony sat down on the couch and turned on the tv watching Loki out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to leave you alone with him.

Loki looked distraught. “These dreams,”

“What about them?” Tony didn’t look at Loki.

“They’re not dreams. They’re memories.” Loki looked glassy-eyed. “She’s in agony.”

Tony shut the tv off and leaned forward. You hadn't told them about your dreams and it always bothered Tony. “What’s going on?”

“She is a child. No older than 10. There are many men around her and they all hold daggers in their hands. She has a helmet on and they are torturing her. When she screams they shock in her a torturous way. Then she falls to ashes, and starts again.” Loki brought his hands down. “She will rest well. I’ve blocked them for now.” He looked down at you taking your head from his lap to standing up and looking down on you.

Loki leaned forward to pick you up in his arms but Tony places his hand on his chest stopping him. “She is the only reason you’re still alive," Tony said in a threatening voice that could make mountains quiver. "If you let her down or hurt her in any way, hellfire will be the least of your problems.”

“The great Tony Stark. Worried for one girl he's known for three weeks at most.” Loki responded holding his hands behind his back. "You don't even know what she is capable of, let alone who she really is and yet you defend her. Your heart of iron is bending for someone who could rip your world apart."

"And you know her better?"

"More than any of you." Loki didn't back down even though Tony stood there in his full suit.

"Do you honestly think I can't see through this act?" Tony said with his finger touched to the bit of his chest. "I may not know exactly what she is, but I know she is an actual person and she isn't just another weapon for you to use."

"A weapon? Is that what you see her as?"

"She's a kid. A kid with powers that she's scared to use and barely has control over. You taking advantage of that wouldn't surprise me in the slightest."

"Remind me who risked everything to bring her here. Who was locked up the second you saw me. Who saved her life as she was to die in her cell. If I truly meant to use her why in the norms would I bring her to you?" Loki snarled at Tony. "You do not care for her, you fear her. Just another weapon to use to defend your precious earth."

"I'm scared _for_ her asshat," Tony responded threatening him. "I don't know if you can see past your ego but she actually sees some good in you. She's been through hell and back and still, she has faith in a guy who would betray her on a dime."

"Watch how you speak Stark." Loki leaned down to pick you up but Tony pushed him away. 

"Don't push it Reindeer games."

Tony picked you up in his arms. Loki sneered at him before Tony began to walk towards your room with your head resting on his suit. 

"If you really thought I meant to hurt her," Loki said from behind Tony's making him stop in his tracks. "You wouldn't have brought me here."

Tony sighed turning back to look at him. "Don't let her down." Tony walked down the hall calling back to Loki. "There's a room on the next floor take it. And stay away from her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this then accidentally deleted it so sorry its a bit late. I love protective Tony honestly, and I'm excited to introduce the other facial hair doctor.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Wish you never read it? Let me know! Love ya freaks, geeks, and nerds of all ages! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake Loki pays you a visit. With the limiters finally ready you try them out only to receive an unnerving letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is a day late because I was braindead yesterday. Sorry about that but here it is!

The sun beat down on you at the early hours of the morning. With it touching your skin you curled into yourself and pulled the sheets around off the side of the bed. You attempted to keep your eyes closed because you were almost convinced that if you did so, you could continue sleeping. And even if that logic was flawed it had been too long since you had slept this well.

But then your mind started to race. Where was Loki? What happened last night? Was Clint still ok? Did Tony still have that leftover pizza? All of them important questions you needed to be answered right away.

As tried to convince yourself to open your eyes you began to feel something move amongst your sheets. Your body instantly tensed up. It wasn’t a person, the weight on the bed would have shifted more. It wasn’t an android because you specifically asked Tony not to let any more of those into your room. And you were pretty sure it wasn’t that stuffed dog that you had sitting in the corner of your room.

Against your better instincts, you moved your leg towards the movement and met something smooth and thick. Which didn’t answer many questions honestly. Taking a deep breath you opened your eyes just enough to see what it was. Your eyes instantly made contact with the creature. It was a snake. “Holy sh-“ You rolled backward off the bed dragging all the sheets with you landing face first on the floor. “Ow.”

‘Are you alright miss? Your heart rate just increased by 41.9%. Shall I inform Mr. Stark?”

Jarvis’s voice said from above you. You didn’t pay attention to him. You slowly sat up on your knees and leaned over the edge of your bed. The snake had green scales with gold and silver scattered and mixed in all over its body. The eyes were almost a glowing green that made him seem magical. It didn’t seem scared or confused but had a hint of amusement in its eye. One that you instantly recognized. “Loki?” You asked cautiously. It brought its head up and nodded slightly.

‘(y/n)? Miss are you alright?’

“Yeah, yeah J I’m fine. Just fell off the bed.” You lied not breaking eye contact with Loki. “I'm about to get ready. Cut off all surveillance of me Tony has set up for the time being."

‘Yes, miss.’

You sat back down on the bed looking down at the smooth serpent. “You know you could have just knocked.” You said blatantly. He came closer to you with amusement still there. He looked at you as if he thought scaring the hell out of you was somehow hilarious. “Well, What did you expect me to do? Give you a cup of tea?”

He got closer to your arm slowly caressing against it. “Your first day here and you already broke into my room.” You flicked the nose of the snake. He began wrapping around your left arm slowly making his way up towards your shoulder. “Lokes stop it.” You said sternly. He ignored you and continued to move upwards. His scales were smooth. Almost mystifying as they glider against your skin. He made with way towards your neck with the rest of his body still wrapped around your arm. He went around your neck and his head came around to look at you. “Hello, Loki.” You smiled softly. His tongue came out and tickled your nose making you giggle.

The head of the snake came and pressed itself against your forehead. His magic always seemed to calm you as a rush of coolness went throughout your entire body. He pulled away and nodded his head as if what he was doing was finished. "I'm okay? Not damaged anymore?" He nodded his head patiently.

"I like snake you." You itched under his chin. His pink tongue went along his snout then onto yours tickling you. “Alright time to get off slippery one. I’ve got to get ready.” His eyes squinted at you as if to say he wasn't moving. "Off." You never knew snakes could roll their eyes till now. He slowly slid down your arm and back onto the bed. He curled himself into a ball but still watched you as you stood up and walked over to your dresser.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with Stark Industries printed on the front, you walked over to the bathroom quickly peering at the observant snake on your bed. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.” You told him as you closed the door to the bathroom.

You showered, brushed your teeth and got dressed quickly. It never took long to get ready. And considering you could put your clothes on with magic, it never was too hard. You grabbed your brush off the counter and began running it through your hair before quickly pulling it into a tight braid. You held the brush in your hand as you stood up to put it in the cabinet across the room. You accidentally stubbed your toe on the edge of your vanity. You jumped on one foot hoping backward. "Ah, son of a bitch." Your eyes began to glow involuntarily and you felt your hands heat up. The brush lit on fire in your hand and dropped to the floor. "Woah!" You exclaimed jumping backward. You held your hands over the flame as you tried to contain it. The fire moved with your hand as you tried to keep the fire from reaching the sprinklers. You slowly lowered it down until the flame was extinguished only leaving a burned brush. "That was unexpected." You didn't mean to even bring your eyes out, let alone set your brush on fire. You hadn't realized how much the lack of sleep had suppressed your powers. And how much stronger they had gotten since you got back on earth.

As you stepped out of the bathroom regular Loki sat on the bed reading a book with his nice black suit on. His back was pressed against the bedpost with his legs crossed in front of him. "You're finally finished." He said looking up to you. "Feeling better?”

“Huh? Oh yeah much better.” Your mind was still on the burning brush. “What are you doing in here anyway?”

“I was checking to see if you were alright.” He closed the book.

You rubbed your head trying to remember last night as you placed your pajamas back in the drawer. “And... the snake?”

“I thought it best not to wake you.”

“That didn’t work out too well huh shapeshifter?” You laughed grabbing the sheets off the floor.

“I suppose not.” He smiled getting off the bed. “Did you sleep well?”

“Wonderfully. No dreams. Just a very deep sleep.”

“I’m glad.”

You threw one side of the sheets to him so he could help you make the bed. His eyes looked tired and sullen like he hadn't slept. “And how about you? Did you sleep well?” You asked him as you tucked in the corner.

He laughed under his breath. “I think not. I was busy roaming the tower. I did not sleep a bit.”

“Of course you didn’t.” You grinned. “You have to know every inch of this place before you can even blink.”

“You know me well.” He smirked. You both stuck the pillows back on the bed.

“Did you find anything interesting?”

“I believe I did. I went through Starks-“

“Tony.” You said sternly. If he was gonna stay here and if he was gonna get along, he may as well use their actual names.

“Tony’s...” Loki said hesitantly. “Files on the team.”

You raised your brow at him. "And Tony let you into them?"

He smirked at the floor guiltily. "I may have stolen his passwords as I wandered the tower."

You laughed shaking your head. "You are going to get yourself kicked out."

"I was only looking for the file on you as well as myself." Loki looked confused as if he was still thinking about it. "Although, I never found the code for yours."

“Maybe I don't have one. I mean I just got here." You shrugged sitting down on the newly made bed. "But yours, Interesting stuff?”

He rolled his eyes. “Ignorant. No doubt that Thor assisted him in collecting information on me.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I just know.” He said quickly. He didn’t meet your eyes as if he was a guilty child of sorts.

You raised an eyebrow. Thor always seemed nice to you. Loki wasn’t telling you something. “You have quite the vendetta against your brother.” Loki looked at you with a face that said he annoyed with your persistence on the subject. “Tony? I totally understand, but Thor? No, I don’t get it.”

“You do not know him as I do.” He sat on the bed facing away from you. “The idiot would not be dead if not for me.” You frowned. You put your knees on the bed and trudged over to him.

“You know I do know him. You forgot I’ve been here for weeks and have gotten very close with everyone.”

“Weeks compared to his whole life is nothing more than a speck among a pile of dust.” He snapped at you.

You sat beside him letting your knees swing. “You know he stood up for me right?” He turned his head towards you with intrigue. “When I got here they apparently were gonna cage me up again, lock me away again, but Thor said no. He said if you trusted me, then he would too.” You smiled thinking about when Jarvis has shown you the footage. You looked out the window at the outside world. “When I told the team you should be let out of your cell, Thor helped my argument. He told them you were capable of redemption on earth. If it wasn’t for him, both of us would be locked up.” You could feel his cold eyes on your face as you talked. “He has so much faith in you Loki. Just like I do.”

He didn’t answer just looked down onto the floor. You went back onto your knees behind him as you wrapped your arms around his neck sticking your head over his shoulder. “And even after all that, I still know who the superior sibling is.” You kissed him softly on the cheek. His face heated up as you slowly pulled your lips away. You jumped off the bed grabbing the dagger he had given you and stuck it in your pocket. He turned towards you as if he was gonna say something but then retracted it quickly. You rolled your eyes. “Come here God of mischief.”

He stood up from the bed and came towards you. You reached your hands out for him to take. When he got close enough you grabbed the dagger out of your pocket you held it up to his neck to his own surprise. As his shock faded away he smirked at you. “The flame wants to play.”

“Always.”

You began to circle each other with his own dagger pressed against his throat. “No powers?”

You shrugged. “A given. No stabbing?”

“Well see.”

He grabbed your wrist twisting it back until you dropped the dagger. As it fell he grabbed it twisting it around so he could use it. You stepped your heel on his foot making him back away jumping on one foot. He swung the knife at your face as you brought your arm up and blocked it. He quickly ducked down and hit your legs out from underneath yourself making you fall face first. You rolled over as soon as you hit the floor and he was on top of you with his knife to your throat. “Training with the mortals has made you slow.”

Grabbing the opposite side of his neck with your right hand you pulled him away and down to the floor. You jumped back on top of him grabbing the dagger and putting it to his throat now. “Maybe I’m just going easy on you.”

“Who asked you to do that?”

He grabbed the dagger out of your hand throwing it across the room before pushing you onto the floor next to him. You both laughed at the odd fight you both just had. "Draw?" You asked turning your head towards him.

"For now." He smirked as he turned his head towards you.

'Miss Mr. Stark has requested your presence in the lab.'

Jarvis's voice sounded from above you. You sat up off the floor. "What for J?"

'I'm not sure, but he said it's urgent.'

"Alright. Give me a few minutes."

You faked a smile at Loki. "Guess I'd better go. He keeps threatening to turn my hot water off." You walked around Loki and headed to the door. Loki stayed close behind. As you walked down the hall neither of you said a word. His hand slowly became interlaced with yours. You looked down at our hands and back up to him as he barely acknowledged that it even happened.

He stopped you right outside the elevator looking down on you. “I will see you in a while. I must speak with Thor.”

“Don’t do anything stupid.” You said while smirking a bit at him.

“Without you?” He brought your hand up kissing it delicately. “Never.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

'Miss, Mr. Stark has requested your presence in the lab.'

"Didn't I tell him no more of these." You mumbled with your eyes slightly open.

'I'm sorry (y/n). It's not my choice.'

"Thanks, J." Middle of the night. He always called you in the middle of the night. "I'll be down soon." You pushed your head deeper into the pillow screaming under your breath.

'He added for you to hurry up or he will turn off your hot water.'

"Again?"

'Unfortunately yes.'

"Tell him to screw off and give me a minute." It's not like you could sleep much anyway but leaving your bed was always difficult. You didn’t want to ask Loki to block out your dreams again. He had done enough. So you just struggled to sleep or just force yourself to do so. Given the dreams had changed and weren’t so often but they still plagued you too often for your taste.

Loki had taken the room right next to yours much to Tony’s dismay. You helped him carry books to his door where he would say for you to just leave them outside. He hadn't been letting you inside his room which made you more even more curious. You hadn’t done it yet, but you definitely planned on doing so. Thor had warned you not to bother him while he was in his room. He told you about one time when he did and Loki turned his into a golden retriever for a day and kept him locked outside the castle.

You stood up rubbing your eyes as you retrieved a black jacket from your closet. Looking at your phone it was barely two am. You groaned walking out of your room into the even colder hallway. As you exited your room you looked at Loki’s door. You brought your hand up to knock before bringing it back down. Something told you to knock. Just do it. You would need him. But he was sleeping. You shouldn’t wake him up.

Walking into the lab it was the same sight as always. Bruce was working at a desk in the corner away from Tony who was blasting AC/DC and working closely on one of his suits. Bruce noticed you come in before Tony even looked up. "Hey (y/n), what are you doing up so late?" He stood up from his desk and walked over.

"Tony called me down here. I guess."

"Another midnight call?"

"More like two in the morning but yeah."

"What is that the eighth time this week?"

"Ninth." You rolled your eyes at the fact that Tony didn't even see you. "Any idea why I'm here this time?"

"I think he had those limiters ready actually."

"And he couldn't wait till morning could he?" You yawned into your elbow as you both approached Tony's desk.

"Guess not." He walked over to the desk next to the distracted Tony and knocked. "Tony (y/n) is here." Tony popped up instantly.

"Glad you could make it fire princess." He said standing up. He grabbed the two silver cuffs that he had been working on.

"Oh yeah, it's not like it's two in the morning or anything."

"And It's not like you were asleep." He said with a smirk that could make any other girl swoon.

"Have you been using Jarvis to spy on me again?"

Bruce looked concerned. "Again? There was a first time?"

"Not what you think Bruce." You reassured him it wasn't creepy stalking. Just regular stalking. "This guy has been trying to get me to sleep and he does that by spying with Jarvis."

"You could at least pretend you were asleep."

"But Tony you don't sleep either." Bruce cut in trying to make sense of this conversation.

"Exactly!"

"Hey who's the grown up in this conversation?" He laughed dryly. Bruce huffed and walked back to his desk.

"Just because you're old enough to be my dad doesn't mean you're the boss of me." You smirked while crossing your arms.

"Well your living under my roof, so it's under my rules."

"So what you're acting like my dad now?" He didn't answer at first, he just kept looking through some papers.

"Not the dad type." He said with a straight face.

"Neither am I." You laughed looking down on the floor. He looked at you curiously. "Before I went into the foster care system, there was this guy who claimed to be my dad. I knew he wasn't but he forced me to say it or he would... do stuff you know."

Tony looked pissed as he finished a few things on the limiters. "So he adopted you from someone?"

"No actually, I'm pretty sure he stole me from somewhere." You shrugged. "It doesn't bother me anymore. The abusive bastard is dead."

Tony didn't respond. He walked over to you to put the limiters on your arm and pointed towards a large enclosed room. "You're gonna have to test these out."

You raised your arm and looked then over. They felt cool on your skin but were strapped tightly to your arms. He had changed the design to bright silver with red stripes outlined with yellow and shaped like fire running upwards towards your hands.

"Just don't burn down the tower."

"Aw, I was hoping to take New York down with it."

Tony walked to a control panel and pressed a few buttons as you closed the door to the enclosed room. Bruce stood behind Tony looking at a different panel with your states as well as the limiters stats labeled on it.

"Here we go." Tony pushed a lever and a blue light on the panel lit up. "Alright do... something," Tony said with a puzzled face.

Your powers didn't feel any different with the cuffs but they gave off a cool feeling against your arm that almost came off as soothing. You brought your hand up and it glowed a dark red before bursting into flames. The illusion covering your eyes fell, making your bright orange and red eyes shine.

"We're steady Tony," Bruce said looking over.

"Ok fire princess, can you go any further?" He flicked a few more switches

You thought for a moment looking around for something flammable. "These Important to you?" You pointed to a pile of boxes and worn out training mats in the corner. Tony shook his head no. Using your telekinesis you lifted them off the floor and made them hover right in front of you.

"Tony it's on edge," Bruce said worrying. "It can't handle much more."

"But still working?"

"I mean yea it is but-"

"Alright kid little further," Tony said into the mic.

This wasn't a good idea. You may have hated to admit it but Loki may have been right about him being nearby when you used your powers. The cuffs on your arm had turned from cool to burning hot. You obviously didn't mind because you know, your hand was on fire, but you had enough sense to know this could go sideways any moment. You turned to the glass and held one hand up that was holding the trash but let the fire hand rest on your leg. "Stark I don't think that's such a genius idea. The cuffs are burning hot and I was mostly kidding about burning down New York."

"You'll be fine. We've got it under control."

You sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." You mumbled under your breath.

Bringing up both hands to eye level, you attempted to make the fire brighter, almost blinding to look at. Not hard but it was ultimately the next step. Then it happened. Heat seeped from your eyes and into the fire that engulfed your hands. You watched with curiously at the streaks of yellow and red flowed swiftly through the air. Like long ribbons, the light flowed into your hands making the fire hotter and brighter than you've ever felt before. You barely noticed the flames building up around you. Surrounding you like the walls of a cell, the flames slowly enclosed around you but you couldn't care less. You felt pure. Like this was what you should be, what you always should have been. There was no more noise from around you. Everything else seemed irrelevant. You thought you might have heard someone calling your name but you didn't care. You were in control. Quickly clutching your hands the hovering trash combusted into bright flames incinerating them instantly.

The cuffs on your wrists sparked breaking your concentration. Looking down you realized they were overheating. Within one second they had blown up throwing you back against the wall. The fire started to spread across the room. Without you controlling it, it was just, well, fire. The sound came back into your ears and the ringing began. You watched as the door to the room burst open with a bright light. Tony came running in with one of his Iron man arms on. Bruce ran in after him with a fire extinguisher and started putting the flames out. "Are you crazy? Didn't you hear us?" Tony grabbed your arms and looked it over.

Your forearms were bleeding from the large cuts and bruises running up and down both arms where the metal had dug in. "I-I didn't hear anything."

"You sealed the door shut too. Was that was losing control?" You didn't answer. "Well, those limiters did jack squat." He pulled you up and walked you out of the room and past the ash that used to resemble trash. As soon as you stepped out of the room Steve, Nat, and Clint all came running in their pajamas.

"Tony, what the hell happened?" Nat yelled running over to you. Steve sat you down in the chair and looked at your bloody arms. "You've had her for what, ten minutes? And you're already breaking her."

"She overpowered the limiters and blocked out all sound. Tony had to bust the door open." Bruce said walking over.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Tony asked.

"The lights went basurk upstairs. Flashing like crazy before the lightbulbs burst. We had a strong feeling it had something to do with Tony." Steve said in a scolding voice while glaring at Tony.

"It wasn't him. It was me." The realization of what just happened was still coming to you. You lost control. You've never done that before. You never felt like that before. If those limiters hadn't erupted you really could have burned something worse then cardboard boxes.

"Did you realize what was happening?" Nat said looking at your messed up arm.

"I didn't hear anything." You answered keeping your head down.

"You healed me, can't you heal yourself?" Clint asked. You just shook your head no. "That's stupid," Clint grumbled.

Tony kneeled next to you. "Seriously kid I am so sorry. I thought they could handle it."

"Yeah but they obviously couldn't Tony," Steve said angrily.

"Steve it's fine." You reassured him even though you were in a lot of pain. "I'll be fine. Just don't let Loki find out."

Just as you said that Thor and Loki came running into the room. "What is going on?" Thor expressed his curiosity as his deep voice echoed throughout the room.

Loki furrowed his brow when he saw you sitting down clutching your arms. "(y/n)? Are you alright?"

Steve stepped in front of you covering you. "She's alright. Just a little shaken."

Loki didn't believe this obviously. He walked forward pushing past Steve. When he saw your arms you could see the rage burning in his eyes. "Loki I'll be ok." It wasn't a lie, you would be fine eventually. "You need to calm down."

"Who did this!?" Loki roared to the other Avengers with his back facing you. A green light shown through his fingers as he summoned a dagger.

Your eyes widened at the sight of the dagger and you stepped forward. "Loki I said I'm fine. Back off."

"You are not fine." He growled at you over his shoulder.

Everyone in the room looked ready to pounce. Tony already had the arm of his suit on and you could tell he wouldn't be afraid to put the rest on. Thor is the only one who was willing to say anything. "Loki. That is enough. Lady (y/n) has said she fine."

Loki turned around and looked at your arms. "You should not have used them without me around." He said as looked over your arms. You grimaced as his fingers touched the wounds. He looked at you with worry. "I'm sorry darling."

"She was testing the limiters," Bruce mentioned as he stood in the back the farthest away from Loki.

"What did you do Stark?" Thor asked approaching Tony aggressively.

"Woah point break it was an accident," Tony said as he backed away from the large blond man.

"It wasn't Tony Thor. It was my fault." You answered keeping your head down. Thor stopped and looked at you. "I didn't mean to. I would never try to do that but I just kept going further and it went too far."

"Of course you didn't," Natasha said with comfort in her voice.

Thor pushed forward and looked at the wounds. "Can you heal them, Brother?"

"I can not. They are too deep. And my healing capabilities aren't as powerful as hers." Loki took a deep breath looking back at you. You kept your eyes away from him. You knew they were still glowing and you couldn't look at him with them. Not after what just happened. "What's wrong love? These will heal." He put his fingers under your chin to make you look at him but you pulled away from him.

"That's not whats wrong Loki." You told him still looking towards the floor.

Loki looked sternly at the floor realizing that you weren't upset about your wounds. You were scared of yourself. "Tony do you have a video of the incident?" Loki asked looking at Tony.

Tony looked surprised by the calmness in Loki's voice as well as the actual use of his name. You just smiled that Loki had actually listened to you. Tony nodded walking over to a screen on the table. Loki and the rest of the team followed suit leaving you to sit alone on that chair. You didn't want to see it. You just lived it.

Listening to the audio you could hear how many times Tony called your name. Their pounding at the door and their attempts to keep the limiters intact. And how you were completely oblivious to any of it.

When the video ended you could feel everyone's eye on you. You didn't turn to look at them. You knew what it looked like, how you were enjoying it. How it felt like something was finally living. You didn't know if they were worried, or scared of you. You wouldn't blame them if they were. All that power. It wasn't you. And if it was, you were terrified.

Loki walked right in front of you and kneeled down. You opened your mouth to say something but he shook his head no. "You are not fine Love. You do not have to act as such."

Your eyes filled with tears as your emotions overcame you. He grabbed you and held you tightly as tears began streaming down your face. "Loki... I lost control."

"I know my flame," His breathing was soothing making you calm down and breath deeply along with him. He held you out at arm's length. You couldn't meet his eyes. You just couldn't. "Look at me little one." You slowly looked up at him as the tears still fell from your fire red eyes. "My dear there is no need to be afraid of your powers." He smiled at you warmly. Once again looking like Frigga as he spoke. "They do not make you who you are. You have proven that to me time and time again." He wiped a tear away from your cheek.

Your head followed his hand as he placed it against your face. "Loki what am I?"

He hesitated and looking down to the floor. "I do not know darling. I've been trying to find that out."

Suddenly a ring looking like sparks began to form under your feet. “What are you doing?” Tony asked from behind you.

“Um, I don’t think it’s me.” You said nervously wiping the tears away.

“It’s not her. It’s a different type of magic.” Loki said with panicked in his voice. He grabbed your hand and pulled you out of it as soon as the portal became visible. “A portal.” He said with a bit more snarl in his voice than before. The portal closed as soon as you were out of it. "Someones tried to take her."

Another portal began to form a few feet in front of you. Loki pushed you behind him standing guard as the other Avengers came forward and stood by him. As soon as the portal could be seen through, an envelope swept through. Loki went to grab it but it dodged his hand before flying right into your hand. "Magic mail?" Clint asked looking confused.

The portal closed as soon as it landed in your hands. Tony came up behind you and looked at the envelope. "So, our thief is a poet,”

"Guess so." You shrugged. On the back of the letter, it had your name signed in long curly writing with no last name. Opening the letter you pulled out a worn looking piece of parchment paper.

"What doe the letter say?" Natasha asked from behind you.

You began to read the letter out loud to everyone:

_Welcome back to earth (y/n). My name is Doctor Steven Strange. I am one of many masters of the Mystic Arts here on earth. But if you would rather use the term magic, that's fine too. I have been monitoring your powers for some time now and have felt no need to intervene until today. I now realize that you are much stronger than I initially thought. I believe for the safety of others as well as yourself, we should talk. I may have some answers for you. But I would advise you to come alone._

_Tomorrow, 2pm. 177a Blecker Streat_

_Don't be late,_   
_-Doctor Steven Strange_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chapter indeed. Still super sorry it's a bit late. Did you like it? Hate it with a burning passion? Possible opinions. I won't judge. But let me know! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Love ya freaks, geeks, and nerds of all ages! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits the lab but is caught by Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place immediately after the last chapter. Sorry, it's a bit short. Next one will be much longer. Enjoy!

Loki stood in the elevator as it traveled upwards towards the lab. He was determined to find the file on (y/n), and once she had finally fallen asleep, he left her.

She was terrified and refused to sleep at first. As he had brought her up to her room she wouldn't let him touch her. She told him she didn't want to hurt him if she lost control again. He respected your wishes until we reached your room in which he laid her head in his lap so she could sleep peacefully till the morning. She didn't object.

After the incident with the limiters, Loki was convinced Tony knew something he didn't. And he really hated that.

As the doors of the elevator drew open Loki's eyes were immediately met with Tony standing in his lab looking down at his tech. Loki stood in silence almost hoping that Tony had not seen him. Loki brought up his hand to press the button but Tony spoke first. "Jarvis freeze the elevator."

'Yes, sir.'

The doors to the elevator didn't close as Loki pressed the button. Loki furrowed his brow as he stepped forward towards the working billionaire who didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. "Do you know what she is?" Tony stood up putting his tool down.

Loki raised his brow. "I'm sorry?"

"(y/n). You've known her the longest. What do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure," Loki said hesitantly. He could see the dark bags under Tony's eyes as if he hadn't slept for days.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I don't know either."

"She claims to be-"

"Human. I know," Tony said rubbing his temples. "She doesn't know any better."

Loki looked at some papers Tony had laid out on his desk. "I have heard of the genetic enhancements some have attempted here on earth. Could she not be part of those?"

"No yeah," Tony groaned handing some papers over to Loki. "The whole Killian being the Mandarin thing. I've tested for that, it's completely different."

"In what way?"

Tony pointed at him with a screwdriver in his hand. "You've read the files. That was temporary and could be removed. Her's is embedded in her DNA." Loki was taken back that he actually knew he had broken into the files. "Don't worry Kylo Ren, you only saw what I wanted you to see." He raised his hand and holograms of (y/n)'s vitals and body structure came up.

Tony continued to tinker with his machines as Loki stood there awkwardly looking at the hologram. "I never did find her file."

"That why you came down here for right? To see what I know that you don't?" Loki didn't answer him. He stood his ground as he realized he wasn't being as discreet as he initially thought. "There's a reason I hid it. If S.H.I.E.L.D finds it, they could weaponize her or study her or something way worse. They have fake information." Tony swiped his hand and her states came down. "So, what do you want to know god of green?"

Loki ignored Tony's teasing and went straight to what he hoped Tony would know. "Have you discovered anything on her family or bloodline? There's only so much I could find in books."

"I searched the governments, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, and every other database out there, and if she had a family, they're long gone. There is only one part of her DNA that is even remotely recognizable."

"What did you find?"

Tony face turned serious and turned back to the computer. "Well, she wasn't lying, she is part human." Tony looked over some information on his computer and showed it to Loki. "Just less than a quarter to be exact. She's barely human anymore. It's there," Tony looked to the floor like he hated what he had to say. "But it's dying."

Loki paused at those word as his breath got caught in his throat. "She's dying?" Loki snarled under her breath.

"The human part is. Whatever else is there is killing it out. Eating that part of her away. For all I know, that humanity dies, and she dies with it."

"Then how can we stop it?" He growled deeply gripping his teeth together.

"I don't know." Tony looked lost and exhausted as if he had been doing this for days and hated having to relay it to anyone. He brought the hologram down and walked over to his desk looking for some blueprint in a large pile of them. He grabbed one on the bottom handing it to Loki. "I thought limiters would help. If I challenged her energy signature I thought I would be able to suppress it enough for it to stop pushing against her. I shouldn't have pushed it so hard. Now she's hurt and I have to figure out where to go from here."

Loki looked over the blueprint noticing the similarity to the iron man suit. The shapes of the limiters matched the injuries on her arms exactly. They were bandaged up now, but she was still in pin although she would never admit it. "Why are you relaying this to me? If I remember correctly, you despise me."

Tony sighed rubbing his head. "Wanted to take over the earth, tried to kill us all, attacked New York with an army, and in the end, you just got a slap on the wrist and told to go sit in the corner till the end of time. A bit light on the punishment if you ask me but I still hoped you got what you deserved. But then Thor gave you the chance to finally redeemed yourself and possibly get your title back. And you did. Making up for everything you've done by reluctantly helping Thor to protect others."

"Do you have a point? Or are you going to continue to ramble?"

"My point is that then this one girl comes along and you give up everything you worked for. Losing everything you got back and bringing her here so she is safe. Even if it means we lock you up and have the hulk swallow the key. Being selfless for possibly the first time ever." Tony walked up to Loki standing as if he was threatening him. "I hate you, I'm glad I've made that clear. But when I saw you tonight helping her and holding her when she was terrified of herself because of something I did. I hoped this wasn't an act like I always thought it was. For her sake."

Loki kept his piercing stare on Tony as he spoke. "It's not."

"But then why did the great god of angst take even a glance at what appeared to be just another puny mortal?"

Loki stood up straight pulling his shoulders back. "I was going to use her." Tony looked at him with intrigue plastered across his face. "I believed that she could help me win back the throne. Someone so powerful being manipulated the correct way could make even Thor struggle."

"What changed your mind?"

"She was different. Clever, kind, brave and smart at the right moments. I found myself unable to think of her the way I thought of others. And when I found out that Odin planned to use her as I did, I couldn't bear it."

"So that's when you decided to go mission impossible?"

"I was only planning to heal her wounds and take her out of the cell. But when I found she was dying, that no longer was the case. Mother believed she would be safest with you. But I couldn't leave her. Not until I knew she was safe. And her powers were under control. Once that is the case, I will leave this place. You will be rid of me at last." Loki turned to walk away.

Tony sighed. "I'm not gonna make you leave." Loki stopped turning back towards him. "Honestly, S.H.I.E.L.D. wants you to be a part of the team. A way of making up for your mistakes."

"Are you sure that is wise? I am not the most popular person among the people of earth."

"It's the only way you'll be able to stay. Or it's back to the cell. You'll train with (y/n) and Nat and come on missions. If (y/n) comes, it's your job to protect her. It's not much more than that. But you'll be in the public eye. There will be lots of people who don't like it. Your job is to prove them wrong.."

There was a pause as both men were unsure where to go from there.

'Sir there's a disturbance in (y/n)'s room. I believe she may be in pain.'

Jarvis said capturing Tony's attention. He turned to his computer and clicked on something before sighing a bit. "She's having another nightmare." Loki walked over and looked at the computer as it showed (y/n) on her bed breathing heavily and sweating profusely. "Go help her. We'll talk more about this wizard mess tomorrow." Loki nodded before proceeding to the elevator. He stepped inside pressing his floor and looked back to Tony as he stood there watching him. "I see the way you look at her. If you plan on making a move, you should do it now. You might not have long."

The doors closed over Loki's face as he began to think to himself about what Tony had said. Of course, he enjoyed her presence. He thought so highly of her. But was it really something more, Something he never thought he'd have the ability to find. He had been with many women before of course but never thought of it as anything more than one night. He didn't mean for it to come to anything, just another tool for him to use then throw away when she became useless. But it never felt that way. She didn't look at him as a monster, or a villain, or even a prince, she looked at him like his title didn't mean anything. As long as he was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki walked down the long hall towards the dimly lit room that belonged to you. Slowly pushing open the door he saw you sitting on the bed with tears pouring from your eyes. The nightmare had been worse. So much worse. The longer you slept the more vivid it had become. As you slept you had torn off the bandages on your arms as the pain for the dream only seemed to sting your exposed wounds.

As Loki stepped inside the room you looked up to him with your eyes red from crying and your pupils exuding a dark orange and red that could be dropped from a sunset. You didn't say anything but wiped away the tears as Loki walked inside. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

He walked forward looking down on you without saying a word. Cupping your face he brought you closer to him as he slowly closed his eyes. His lips locked onto yours making all the fear you felt beforehand vanish. You were so tense at his sudden display of emotion but softened and shut your eyes pressing back into him as everything seemed to step into place. His lips were soft but strong. Almost like every word he had said never left his mouth and lived through his lips alone. And only for you to enjoy.

Slowly he pulled away but kept his eyes shut as you looked up to him with a slight smile on your lips. "I'm so sorry my flame. I should have done that sooner." He whispered as his hands still held your face.

"It was worth the wait."

~~~~~~~~~~

"How did you talk me into this?" Tony grumbled shifting uncomfortably in the driver's seat. "I swear you pulled some Jedi mind trick or something."

"Right, it's not because I provided valid reasons and a good argument, Its because I'm Yoda in disguise." You said sarcastically.

"Are you?" He turned his head to you smirking annoyingly. 

You rolled your eyes annoyed at his snarkiness. "We are doing this because he might know something. We could get some actual answers.” 

“Or a bullet to the brain,” Clint added crossing his arms in the backseat next to Loki.

"A wizard with a gun? I'd like to see that." You responded looking towards the back seat. Clint looked out the window ignoring Loki sitting next to him. Loki didn’t seem too excited to be in the car with them either.

Clint insisted he came to drop you guys off. Tony had insisted that he drive you guys there. Loki had insisted that he come with you. The only thing you wished you could insist upon is for some quiet.

You motioned your eyes at Loki to say something.

Loki sighed. “If he truly meant her harm he could have done much more than a simple portal.”

“But saying come alone doesn’t make him seem any less ominous,” Clint said still only looking at you and not at Loki.

“Doesn’t mean he’s a threat either.” You faced forward in your seat watching the road. You could feel Tony’s eyes on you as you spoke even if he was being uncharacteristically quiet. “Look ominous or not this guy has answers. And if he doesn’t Loki can just teleport out of there.”

Tony huffed as he remembered who you had chosen to go with you. "I can't believe you chose for discount Harry Potter to come with you."

"I am right here," Loki said as he sat in the back seat.

"I'm sorry, I should have said it louder."

"Is it even possible for you to speak louder?"

“Could have had the iron man but instead you chose the god of pranks,” Tony grumbled as the car pulled around a corner.

“And the god of pranks is capable of turning you into a slab of iron. Don’t push it Stark.”Loki rolled his eyes.

”You try anything and you’ll never be able to see her again.” Clint responded sternly. That got Loki to shut his mouth.

You giggled at their bickering as the car pulled around the corner. "As I recall, you're the one who didn't want me going alone."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to choose Merlin back there. What could he possibly do to help? You had to go and choose the most suspicious one in the tower." You could see Loki looking annoyed in the mirror behind you.

_/If he continues to speak with such ignorance I may just teleport there myself/_

Loki said in your head. After the incident, he insisted upon teaching you how to communicate telepathically so you could contact him if something like that ever happened again. And because your powers had been enhanced, it took no less than ten minutes to figure out how. Which apparently was surprising by the look on Loki's face when I spoke my first words to him. Which were of course _"Hello God of Mischief."_ It was kind of fun to talk without anyone knowing. And Loki loved to do it around Thor because he knew it annoyed him.

_//Please. Take me with you//_

You pleaded to him. A smile slowly grew on his face as he heard your voice in his head.

"He could do more than you could against a wizard. And the note said to come alone. I doubt that was supposed to be an option." You responded to Tony as you brought your attention back to reality.

"That makes it much less ominous. He has me convinced." Clint said sarcastically.

"Look, I'm not exactly on board with this either. But I'm tired of being in the dark about my own life. And if seeing a guy claiming to be a Merlin of sorts does it, then I'm all in."

The car pulled up to a huge building with a giant circle window at the top that resembled an eye. Stepping out of the car Loki and you stared up at the building. 

“Fire princess wait up,” Tony spoke from behind you still in the car. “Your phone.” You hadn’t even realized he had taken it. “With the tracker put back in there. Don’t think I didn’t know you put it on, Clint.” He handed you your phone.

“Oh yeah, I did do that.” You and Loki both laughed a bit looking at each other.

“And here is yours.” Tony handed Loki his own cellphone. It was a lower model than yours which you knew Tony did on purpose. It already had a cover on it with a reindeer on the back. “Thought you should have one by now. You know to keep in contact with us and her and your brother and for us to, you know, track you. Practical stuff.” Tony said with a completely straight face. Loki looked uncomfortable looking down at what only he would only describe as a ‘puny human device’.

You hit him with your elbow making him reignite his manne _rs._ “Oh uh thank you, Tony,” Loki said looking between you and tony.

_/He is quite unaware of our own way of speaking isn’t he?/_

_//I’ll teach how you to use it when we get back, don’t worry your highness, you’ll be ok.//_

“Loki,” Clint said as he moved to the front seat. “Take care of her.”

“I will.” Loki nodded respectfully.

”Don't kid yourself, arrow boy, I’ll be the one taking care of him.” You smirked playfully at Loki who looked annoyed at you.

“Don't die without me, fire princess.” Tony put his dark sunglasses on his face and revved up the engine.

"Wouldn't dream of it." You saluted the billionaire as he nodded before speeding off. "Show off." You rolled your eyes facing the peculiar building in front of you.

It felt like reality had caught up to you and punched you in the stomach a few times as you stared cautiously at the building. Every situation that could go wrong flashed in front of your eyes. And while you had tried to be confident in front of Tony, honestly, you were terrified. What if he did have answers? Did you really want them? It wasn't like you knew what you were. I mean you obviously weren't human. But what else could you be?

You grabbed Loki's hand gripping it tightly as the nerves kicked in. He looked down on you noticing the worry your eyes. "It's alright love. I'm here."

"If something... If I do something in there promise me you'll just get me away from anyone. If something happens I don't wanna lose control."

"You won't lose control. Just breath."

You took a long breath looking at the door to the building. "But If there's not one person that says bibbity bobbity boo while I'm here," You looked up to him slightly smiling. "Don't stop me if I lose it."

Loki smirked at you with a hint of mischief in both of your eyes. "Then this may be fun after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed. Feedback is always appreciated and helps motivate me to write. Love ya freaks, geeks, and nerds of all ages! <3 (Also I hope the kiss part was ok. I'm don't know if it was any good.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun dude this took a whole lotta emotional stress. I'll revise later.

Before you could even bring your hand up to knock the doors swung open revealing the room veiled in shadows. Loki stepped in front of you as you walked inside looking around for any sign of life. The little light you could see was from just above the staircase and it was barely enough to see each other. As soon as we were far enough the doors suddenly closed behind you creating a loud echo throughout the room and making you jump. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Loki summon a dagger while you lit a small fire in your hand so you could see where you were stepping.

"You can put that flame out." A deep but almost gentle voice came from above the staircase. Looking up a man with a large cloak came floating towards us. He raised his hand and lights placed around the room flickered on. "Light will be provided." He smirked a bit as he enjoyed showing off. You kept a stone face as you extinguished the flame and faced him. "(Y/N). It's a pleasure." He reached his hand out for you to shake.

You reluctantly took his hand shaking it. "Is it really? You seemed more hostile last night as you tried to drop me through a portal and into god knows where. Classy move Strange." You remarked sternly.

"Steven, please. I apologize for that. My first instinct was to remove the threat."

You laughed. "Am I a threat to you?"

"We'll see."

"And if she is considered one, what do you plan on doing? " Loki held his hands behind his back respectfully, even if you knew the dagger was still in his hands.

Steven turned his head towards the dagger-wielding god and nodded politely. "Loki." A ring of spark came up from below Loki's feet but he didn't seem to notice them as he stared down Strange.

"Loki!" You yelled as you pulled him quickly out of the circle and it disappeared instantly. "Are you okay?" You asked worrying. He didn't answer and just glared at Steven. Your eyes shined brightly as you took a step closer to him. "What the Hel dude?!" He didn't flinch as you approached.

"I keep a list of threat for the earth. And your boyfriend there is definitely one of them." You blushed a bit when he referred to Loki as your boyfriend. "I thought it would be best if we talked in private."

"Talking in private? That's not happening. Let's not forget you tried to portalnap me less than 48 hours ago. I won't be saying anything unless he's there."

Strange sighed shaking his head. "If that's how you wish to proceed then I'll oblige. Why don't we have a seat?"

Instantly he teleported us to a few chairs with tea sitting on the table in front of us. We were all suddenly sitting down facing each other. Strange had his head resting against his hand staring you down. Loki sat back looking comfortable but by the way he was gripping his teeth you could tell he was plotting. "Nice weather we're having." You shrugged smirking playfully.

"I thought I was clear when I said to come alone," Strange said while staring you down.

"Yeah well I've never taken orders from magical envelops flying through portals, why start now?"

Strange glared at Loki before turning his attention back to you. "And you chose-"

"One of the most powerful sorcerers in all the realms, the God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard, and the man who saved my life. Is there a problem with that?"

Loki smiled to himself.

Strange reared his head in a defensive way. "No, not at all." We sat in silence for a moment as he looked you up and down.

In better light, you saw he was wearing a royal blue robe, a red cape with gold details, arm straps, and a bright yellow pair of gloves. He had a goatee like tony but his hair was neater and obviously had a product in it. Around his neck hung a necklace that resembled the window that sat on top of the building but you could tell something powerful sat inside. He looked like he picked his clothes from wizards weekly and just rolled with it.

Loki wasn't any better in the dark suit that made him look like a witch. But oddly enough he pulled it off. It was hot but in a goth sort of way. You on the other hand just sat there in a dark sweatshirt with the number 221B printed on the corner with jeans and your hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

You looked like their therapist and they were having fantasy marital problems.

"How long have you been watching her?" Loki chose not to beat around the bush and jumped right in.

"As soon as she arrived on earth. Anyone who seems comfortable around you must be dangerous." Strange talked down to Loki and Loki sneered at him.

"But you continued to do so even after I was incarcerated by the Avengers?"

"You were determined to protect her. That was interesting enough but when I realized she had power, I thought it best to keep my eye out."

"You said you had answers." You questioned him.

"Well after the incident, I have a theory."

"And that is?" Loki said furrowing his brow.

"I can't say for sure. For me to know if my theory is correct, I'm going to ask you some questions." You noticed he used his hands to talk as if the more he waved them around, the more his point would come across.

"Alright." You shrugged. It's not like he could decipher when you were lying.

"And I need you to tell me the truth." You groaned but nodded. "How did you receive your powers?"

You raised your brow. "I've always had them."

"And where were you born?"

"I don't know."

"And your parents?"

"As far as I know, they abandoned me before I could even walk."

"So who did you grow up with then?"

"I don't remember anything till I was ten. The man claiming to be my father was murdered in front of me."

"How was he killed?"

"A man with a metal arm broke in and shot him straight in the head. He went after me but I uh set the room on fire."

"On purpose?"

"No." You looked down at your arms wrapped in bandages. That was the first time anything bad ever happened with your powers. You had been so terrified and the flames seemed to hold you close and protect you as the murderer fled. "I was pulled from the wreckage unconscious and unharmed."

"I'm sorry. That must have been hard." Strange said in a very unsympathetic tone.

"No, it wasn't. I didn't want him dead but he was an abusive and coldhearted bastard. That much I remember."

"And after?"

"Thrown into foster care and as soon as I turned 18 I was thrown out."

"Then you were taken to Asgard?"

"A few years later yeah. I was ambushed at my apartment and abducted but warriors dressed like golden bowling pins." You could see Loki snicker a bit at your comment. "I used my powers for the first time in years to defend myself but they were so weak that after a small fight I passed out."

His eyes shifted to Loki then back to you. "And what of your time on Asgard?"

"You're really going into detail aren't you?" You laughed under your breath. You fumbled with your hands like you always did when you were nervous or holding your tongue.

Loki noticed your nervous tick and his jaw locked as he spoke to you.

_/We can leave here if you wish./_

_//It's fine Lokes.//_

"(y/n)," The doctor looked at you strangely noticing your eyes shifting to Loki. "It's important that I know everything."

_/These questions are not necessary./_

_//No one's forcing me to do this. This was my choice. Whatever happens, happens.//_

You looked at Loki with a look telling him that was enough. "I was a prisoner of Odin." You turned back to Strange. "Well, less of a prisoner and more of a pet. I was trained with my powers and in combat as they used lights to help keep me under control. The lights were damaging to me but they helped keep my powers low enough so I couldn't escape. "

"So you feed off of light?"

"My powers do. I still need to actually eat."

"And they just what, let you go because they were feeling nice?"

You laughed looking up to Loki who had his own look of pride splattered across his face. "Loki got me out."

"Hm." He turned his attention to Loki. "Do you know what Odin was planning for her?"

"He claimed that he would use her as a weapon when the time came. ."

"And you've been training her?"

"I've done what I could with my limited knowledge of her powers."

Doctor Strange looked at the floor and began to laugh. You looked at Loki confused but he just shrugged. "What's so funny?" You asked raising your brow.

"I was right." He chuckled standing up. We were all suddenly in a large library filled to the brim with every type of book. You could see the joy surrounding Loki's face before it snapped back to the emotionless one he used when he was in an intense situation. Strange walked over and grabbed a book off the shelf. "Here we go. The Phoenix." Doctor Strange started. "A powerful, giant, mystical, supernatural bird creature. It has been an enduring mythological symbol for millennia and across vastly different cultures. They traveled between realms as a group and never alone bringing light and comfort to those they encountered."

"I thought the Phoenix to be extinct. Dying out tragically and only existing in stories for children." Loki said to Strange.

"Till a while ago," Strange said looking up to the mist. "I thought so too."

"Wait wait wait wait." You said holding your hands in front of you. "Not to interrupt your fantasy game, but what has this got to do with me?"

Both men gave you a sad look. Loki grabbed your hands looking them over. "I think Strange here believes you to be one. And although it may be farfetched and foolish,"

"Thanks for that," Strange said rolling his eyes.

Loki shot him a look of disgust. You giggled at him and he smiled lightly at you when he noticed. He put his finger under your chin making you look up to him. "But I do believe he may be onto something."

You shook your head taking your hands away from his. "There are so many things wrong with that I'm actually surprised Tony didn't say it first. And you're just going with this? Not questioning it at all?"

Strange stepped in between us. "There was a story I came across, of the king Phoenix surviving whatever wiped out the others, and how he supposedly went into hiding here on earth."

"See! A story. Just a story."

Loki ignored you and kept thinking. "There was a story similar to that that spread throughout Asgard years ago." He grabbed the book off the desk and looked it over. "Her powers and relation to fire do seem to match perfectly," Loki stated looking to Strange. "I assumed it was foolish to believe her to be one as they were always taught to be extinct, but perhaps the stories have more traction than I initially believed."

Your stomach lurched. "Not to poke holes in your incredibly flawed story or anything but, I am not a fucking bird."

Loki waved his hand and story crossed with shadows moved around us. His voice was excited and filled with intrigue as he read from the book and played with the mist. "Phoenixes are commonly known for taking human form to blend in." The shadows showed what seemed like an elegant bird transform into a man as he began to walk through a crowd of people. "That stays in line with the story. It all seems to add up, but how-" Loki continued to talk and discuss with Strange but you couldn't even hear him over the panic that was engulfing your thoughts. You expected to be something else, but this.. this was different.

"So you think that I'm somehow related to the story?" Your voice was scarce and shallow and every breath became shakier than the first. Loki looked at you with his excited face fading on noticing your nervous demeanor. He placed the book down and walked over to you.

"Perhaps you should hear the story. My rambling may make more sense to you then." You kept your eyes on the floor as you tried to function all that was being thrown at you. Loki looked at Strange and nodded for him to begin the story.

Strange waved his hand and the shadows moved with the mist to create the story he was telling. "The story goes that the species of the Phoenix contracted a deadly disease. It killed off the bird in days with no resurrections. The king did everything in his power to save them including reaching out to the Alfather but was ultimately unsuccessful as no one could see what was killing them. With his species gone he retreated to the nearest realm. Midgard or Earth. When he arrived he was damaged and sick and traveled the world for millennia as he was slowly falling to pieces. But a woman found him on the brink of death and took him in nursing him back to health in his human form. They slowly fell in love. And it was said he loved her so dearly that he stayed in Human form to be with her."

Loki continued the story as he looked you in the eyes intensely. "Over time they found that she was with child. They were overjoyed but," You didn't dare look away as his eyes commanded you to keep looking. "The woman died in giving birth. She didn't even realize she created something so unique. So beautiful." He smiled brightly at you as you looked back at him stone-faced. "A mix of human and Phoenix to create something brand new." He looked to Steven. "That is where my story ends."

"Mine keeps going." He took a book and explained what he read. "With her birth, there was a huge surge of a new power that accumulated and echoed throughout the realms." You turned to look at him breaking your contact with Loki. "Everyone knew of the new power. And many evil forces sought after it. So the King Phoenix fled." The shadows showed a shadow of a man holding a child wrapped in white before transforming into a bright Phoenix and flying away with the baby resting peacefully in his talons.

You were at a loss of words. This all seemed to have jumped out of a movie or a book or even a dumb fanfiction. But it couldn't have been real. This couldn't be right.

You cleared your throat as it had become choked up as he spoke. "A..and after that? He abandoned the abomination didn't he?"

Loki looked at you shocked before quickly taking your hand. "Although she was something never seen before, it does not mean she was an abomination in any way shape or form. The king Phoenix loved the child with every fiber of his being. Swore to protect it with his life and kill anyone who dared to take her away from him. "

Tears formed in your eyes. "Then where was he?" You growled gripping your teeth together. Your sadness had quickly turned to anger and your eyes took over glowing brightly.

Doctor Strange stepped forward noticing your eyes. "When people searched for the power surge he realized that she wasn't safe with him. As a last resort, he brought her to the Ancient one. The sorcerer supreme. He asked her to protect her any way she could. She agreed and he fleed far away from the child to ensure her safety. He perished soon after. No one knew how but the rumor seemed all too realistic. When word of his death traveled back to the Ancient one, she protected the child the best way she knew how." Strange waved his hand and the mist disappeared. "She left her."

"Left her where?"

"People had begun to question the Ancient one about the power flux and she knew beings from other realms would come in search of it too. So she chose a random house in a random town far away from any magical creature or being and left the child on their doorstep. Untraceable by anyone and safe from everyone."

Loki reached for your right arm. "May I?" You hesitantly nodded and gave him your arm wrapped in bandages. "It was thought that her father believed he would find her again. So he left something so he may identify her someday. And before the Ancient one left her, she embedded it into the child's arm so she would never lose it." He unwrapped the bandages and looked at the wounds that were still fresh. Strange walked over and looked over the wounds knowing exactly what Loki was looking for. "I'm sorry love but this may hurt." He began tracing two fingers down your forearm as you hissed from the stinging of the wounds.

You looked up to Strange as he smiled down at your arm then up to you. "I love it when I'm right." You looked back onto the wound and saw it. It looked like a feather had risen to the surface of your skin. It was bright red and Orange like the pictures of the Phoenix from the book.

"It was hidden very well. Even I could not see it." Loki chuckled but there was guilt that sat dormant in his eyes. You wiped a tear off of your cheek hoping that Loki didn't notice. He began to wrap up your wound again while Doctor Strange just watched. "How do you feel?"

He had noticed.

You sighed somberly. "It's weird. To think I'm one thing then I turn around and that's changed instantly."

Loki whispered under his breath. "I know how you feel."

"You should get some stitches on that," Steven said before walking towards a row of books. "It will heal faster if you do."

"You were an actual doctor weren't you?" You asked as you tried to keep your mind off of your arm.

"Neurosurgeon." His hands shook underneath his gloves.

"What made you quit?"

He hesitated then sighed. "Car crash. Ended my career." He grabbed a book off the shelf and walked over to the table setting it down. "I came here to be healed but ended up staying and becoming-"

"A wizard?"

He laughed. "Yes. A wizard." Opening a book he pointed to something and smiled a bit. "Give me a second." He turned and walked down a hall quickly.

Loki reattached the wrap and looked it over. "Is that tight enough?"

"It's fine Lokes. Thank you." You smiled at him kindly as he fussed about your arm.

"I should have known." He mumbled to himself turning away from you.

You knew he was falling into his self-loathing. "Yes, you should have." You fake scolded him. "How dare you miss something that says I'm extinct. It's so shameful." He looked at you annoyed but you just laughed. "Loki how were you supposed to know I was a bird princess?"

"You don't believe it." He said confidently walking over to the window shaped like an eye.

"I think I'm in shock." You chased him over. "Can you honestly blame me?"

"No." He huffed looking at you. You both looked out the window for a second.

"You know it's not exactly what I expected either."

He raised his brow. "What did you expect?"

"I don't know. A gnome? I was kinda rooting for that honestly."

He grinned with a slight chuckle. "I suppose you will just have to settle for being a fire princess then."

"Tony's gonna be excited. He pretty much called it."

"You will never hear the end of it."

"Probably not." You laughed. Tony was gonna take his win and run around screaming it to the rooftops. Literally. "And I guess it all makes sense. After all, I do have a prince for a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

You didn't look at him but continued to watch the cars pass along the street. "Strange said it. I don't disagree."

He placed his hand under your chin and turned your head towards him. Once your lips touched they locked instantly. You were in less shock this time and smiled throughout it. He pulled away and smiled slyly. "Neither do I."

"Ahem." Your heads snapped over to see Strange standing there with a disapproving look sitting on his face. You blushed and turned your head away as Loki didn't seem ashamed at all as he stared Strange down. "If you two are done, I found something to help." You grabbed Loki's hand and pulled him over to talk to Strange.

"Whatcha got for me, Steven?" You remarked sarcastically.

He held out a silver necklace with a pendant that liked like a claw dressed in silver. "It's an indestructible enchanted pendant. This should help you maintain your powers. And help your phoenix side stop pushing against your human DNA."

"So I don't turn into a Phoenix?"

"You're still a phoenix, but it's unlikely you will have a Phoenix form. This pendant will ensure that."

Loki took the pendant and looked it over. You let him place it around your neck nodding to him as a thank you. You turned your attention back to Steven. "Do you mind if I take that book? About Phoenixes? I might have a lot of explaining to do."

He brought his hand up and the book he was reading from came forward. He handed it to you. "You have full access to the library. Although Wong won't be very pleased so, do so discreetly." He smirked at you.

He walked both of us to the door holding it open for us.

Loki continued through the door but you turned around to Strange. "Thank you, Steven. For all your help."

"It's my pleasure. I apologize if it was a bit overwhelming."

"No, I wanted answers. I just didn't expect so many." You waved to him before continuing through the door.

Loki stood on the sidewalk waiting for you as you trotted down the stairs. "Princess (y/n)." He bowed politely with sarcasm shining through instead.

You rolled your eyes and curtsied in front of him. "God of Mischief."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that all made sense. I have like tons of clues and easter eggs in each chapter. I don't know if anyone caught on. At least one person had to. Anyway, thanks for dealing with my horrible writing. I seriously appreciate your bravery lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to explain your conversation with Strange to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ;)

"And that's what happened."

No one answered. But all eyes were on you. You thought going through it would make you more comfortable with the idea of being a firebird princess. A half human one too. But you could confidently say that the shock hadn't left you yet and you were just as uncomfortable (if not more so) about it as ever. And after explaining it to the team, you weren't sure if it felt better or worse.

You weren't alone, however. While you tried to let the team know what happened and what you were and how completely mad it all sounded, Loki stood behind the couch and chimed in when it became hard for you to explain anything. But he let you explain most of it. He said it wasn't his place to explain something so personal. Which was super polite, but really the wrong moment for it.

"So you're a bird?" Clint said with the most confused face of all.

"My father was. I'm half uh... half bird." You put your head in your hands. "This is insane. I'm insane. What is even going on?"

"Yup this is bonkers." Cap nodded as he stared out above your head. Nat hit him on the side giving him a look that so obviously meant 'shut up'.

"So how did your dad... make you?" Tony asked.

"It seems only you would ask such a question." Loki scoffed dramatically.

Bruce grabbed the book off the table and opened it to the marked page. "Phoenixes are commonly known for taking human form to blend in. It is known as their most vulnerable form. If a Phoenix is weak or on the verge of death, they have the option to take this form to preserve their life force. Only the most powerful Phoenixes will have the ability to hold it for long amounts of time."

"Brucey is right. Just like I said, he was sick and she found him in his human form."

"Do you mind if I borrow that?" Tony asked walking up behind Bruce. "I think I'm behind on my mythical creatures."

You giggled but nodded. "I think Loki has first dibs so you'll have to get it from him."

 _/I do not recall calling "dibs"/_  

_//You do want it first don't you? I thought I would do it for you before Tony got his hands on it.//_

_/And you assume I have not read it before?/_

_//Oh, I'm sure you have. But that doesn't mean you can't read through it again with a new perspective and or test subject.//_

_His laugh echoed in your head._

_/What would I do without you?/_

_//Crash and burn.//_

Cap walked over to the book looking through it. "And you can turn into one of these things?"

"Not as far as I know. I'm still half human." You pulled the necklace from underneath your shirt. "This will help me control my powers as they grow stronger."

"Like the limiters?" Bruce asked.

"Except they won't explode on me." You smirked at Tony who just rolled his eyes.

"She's got you there." Nat laughed with you.

"This says they were immortal." Bruce pointed out from the book. "Only If they got fatally injured or severely sick they would turn to ash and reform. So this sickness must have been-"

"Enough to kill an immortal." Loki finished his sentence while staring intensely at the floor.

Everyone looked at you with either intrigue or sympathy. All you could do was a shrug. "I really have no clue. I'm barely over the fact that Tony guessed this whole thing."

"That's right I did. By the way, you all now owe me ten bucks." Tony said with his ego shining brighter than ever. You could only chuckle at his idiocy.

You had no idea pacing could be aggressive but Thor seemed determined to prove that it could as he stomped back and forth along the wall of the room. "I remember the rumors about father receiving the message from Heimdal." He remarked while clutching his chin and swinging Mjölnir. "How the Phoenixes were pleading the Alfather for help as they began to die out. Heimdal suggested that we assist them but nothing ever came of it. I knew there was more but I didn't pay much mind to it. It was only a story after all."

"You find out a whole species is dying and you say it's just a story? That's... that's really messed up." Bruce muttered to Thor.

Thor walked over and sat beside you. "Now are you absolutely sure your father was the last one?" Thor asked completely ignoring Bruce. You could almost feel Loki's eyes staring daggers at Thor from behind you even if he was keeping his calm composure.

"If what I've been told is correct then he stayed and cared for the sick till no one was left. Afterward, he fled to earth alone."

Thor placed his hand on your knee nodding to you. "He sounds like a quite noble king to be so loyal to his subjects. It would have been an honor to know such a being."

"Thanks, Thor. I'm sure he would have appreciated that." You smiled kindly at him even though you weren't sure how you felt about your father.

An instant later, Loki was sitting next you glaring at Thor who swiftly took his hand away from your knee.

Everyone had seemed to have gotten the idea of how Loki acted around you. Less sly and mischievous, and more protective and well... still pretty mischievous. Just in a different way. No one seemed to object to you being protected by a god. The boyfriend title would have to come later though. Because even though you smiled at him as he sat down, you could see the other people in the room twitch.

Cap cleared his throat making all eyes on him. "Just so we're clear, none of this information leaves this room. If this gets out, I don't know how it would go down."

"You mean people finding out there are **more** aliens would cause global panic?

“Probably, but that’s not what I mean.”

“Well, what do you mean?"

Nat crossed her arms looking frustrated. "There are certain groups who do anything for power. Including taking things that don't actually belong to them."

"You mean HYDRA?"

Everyone looked dumbfounded by your question. Tony looked a bit more confused than the rest. "You know HYDRA?"

"I feel like you guys underestimate my level of snooping." You giggled innocently. Tony had passed out and when you went to take him to bed, you went through the files on threats. You may have been looking to delete Loki's. Which you did. And no one noticed. "I've done my research." You shrugged.

_//You're not on the threat list anymore.//_

You subtly winked to Loki.

_/Oh my. What have you done?/_

"So what do we do?"

"We keep it under wraps," Tony announced. "Like Peter, to everyone else, you're an intern."

You leaned over whispering to Nat. "Who's Peter?"

"Later."

Tony continued. "But to us, she's an Avenger in training."

"I like the sound of that.

A large alarm suddenly went off distracting everyone from the conversation at hand.

"Guys we've got a problem," Steve said. All eyes moved to the TV where the news displayed an attack. "We’ve got to go. Suit up."

Everyone else stood up quickly before running in different directions while you and Loki chilled on the couch.

"Would you like to watch another movie?" Loki asked to your surprise

They never asked you guys to run off with them so you usually spent this time showing Loki your favorite movies. He pushed back at first but with much persistence, he was warming up to them. So far you've watched Forest Gump, How to Train Your Dragon, Back to the Future, and The Shining. He was adapting. Now you had to get him to read the Harry Potter books

The clanking of armor distracted you from answering him as both of you looked over and Tony sauntering in with his full suit on but with his helmet down. "Get your battle shoes on Reindeer games. You're with us."

Loki looked surprised. "You are asking for me to join you?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to make sure you're reliable. And if you're gonna be an Avenger, you're gonna fight with us."

Loki looked hesitant but nodded slightly. 

"Wait can I come?" You questioned Tony.

"Sorry Fire princess. You're here."

"But I can help." He didn't answer you. "Look, you just said I was an Avenger in training. I've got to get out there at some point."

Tony sighed deeply. "(Y/N) please, I said no."

"But-"

"No (y/n)!” He screamed at you much like a father yells at his child. “You are going to stay here where it’s safe. No arguing."

You didn't flinch. "Fine Tony."

His helmet came over his head. "Jarvis call Pepper up here. She's gonna babysit her."

"Babysitter? Tony, we both know that I don't need-"

"Don't lie. I know sneaking out was the first thing you thought of."

You didn't answer because he was right.

Tony walked towards the deck. "Reindeer games there's a jet landing on the roof. I'll see you there." He took off from the desk before vanishing from sight.

Loki turned to you looking sympathetic. "You have quite the nerve to challenge him like that."

"He's being overprotective."

"As am I." He touched the edge of the necklace and something pulled through your body making it feel dull.

"Loki." You snarled at him. "What did you do?"

He chuckled. "You have the mind of a trickster, my love. I know what you would do once Mrs. Potts joins you."

Yes, it was true. You were going to leave an Illusion of yourself and sneak out to help. You weren't a child. You know you could help in some way shape or form. You hoped he wouldn't catch on. It was your own fault for having the god of Mischief as a boyfriend.

"It's simply a spell so your powers are limited for a certain amount of time. And the pendant is unremovable so no loopholes." You crossed your arms pouting to yourself as he just laughed at your childlike reflex. "We will be right back Darling. I won't be long." He put his hand on your cheek smiling.

You leaned into his hand shutting your eyes. "I know. I just want to help."

"And you will. But not now. He just wants to keep you safe. As do I."

"If you were there I'm sure I would be." You smirked at him playfully.

He chuckled. "Of course you would. But for now, unfortunately, you need to listen to Stark."

"I really hate you when you're right."

He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you close, kissing you softly on the forehead. "You must despise me then." He smirked.

The sounds of a jet landing could be heard from above and it drew your attention away from the flirty god. "They'll be waiting for you."

"I suppose so." His clothes swiftly transformed into his Asgardian battle armor as he stood tall. "Try to rest. It has been quite a day."

"I'll do my best."

He nodded to you before disappearing in a shimmer of green light.

You sat back down on the couch grabbing the remote off the table switching channels. You didn't mind Pepper. She was very straightforward yet kind and kept Tony in line when he got out of it.

What you did mind was being left behind.

The elevator dinged and Pepper walked out looking at you and shaking her head. "Were you actually gonna sneak out to fight with them?"

You sat up looking over at him. "I was gonna try. Tony was just a step ahead of me."

"That's a first." She sat next to you typing something on her phone.

You couldn't help but laugh at that. "I like to keep him on his toes."

"As you should. Someone has to." She giggled. "But a girls night isn't too bad is it?"

"We're missing Nat, but yeah, I could use a girls night."

Pepper ordered a pizza and you both watched Chic flicks all night. It was nice but as 11:00 approached your eyes began to drift shut. It wasn’t long until both you and Pepper were asleep on the couch.

Loki was right. You were exhausted.

 

_~~~~~~~_

 

_Darkness surrounded you. Nothing surrounded you. Whether your eyes were open or closed you couldn’t tell as it all felt the same. Hollow. Empty. Withdrawn._

_Your feet were rooted into the floor. Unmoving yet steady. Everything felt thick and dense and when you tried to move, you found you were unable to do so._

_“What’s going on?” You called out desperately. Nothing felt right and every second that passed terrified you. “L...Loki? ”_

_Nothing and no one answered._

_A flame no bigger than a pin needle lit up on the floor. It created very little light but was just enough to see your own hands_

_An odd humming came from the flame that seemed almost familiar. A small song that you could have sworn you’ve heard before._

_Slowly the small fire grew larger and larger with you being able to nothing but watch._

_It seemed to take shape as it reached the height of your hips. First a head, then a chest, then legs and arms branched off from its sides._

_The flame stopped as it stood at least a head taller than you. What looked like eyes flickered open in front of you. They were dark and sullen yet still light and vibrant as heat radiated off of them the most._

**_‘My sweet girl.’_ **

_What looked like a hand drifted upwards and caressed your cheek affectionately. You flinched as he touched you which made him take it away immediately._

**_‘I’m sorry. I realize you do not know who I am.’_ **

_He didn’t have a mouth but his voice echoed everywhere proving to you he didn’t need one. His voice was deep and smooth with a small accent accompanying it. It seemed soothing to you in a way._

_“Where am I?” You asked abruptly._

**_‘Still where you were. Just fast asleep.’_ **

_He took a step back looking you over._

**_‘Oh, how you’ve grown. Last I saw you...’_ **

_He paused as if the memory was painful._

_“So we’ve met before?”_

_‘_ **_Yes. So very long ago.’_ **

_He didn’t stop staring at you._

_‘_ **_Are you able to… do you know where you come from?’_ **

_You let your eyes glow intensely dark showing your stronger side. You weren’t sure why you would do that. But everything inside of you said to trust him._

**_‘I knew you would. I just knew it.’_ **

_He reached over grabbing your hands from your sides looking over them. You clenched your jaw nervously as you were unable to take them away. He looked to you before letting your hands fall._

**_‘You’re terrified.’_ **

_He took a step back as if he was disappointed._

_“I am.”_

**_‘Why?’_ **

_“This is terrifying.”_

_A dark chuckled echoed everywhere bounding off the walls and rebounding back at you._

**_‘I suppose growing up with the humans you would have never experienced such things before.’_ **

_‘“And you’re not human?”_

**_‘Do I appear to be as such?’_ **

_He responded sarcastically catching you off guard._

_“I guess not.”_

**_'I've tried reaching you for so long. Something has been stopping me. Are you with anyone who-'_**  

**~(Y/N)!~**

_A distant voice sounding like Loki came throughout the room interrupting the flaming man._

**_‘I believe your friends are calling you.’_ **

**~Love, we need you to wake up.~**

_The flame reached out grabbing the back of your head pulling you close._

**_‘I will see you again daughter. I promise you.’_ **

_A large rush of light came through the room before everything went dark again._

 

_~~~~~~~~_

 

Your eyes snapped open and were immediately met with Loki’s vigorously green ones. 

“You got her?” Tony’s voice came from behind Loki’s. It was panicked. Unusual for Tony.

“Wha-” You yawned as your brain kept darting back to your supposed dream. “What do you mean?”

Nat grabbed your arm standing you up and pulling you away from Loki. “Remeber how earlier I said I’d tell you about Peter later.” You looked down on the floor and there was a kid. Barely 16. His entire side missing. “This is later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, actually I'm not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s heal Spider-Man. Let’s almost die. Sounds exhilarating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“You have got to be kidding me.”  
  
You kneeled next to the kid on the stretcher as his blood leaked into the floor and soaked your knees. His body was riddled with bullet wounds and he had a large laceration leaving a gaping hole in his side. It was a miracle he didn’t die out of blood loss alone.  
  
“Um, I need some water and a cloth.” You stuttered out towards the other people in the room. Cap and Nat ran off to grab what you needed and as you looked around everyone seemed scratched up and bruised. Even Thor and Loki seemed to have bruises covering their hands and faces. It must have been one heck of a fight. “This kid is barely 16. How was he fighting with you guys?” You asked as you checked the kid’s pulse.  
  
“He swung in and just started. He took a bunch of bullets for cap then dropped.” Nat handed you what you needed.  
  
“This is the spider kid from the files huh?”  
  
“Spiderman.” Tony corrected you.  
  
“He has a faster healing factor and metabolism,” Bruce mentioned. “He’s should be dead.”  
  
You placed your hand on the kids head feeling everything that rushed through his mind. He may have been unconscious but everything in his body worked faster than any human being you’ve ever healed. “It’s fighting. But becoming tired.” You tore open his shirt showing the surprisingly ripped chest. “But if..” You trailed off as the bad scenarios flashed in your head.  
  
Tony looked the most distressed as he kneeled across from you looking at Peter.  “Can you-“  
  
“Of course I can. That’s not what I’m worried about.” You poured some water on the cloth and wiped his chest down to clear the blood enough to see the wounds. “By the time I’m finished he could already be gone.”  
  
The room the tense. “What do you need?”  
  
“Loki.” You turned around towards the god who stood the farthest away. He was staring you down with intrigue but snapped out of it when he saw you looking. “Loki I need your help.”  
  
He walked over and kneeled beside you. “What do you need?”    
  
“Help me lift the bullets out.”  
  
Loki held his hands out as you did and the bullets pulled out of his chest and rose into the air. “Someone grab those.” Nat and Clint ripped the bullets from the air and stuck them on the table behind you.  
  
“Alright. I need you to keep him alive long enough for me to finish.” You took a deep breath. “Don’t wake him up but keep his body alert enough to accept my healing.”  
  
“Of course.” Loki placed his hands on the kid's temples closing his eyes. A light green poured from his hand and into Peter’s head.  
  
//Is this going to work?//  
  
You asked Loki in his head. But he didn’t respond.  
  
Weird.  
  
The chaos in this kids body began decreasing as Loki opened his eyes again. “I’ve done all I can.”  
  
“My turn.” All the fire rushes to your eyes as the tears began to fall instantly. Once they reached the wounds everything attached and came together closing the gashes leaving large scars. “Phase two.” You brought a heatless flame to your fingers tracing them across the scratches and scars still lying on his body. They began folding in on themselves and clearing up without any sign of them being there in the first place.

“Ok, Loki.” You said looking up at him. He didn’t meet your eyes but he brought his hands up as you pressed your hand to the kids head. “He has a concussion but it will heal faster if I push it along.” Transferring a bit of fire into the kids head the concussion lightened up. With one final breath, you looked over the kid's body. “He’ll be fine. Just a bit dizzy when he wakes up.” You stood up looking around before your eyes landed on Thor. “Thor can you bring him to a spare room beside mine. I can check on him there.”  
  
Thor nodded picking up the kid and throwing him over his shoulder before traveling towards your room.  
  
“Jarvis let me and fire princess know when underoos is awake. Also, send some new clothes up for him.” Tony stated.  
  
‘Yes, sir.’  
  
“Alright cool. Crisis averted. Now get in line.”  You said strictly as you wiped your hands down. You turned around only to receive received weird looks.  
  
“I’m sorry what was that?” Tony asked you raising his brow. "You just healed, what 20 bullet wounds? You've got to be somewhat tired."  
  
“I'm okay. Peter will be okay. You guys, on the other hand, look terrible. So, as I said, get in line I’m healing you.”  
  
“(y/n), are you sure you’re strong enough?” Bruce asked you from behind the absurdly quiet Loki.  
  
“If I didn’t feel strong enough I wouldn’t have offered.”  
  
Everyone shrugged and walked over to you. One by one you healed wounds, ribs, bruises, and a shaving Nik Tony had gotten that he insisted you heal. Thor came back in as you were finishing Cap and became his overly excited self at the sight of you being strong enough to do so. Loki stood in the back looking at you but never moving. Like he was pouting or plotting. It was the same face.  
  
As soon as everyone except Loki was healed the others thanked you before retreating to the bar for drinks. Tony had already offered you a cup of whiskey but you turned it down.

Unfortunately, Thor kept insisting you celebrate with them.

"This is as much a victory for you as it is for us!”  
  
“No.” You gave him a stern look. “I don’t drink. Pouring alcohol into a fire rarely turns out how you want it to.”  
  
“Oh but you must learn to celebrate like your ancestors!” He slapped you on the back joyfully almost knocking the wind out of you. “They ate and drank with my ancestors in times of victory!”  
  
“So they partied… with birds?”  
  
Loki approaches you from behind looking towards Thor. “I do believe she is right brother. After all, I still need to be healed.”

“Loki that was your first time in the battle as an Avenger! You must celebrate along with us!”

Loki looked at Thor familiar look of determination in his eyes. “Thor. I do believe the others will be waiting for you.”

Thor sighed. “Very well brother.” He grasped your hand politely kissing it. “I hope you may show me your skills on the battlefield soon princess.”

You rolled your eyes at his sudden chivalry. “First off, I am not a princess. Second, call me that again and I'll be hitting you with your own hammer." He chuckled lightly before nodding to Loki and continuing towards the other Avengers. You turned towards Loki smiling to yourself. “I’m gonna head to bed. That took a lot out of me.”

He didn’t meet your eyes. “I’ll escort you to your room.”

“I’ll be okay.” You reassured him.

“Please.” He finally looked you in the eye but rage seemed to billow from it rather than his usual kind diplomacy. “Let me escort you to your room.” He gripped your shoulders tightly. Almost aggressively. Before you could say a word Loki had steered you towards your room with his grip still grounded to your shoulder. 

“Lokes you ok?” You asked as you approached your room.  
  
He didn’t respond as his grip on your shoulder only got tighter.  
  
When you reached your door Loki opened it for you politely like he commonly did but he didn’t look at you. You raised your brow but walked forward anyway. As soon as you heard the door shut behind you, Loki threw you forward towards the floor. You landed on your hands and knees before turning around and quickly standing up.  
  
“What an ignorant creature you must believe me to be. That I would not see you through your disguise.” He reared his head as a dagger appeared in his hand.  
  
“What are you talking about?” You held your hands out in front of you.  
  
He swung the dagger above your head but you leaned back avoiding it. “Where is she?”  
  
“Loki will you cut it out. It’s me.” You summoned your own dagger and brought it up defensively.  
  
He swung at you but you caught his elbow. Bringing his other arm up he hit you on the side of your head. You fumbled back holding your hands over your ear as it throbbed. “Choosing to lie in the presence of the God of Lies. How quaint.” He brought the dagger up pointing it at you as his allusion multiplied and surrounding you laughing maniacally. Like he was trying to torment you. “Did you truly believe I wouldn’t notice you as soon you woke?”  
  
You brought a flame up in your hand slightly blowing through it as it rushed across all the illusions killing them off one by one only to leave your Loki standing behind you with his dagger raised. You quickly spun around blocking his blow with your own dagger.  
  
“Loki that’s enough.”  
  
He approached you fiercely. “How dare you try and fool me with the woman I love.” He lunged at you but you stepped out of the way. “Someone I care about to fulfill your own selfish needs.”  
  
“Ok, how could I have healed the kid if it wasn’t me?”  
  
He looked at you sneering with rage billowing off of him. “Power can be faked.” He threw the dagger forward. You leaned to the side as it barely grazed your head. 

"Loki your letting rage cloud your judgment. Will you listen to me!" Reaching over you took his dagger out of the wall gripping it in your left hand. 

"Why would I listen to something as worthless as you?" He snapped at you snarling through his teeth. 

That hurts.

Taking a deep breath you dropped both of the daggers to the floor leaving you weaponless. “I’m not fighting you.” He looked at the daggers then back at you raising his brow. “I have no idea what you think you saw but I’m me.” His eyes flinched away from you like it was difficult to look you in the eye. “Loki looked at me.” Your eyes began to glow with red and orange light. Something familiar spread through his face like a look of recognition. You smiled and laughed as you believed it was all over. “Hello God of Mischief.”  
  
Before you could react Loki had his hand wrapped around your neck cutting off the air. “Where is she?”  
  
“Loki.. please it’s me.”  
  
He slammed you against a wall. His hand grew tighter and the air was gone from your lungs. “If you have laid a single finger on her I will not hesitate to kill you and anyone else who gets in my way.”

"Then do it." You grasped his wrist as your breath disappeared. "If you really think I'm something else then kill me." 

The grip from his hand became tighter. Nothing could reach your lungs. 

“ _Just do it._ ”  
  
Black sports riddled your view.  
  
You weakly reached your hand up touching his head just enough to let some magic flow. You showed him your memories of dancing in your cell. The memory of him holding you while you were frightened of yourself. The memory of him protecting you as you escaped. Anything that made you feel close to him. Like he would be there for you forever. _No matter what._  
  
His eyes grew wide as the memories flashed in front of his eyes.  
  
“ _you swore_.”   
  
His hand left your throat and you dropped to the floor coughing wildly and gasping for breath.  
  
He just stared down at you with hatred in his eyes. “Those were your.. our memories.”  
  
“What else did you expect?!”  
  
He looked frustrated. Almost like his brain was working 80 miles an hour. “But I saw it. I **felt** it.”

“You just tried to choke me out because you **felt** something?” You remarked with a wheezing breath.

"But even if powers can be faked, memories that specific cannot. That means.." His eyes grew wide with the realization. You looked up to him as you struggled to keep the tears from falling. "What have I done..."

You took a whimpering breath looking back to the floor. "I...I'll be ok." He fell next you and tried to pry your hand away from your neck to look over the damage but you took yourself away from him. "I said I'll be ok."

"I could have sworn-"

"What could have possibly seen that would enact that reaction?"

He took his hand away looking guiltily at his own hands then back to you. “Older magic. You were completely engulfed in it as you slept. It believed someone had taken you and tried to use a disguise or illusion in your place.”  

You sighed finally looking up to him. "Something or someone visited me while I was asleep.” You coughed as you still held your throat. “This guy was just fire. From head to toe and talked to me like I knew him.”

You pulled your hand away from your neck but you could feel the bruises forming where his hand had been. You wince as you ran a finger along the edge of it.

“Easy Love easy.” He kneeled down next to you petting your hair comforting you the best he could. “How could you let me do that to you? You could have easily burned me to ash.”  
  
“I.. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

He sighed deeply looking at you with his dark green eyes. “That shouldn't matter. You should have done so anyway.”

"Why? What would hurting you do? Leaving me alone to explain how I killed the only person who seemed to care for me when I had no one? No. Never. I could never."

He scooped you up and laid you on your bed. He sat down on the chair next to it looking you over. “I could have killed you.”

“You almost did.” You tried to chuckle but it erupted in a coughing fit.  
  
You stinging heat rushed through your neck making it arch to the side. Squeezing your eyes shut you moaned at the pain spreading through your neck.  
  
He felt your forehead and frowned at you. “You are below your regular temperature. You must have used too much magic to heal the others.” He scolded you. 

"And I suppose you trying to kill me didn't factor into that at all." You looked over his face and saw a large scratch with dried blood covering his forehead. “Speaking of healing.” You pulled the last of your magic into your hand making small flames on the tips of your fingers.

He grabbed your wrist bringing it away from himself. “Don’t.” You looked at him confused as your fire dimmed. “I cannot let you use the last of your magic on me.”

“Nonsense.” You took your hand away from his and wiped it across his head healing his wound. “There. All better.” The light was so dimmed in your body that just lying down felt tiring.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"You're welcome." You scoffed rolling your eyes.

"I am the one who left bruises on you. Who almost killed you. And you heal me? Why?" 

You put your hand on his cheek smiling slightly. “You were trying to protect me. In the worst way possible but you were trying.” You chuckled weakly.

He turned his head away from you ashamed of what had happened. “I am so sorry I have done this to you.”

"It's alright."

He looked at you with sad eyes. “How can you forgive me as fast as that? I.. hurt you. That should not be forgiven so easily.”

"If I truly thought you were trying to hurt me, I would have called out for help. But I didn't."

"That's incredibly foolish."

"Maybe." You shrugged looking up to the ceiling. "But I trust you. I love you. I love the team. If I felt anything else, I would have left here by now." You smiled to yourself as your eyes began to drift closed. "Please don't go." You whimpered with your eyes shut tightly

"I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thank you, Loki."

He squeezed your hand in his. “You’re so different.” It was so faint you almost missed it. He moved forward kissing you softly on your forehead as you drifted into a deep sleep. “Sleep well my flame. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you again. Not as long as I am around.”

  
~~~~~~

  
When you awoke the next morning you found Loki gone. Leaving a plate of pancakes and a note explaining that they had to do a debriefing with the team on the battle last night and he would be back later in his place. Not the best switch, but the pancakes were good enough to keep you satisfied.

Jumping out of you could feel the bright fire pulsing through you as your powers were restored from sleeping well and the oddly great pancakes. You ran over to the mirror to look at your bruise. It was completely gone. "Loki." You smiled a bit. He must have healed it after you fell asleep last night.

You quickly grabbed your dagger from the floor walking out the door. You used your magic to change your Pajamas into your Asgardian training outfit before proceeding to the training room. You needed to work on your fire and keep your mind off everything else in your life and this is the only outfit that wouldn’t burst into flames.

Jarvis informed you that Peter was awake and talking to his aunt in his room. You thought it might be best to give him some privacy so you left half of your pancakes at his door and told Jarvis to lead him to you when he was done so you could check up on him.  
  
Opening the doors and stepping inside the training room, the air was cool and fresh. But of course, all that would change as you began working with your fire.  
  
Clapping your hands then expanding them would create a shield that is impenetrable according to Jarvis. With his help, you tested this by a robot shooting at the shield only for the bullets to flatten and crumble to the floor. A helpful trick in battle, or if Nat got testy with anyone.

When you twisted your palms together then pulling them apart forming something that resembled a spear. Except it was on fire. Mild or spicy is how you enjoyed explaining it. Mild would just pierce the body then disappear. Spicy would disintegrate whatever it touched. So it’s a good either or.

Unfortunately, the spears would flicker out before they landed on the objects you were aiming at. And the shields were only big enough to cover half of your body. It was barely the size of Cap's shield and you really couldn’t hold it for long.  
  
“Baby steps.” You groaned to yourself as the spear disappeared before it touched the dummy once again. Walking over to the dummy you placed your hand on the shoulder as the entire thing lit into flames, then fell to ash. “There. Different solution. Same result.”  
  
“Woooaaahhh.” Someone exclaimed from the doorway. Turning around quickly you recognized Peter from the last night. He leaned against the doorframe with weak knees. “Oh my gosh sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. Jarvis told me to come to see someone names (y/n).”

“No, come in. I need to look you over anyway.” You smiled at the enthusiastic kid who wasn’t even scared of what he saw. A welcomed change.

“Oh,” He held out his hand politely. “I’m Peter by the way.”  
  
“Spiderman. I’ve heard about you.” You shook his hand smiling at him. “I’m (y/n).”

"Ohhhh you're the girl Loki got out!"

You chuckled. "If that's how you wanna look at it." You pulled your water bottle over to you as it quickly flew across the room landing in your hand. "How do you know that by the way?"

"Oh, I read all about you like weeks ago. You were taken to Asgard and all that stuff. It's like a movie or something. Mr. Stark had left all that stuff up on his computer when I went to work on it."

"Huh, I didn't even know I had a file. Loki said he couldn't find it." You took a long drink from your bottle before setting it down.

"I didn't read much. Mr.Stark got upset when he saw me looking at it."

"Yeah well, I'm kinda a secret so shhh." You held your finger to your lips and winked at him making you both giggle. You helped him over to an obscure leather couch in the back of the room.

Laying him down he smiled giddily at you. “Thanks.”

“My pleasure Spidey.” You smirked at him as your eyes began shining a bit. Waving your hands over his body you observed his closed wounds.

“You’ve got magic? I thought Thor’s brother was the only one in the tower with magic.”  
  
“You thought wrong.” You laughed at his stunned ness. “Loki and I have different and similar types of magic. We work together well.”

“So, are you like an Alien or an enhanced?”

You hadn’t really thought about it before. Did you count as an Alien?

“I wouldn’t call myself enhanced. But I wouldn’t qualify myself as an alien either.”

“So what would you say then?”

“I don’t know. A hybrid maybe.” You placed a hand on his forehead feeling out his concussion. “What about you Petey, what would you qualify on this scale of species you seem to have?”

He laughed but flushed as you called him Petey. “An enhanced I guess. I was bitten by a radioactive spider.”

“Oh really? I've seen some stuff about you on the news. I don't remember them mentioning that though.” You felt around his body to make sure nothing structurally damaging had happened as he slept. “Is it true you can crawl up walls?”

“Yeah but Mr. Stark doesn’t exactly like me doing it here. He says I leave footprints on the ceiling.”

You roared with laughter as he giggled along with you. "I thought I saw a size 9 in the lab." You pulled your hand away from his head smiling. “Alright, Petey you’re all good. But let's keep the bullet wounds to a minimum for now on huh?” He nodded and sat up straight on the couch smiling at you as you walked away.

You moved into the middle of the room to pick up your dagger. The thoughts of last night seemed to want your attention at that moment as your neck stung as the bruises finally faded away completely. Loki attacked you. He thought you were something else and was willing to kill you. And what the hell visited you last night! He had called you daughter. But that can’t be possible. He was dead.

“What are you a hybrid of?” Peters' voice came from behind you pulling you out of your damaging thoughts.

You sighed deeply looking to your hands.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to me." Peter smiled guiltily.

“No no, it's alright. I just only found out yesterday. It's a bit new to me." You smirked a bit but continued to fidget with your dagger. "My mother was human like everyone else here on earth. My father.. or dad was something completely different.”

“Was he an Asgardian? Like Thor?”

You chuckled. “Not exactly.” Peter looked at you will intrigue and excitement. With a look like that, you felt that you couldn’t deny him a straight answer. “My father was Phoenix.”

“Like from Harry Potter?”

You laughed with him. “I suppose in a sense, yes, like Harry Potter. But Again, not exactly. He was a lot like it. Extra strength, healing abilities, fire manipulation, but he could turn human. That’s how he met my mother.”

“Oh wow, That’s really cool! I always thought they were cool and tried to do more research but nothing ever comes up that’s consistent.” He sort of pouted at the statement like it was really frustrating for him.

You chuckled quietly to yourself as you threw your dagger at the target barely missing the center. “Here.” You waved your hand summoning the book from yesterday. “This should explain everything. Just put it back in the lab when you are done. Tony would kill me if he knew I had taken it back already.”

‘(Y/N) and Peter, Mr. Stark has asked for you to join him in the lab.’

“Oops.” Jarvis's voice sounded from above you interrupting your conversation. If Tony was in the lab, he definitely saw you poof the book. “Speak of the devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {[This chapter is literally an emotional rollercoaster]}


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor heads to Asgard and tries to invite you along. Instead, you go on your first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have to thank you guys for all the support. It means so much to me and I am more than happy to write more for those who enjoy it. I already have the next ten chapters planned out hee hee. But seriously it means so much and I really can't believe all the kudos and kind comments. It means the world to me <3

You were lying on the couch with a book in your hands and your head resting on Loki’s chest. He was playing with your hair gently as you both read the book you were holding. Astronomy was more interesting than you had initially thought. And thanks to Loki you had begun to take an interest. He had insisted you read it and you didn’t mind. You had read most of the books in the tower anyway. Something new couldn’t hurt.  
  
“Are you enjoying it?” He asked without taking his eyes off of the book.  
  
“I am.” You looked up at him. “It’s very interesting. I had no idea about the neutron star.”  
  
“Have I not shown you this one before?”  
  
“Not that I can recall.”  
  
“I would have at least thought you read it beforehand.”  
  
“Not all of us are 1000 years old.” You rolled your eyes looking back to the book. “That luxury is exclusive to a few.”  
  
“I suppose so.”  
  
“So I'm guessing you've read it what, four, five times?”  
  
“Seven.” He licked his finger and turned the page of the book.  
  
“Figures.”  
  
“As you said, I am over a thousand years old love. Any book you have read I have read at least four times.”  
  
“Except the Harry Potter books.”  
  
He sighed. “They never caught my attention as others did.”  
  
“I honestly would have thought you would be all over them. With magic and Wizards and stuff like that.”  
  
“I always found the magic in most Midgardian literature to be most inaccurate.”  
  
“Well, there are different types of Magic. My fire isn’t the same as your illusions. Maybe they just make up their own type.” He looked at you intrigued. “Besides how would they know better? It’s not like we see someone like you every day.”  
  
“While there may be different types of magic, there are few that grasp the core. By accident or on purpose very few seem to find the basics.”  
  
“Ones that are not in possession of actual magic of course.”  
  
He nodded his head in agreement. “However even if they were in possession I  sincerely doubt they would waste that information in a fictional book.”  
  
“I actually disagree. I think that some would use it to only make their story more realistic. The more descriptive and centered the book, the more alluring it is right? And accuracy sells.”  
  
He closed his book looking down at you. “Consider this my flame, would you write a book about your powers? About how you received them and how you will use them in the future? Certain powers, such as yours, are better kept in the head of the person in control.”  
  
You thought it over for a moment. "I guess I wouldn't write a book about it. Then again no one is a firebird mixed with human so it’s a bit more than just a wizard. But I’m not much of a writer anyway.”  
  
“If your writing is as alluring and wonderful as you and your mind are, I would be more than happy to read it seven times over.” He turned your head upwards kissing your forehead.  
  
You giggled squeezing your eyes shut. “ _My_ sly snake.”

" _My_ bright flame."

Loud footsteps indicated that Thor was coming down the hall and it sent you bolting upwards. You both sat up quickly and jumping apart as you took the book with you and Loki pulling one out of thin air. You still hadn’t told anyone you were together, it was for the best. 

You both looking up to Thor as he walked around the corner dressed in his battle gear with Mjölnir swinging from his hand.  
  
“Going out for tacos again huh?”  
  
“Unfortunately not this time. We are to return to Asgard promptly.”  
  
“Oh yeah. The deal.” You huffed as you realized Loki would have to leave.  
  
“What deal?” Steve asked walking in with Nat by his side, both sweaty from training.  
  
“In order for (y/n) to stay here on earth, Thor and I must continuously inform Odin on her progress in magic,” Loki informed them without looking up from his book. "As well as a report from Tony on my 'behavior'." He rolled his eyes with complete and utter annoyance.  
  
“Just to make sure we’re not burning down the world or anything.” You shrugged.  
  
“Oh cause you would never do that,” Clint said while sticking out his tongue.  
  
“I try my best not to.” You smirked standing up. “When do you dopes leave?”  
  
“As soon as possible. Father wished for us to arrive before sunset.”  
  
"Oh joy." Loki sighed turning his page.  
  
“I’m sure Frigga," You looked at Loki who turned his eyes up to you. "will be happy to see you guys.”  
  
"You know, she asks many questions about you.”  
  
“Really? How sweet. What does she ask?”  
  
“Are you happy? Is your magic progressing? Did you ever get that ice cream you spoke with her about?”  
  
Clint and Nat laughed with you as you remembered that conversation. “Oh, she is wonderful.”  
  
“I answer what I can, however, Loki takes most of the questions thrown upon us as he knows you much better than I." Thor leered at Loki who blushed at his implication and brought the book higher to cover his eyes.  
  
"Well please, send Frigga my love. I do miss her." You giggled.  
  
“Actually that is what I came to speak to you about. In order to explain your inheritance to Odin, I believe it may be best for you to join us and explain it yourself.”  
  
You laughed into your hand as Loki snickered. “I appreciate it, Thor. But I won't be going back there. And after our little mission impossible bit, I don't think I'll be welcomed back with open arms. "  
  
“The return of a species deserves quite a celebration. I’m sure Mother, as well as the kingdom, would be honored to have you.”  
  
"But would Odin?" You gave him a serious look as you watched his smile fall from his face.  
  
"You have much more of history than we ever knew beforehand. I'm sure my father would want to celebrate the return of the formidable Phoenix.”  
  
"But I am only half of the 'formidable Phoenix'. Even if I have a blood relation to them, that's barely enough to call me a princess."  
  
"Lady (y/n) your family had ties with ours. And you being the descendant of the royal bloodline may help keep those ties. But you must represent them as the ruler.”  
  
“I’m not royalty.” You growled at him as you eyes slightly glowed a burning red. “And I’m not going to represent my father and my entire species in front of the people who chained me up as a pet.”  
  
“Easy flame.” Loki comforted you grabbing your arm and brushing his thumb against it.  
  
You took a deep breath cooling yourself own. “I’m fine.” You answered as your eyes calmed.  
  
Steve spoke up from behind Loki. "Why does it matter so much if she's royalty? Can't she just be her?"  
  
"Royal families are often meant to represent their kingdom for those in it. A person of Royal blood is very important in keeping the ties and the peace that keeps either kingdom from falling apart." Nat answered him. We all gave her an odd look that meant how the hell do you know that. "I know things."

“If I remember correctly,” Loki added looking doubtfully at Thor. ”The Phoenix barely associated themselves with us. They were a fearless race and did not fear Odin in even his most glorious moments. Their ties were nothing more than a handshake.”  
  
“However, a peace treaty was put through. We would aid them, and they would aid us.”  
  
“And what came from that? When they were in need what did Odin do? Nothing. Now she is alone.”  
  
“(Y/N) you know If my father could have done something he would. There was nothing to be done. When they arrived, they were gone.”  
  
“Is that what you’ve heard?" Loki said speaking up for you. "I’m sure the powerful Odin could have thought of something instead of letting the entire race cease to exist only because they posed a threat to Asgard. Leaving a once powerful king weak and dying. Forced to live upon Midgard like a common animal. Then he has a child, and the great Odin barely spares a glance.”

"Loki!" You yelled as you were trying to interrupt his rant.  
  
“You know that is an untrue brother. You know he did all he could. And he thought them all to be dead.”  
  
“But what of the girl, the rightful heir, left upon earth to live among others who would treat her as if she is nothing.” He stepped towards Thor with fire in his eyes. “What a fantastic ruler Odin turns out to be. Letting a race die then leaving the heir alone and abused her whole life instead of bringing her and raising her as the queen she is truly meant to be. Now I understand the idiocy you seemed to have inherited."

“That’s enough.” Steve stepped forward noticing your discomfort. "This is getting us nowhere."  
  
Loki turned away from Thor walking back to the couch before slumping down with his book once again back in his hands.  
  
You sighed shaking your head. “Look, Thor, just because I receive a new title doesn't change who they see me as. And who they see me as, is a threat." You turned around grabbing your own book off the couch. “They may have not feared the Phoenix but they sure as hell fear me.”  
  
“I understand your situation lady (y/n). I do not wish to force you into this.” Thor said somberly. “I only believed it should come from you.”  
  
“I have nothing to say to Odin or the court. If they truly want to speak with me like a princess or whatever, they can come and get me themselves.”  
  
Loki closed his book standing up beside you. “Thor, would you please send mother my Love as well. I will not be joining you this time.” He interlaced his hand in yours as if to comfort you.  
  
"Why not?" Thor asked confused.  
  
"I believe I am better suited here” He smiled down upon you and even if it was for a split second, you felt safe. “But please, do not let me stop you from leaving as soon as possible."  
  
Thor raised his brow but shrugged as he knew it wasn’t his job to babysit his brother.  
  
He quickly said his goodbyes to us and walked towards the elevator without looking back.  
  
You turned to Loki looking up to him. "I'm gonna walk him out. I should apologize.”  
  
“You have nothing to apologize for.” He said with a stern composure yet a soft voice.  
  
"Someone should see him out anyway. Besides, I've been inside all day. I could use the light.” You stood on your toes kissing his cheek. “I won't be long."  
  
He sighed but nodded to you before you ran and jumped inside the elevator beside Thor. You waved to Loki as the doors slowly closed in front of you leaving you alone with the giant of a man.  
  
“He is right. You have nothing to apologize for.”  
  
“No, I do. I almost lost my temper. You were just trying to do the right thing.”  
  
He raised his brow confused. “You believe what I was trying to do was right?”  
  
“Yeah actually. I do think I should be the one to tell Frigga and Odin. But I just can’t go back there. Not unless I have to." You brushed your heel against the floor nervously.

There was a pause as you both watched the numbers go up.  
  
"Loki really does care for you," Thor said looking down on you.  
  
“He was there when I had no one else. I owe him my life.” You laughed a bit before noticing Thor hadn't looked away from you.

“Were you truly chained up while you resided on Asgard?"

"Chained, caged, trained, manipulated. All of the above. If it wasn't for Loki I would likely still be there. Or much worse." You tried to force out a laugh but you knew it sounded fake. "He cares about you too you know. He just has odd ways of showing it."  
  
"Indeed he does." Thor chuckled looking forward as the doors opened revealing the roof of the tower. You both walked forward and towards the launch pad. "There was one time my brother transformed himself into a snake because he knows how much I like snakes, and so I picked the snake up to admire it, but then he turned back and went 'BLAGH! It's me!' And then he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."  
  
“I’ve met his snake form. It is quite intriguing. I don’t blame you.”  
  
“If that’s the way he shows love to me I can’t imagine what he does for you.”  
  
“You think he loves me?”  
  
“I’m quite sure of it. The only person he treats as well as you is Frigga.”  
  
“And he loves Frigga.”  
  
He turned to you looking more serious than ever. Taking your hand, he kissed the top of it politely. "If he ever harms you in any way at all, please, do not hesitate to let me know."  
  
"So you can tell Frigga and she can take care of it?"  
  
He laughed. "Exactly."  
  
"See ya, Thor." You smiled taking a few steps back.  
  
He nodded his head politely before holding his hammer up. The Bifrost suddenly swarmed his entire body and an instant later, he was gone. Leaving the mark of the Bifrost on the roof of the tower.  
  
"Tony is not going to like that." You snickered as you were left alone on the roof engulfed in the light of the sinking sun. You walked over to the edge of the building sitting down and let your legs swing off of it as you watched the people scramble below you. Your skin and eyes took in the light as your lungs took in air and you felt relaxed. Like everything you've experienced didn't matter as long as you were here. You had forgotten how wonderful your skin felt as it bathed in the sun. You had taken it for granted before Asgard, now you wish you could just lie in it all day.

"You must have missed this." You looked behind you as Cap approached you warily. "The light I mean."

You chuckled looking back towards the sun. "More than anything."

He walked up beside you. "May I?"

"Of course." You motioned for him to sit down next to you. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm okay."

"Loki said you'd say that." He sat by you with his legs hanging next to yours.

"Anything else he said I would say?"

"That you were fine. I didn't need to do this."

"And where is the infamous god?"

"He went to his room as soon as you left. Told me he needed to be alone for a while and I should come to talk to you."

"You shouldn't have left him alone. He doesn't do well on his own."

"Well, you're the only one he wouldn't stab for entering his room."

"That's fair."

"So what are you doing up here alone?"

"It's... peaceful." You both looked on the horizon as the orange and pink sunset dropped into the sea. You laughed lightly to yourself as you realized exactly what was bothering you. "I wish I never found out anything about who I am."

He looked at you with his brow raised. "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not a Royalty. I'm not a Phoenix. I'm not human. And while I may have all these things in my blood I still just feel.. like me."

"You don't think you're worthy?"

"I  _know_  I'm not." 

He looked out towards the sunset. "You know," He laughed to himself for a second. "I wasn't so sure when I became captain America."

"How could you not be sure? You're Captain freakin America."

"I wasn't sure  _why_  they picked me." You looked at him confused. "I was just a kid from Brooklyn dreaming of being more. To fight in a war bigger than myself."

"And you became more."

He shook his head. "Even once I went through the process, nothing about me changed. I may have become the super soldier of America but in the end, I was still just that kid from Brooklyn. Because no matter what happened to me physically, I always knew who I was." He looked at your smiling. "And you're still you. You're a good kid with a good heart. Knowing all these things won't hurt you because no matter what comes your way," He put a finger on your heart. "This never changes." 

_"Huh."_

He patted you on your shoulder. "I'll leave you alone to get some sun." Standing up he walked back to the Elevator.

You turned around to look at him. "Thank you, Steve. That really helps."

"My pleasure (y/n)." The elevator doors closed over his face leaving you only on the roof once again.

Your ringtone suddenly went off in your pocket. Grabbing it out you looked down to find a message from Nat.

  
_**'Ready for your first mission?'**_  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
You were the distraction. Clint was the eyes. Nat had the jet. Loki was… just having fun.  
  
The team that should not be seen as Tony said.  
  
It was your and Loki’s mission. Nat and Clint were just there to observe. And because this mission was less of a ‘destroy everything’ mission and more of a ‘touch nothing and get out’ mission, iron man, hulk, and a man dressed as the American flag were benched.  
  
So here you were. Atop a hill with a large pile of firewood sitting next to you. Waiting for arrow boy to give you the signal to light it up. Drawing the guards like a moth to a flame and away from the entrance. Knock them out and erase their memories of you. Then you meet Loki at the front and proceed into the base.  
  
Loki had gone around back to take out the guards on the other side. He wasn’t supposed to kill them. Just knock them out and take out the memory of him being there. Although you were pretty sure he zoned out during that part of the flight. So you were hoping for the best.  
  
‘Alright firebird. Raise some hell’  
  
You smirked to yourself as Clint’s voice came through your earpiece. You reached over barely touching the wood before it burst into bright flames reaching at least ten feet high. You watched as the flames immediately drew the attention of the five guards out front.  
  
‘Hide kid.”  
  
You looked around quickly but the best option also seemed the most dangerous. “Arrow boy I’ll be off the radar for a few minutes. Watch my back.”  
  
‘Don’t die.’  
  
“I’m not planning on it.” You took your ear piece out placing it down in the grass. With a deep breath, you stepped into the fire as the flames engulfed your body. It didn’t hurt of course but they concealed you enough to be unseen by the approaching guards. You sat down with your legs in criss-cross applesauce as the five guards walked onto the hill.  
  
“Did ya see anyone?” The first one said walking in front.  
  
“No.” The second one grunted as he stalked around the fire with his gun raised.  
  
“Are we under attack? Should I call this in?” The third one and what looked like to be the youngest of the group shook like he was scared of what he might find.  
  
“Nah there’s no need to. It’s just a fire.” The fourth one raised his brow at the flames billowing upwards. They all brought their guns down and walked around the fire.  
  
“This is one hell of a fire.” The first one said.  
  
The fourth one snickered. “Straight from hell its self.”  
  
“Should have brought my marshmallows.” The fifth guy sarcastically commented.  
  
“You guys don’t think it was a demon or somethin?” The third one asked shakily.  
  
“Is little Mikey scared of ghosts?” The fifth guy teased. “Need us to read you a bedtime story too?”  
  
“Oh shut it. I’m only saying whoever lit this is gone now. Just like that.”  
  
“Well, the boogeyman definitely didn’t light this.” The second one remarked. “Someone’s gotta be around here.”  
  
“Hey look.” The fourth guy pointed to your earpiece wedged in the grass. They all surrounded the earpiece looking down on it. “Why would they leave their earpiece?”  
  
You stood up in the fire and with one last breath, you stepped out of the flames and stood behind them.  
  
“Hello, gentleman.”  
  
They all swiveled around with their guns raised towards you. You brushed your hands over your braid as the fire slowly extinguished from your hair leaving it the same as it was before.  
  
“State your business.” The second guy called out to you.  
  
“Fun. Mostly.”  
  
“Who-” The third one cleared his throat.  “who are you?” It was much deeper now.  
  
“Demon from Hell. oooooooo.” You teased him laughing to yourself. “No, actually I am just a girl with powers and I came with my boyfriend who is a god to take back some files your bosses stole from the Avengers.”  
  
They all raised their guns ready to shoot you. “The truth or we shoot.” The second guy calls out.  
  
You brought your hands up in a defensive position groaning to yourself. “Some people just can’t handle the truth.” You let your eyes glow just enough for them to get a worried look in their eyes.  
  
Clapping your hands together you sent out a shock wave that threw them onto their backs. You drew the guns of the fourth and first guys to your hands where you melted the edges before crushing it so it is unable to shoot. Everyone else was up now. The fifth guy began to shoot at you but you quickly brought up a shield blocking the bullets. You placed your hands on the face of the first guy knocking him out completely.  
  
The fourth guy rushed at you avoiding the shield the hovered wherever the gunshot. He went to punch you in the stomach but you dodged his blow and stuck your hand on his forehead knocking him out right next to the first.  
  
You turned towards the last three men as they huddled together, guns at the ready. “I’m really not gonna hurt you. So if you wanna just put the gun down-“  
  
So many bullets came rushing at you. But the shield jumped in front and blocked them all as they flattened and fell to the floor. You rolled your red eyes and walked towards them as the shield slowly became weaker. When you landed right in front of them they stopped shooting and looked at you with terror. You put your hands on the second and the fifth guy and they fell to the floor. The third kid stood there with his knees shaking.  
  
“How old are you?” You asked as your eyes cooled down a bit.  
  
“Twen... twenty. ”  
  
You grabbed his gun from him throwing it to the ground. ”There’s a town 5 miles away in that direction.” You turned your head towards the field next to you. “Do something better.”  
  
He looked at the passed out guards and back to you. “Yes, ma’am.” He turned and ran towards the town without looking back to you.  
  
You smiled to yourself before turning and picking up the earpiece. “Alright, Clint. Memories are wiped. I’m heading down.” You lowered your hand slowly and the flames slowly went out.  
  
_‘Captain Emo is on his way’_  
  
“What is it with you guys and nicknames?”  
  
_‘What is it with you and terrible clothing? I mean look at that costume. It’s so bland.’_  
  
“I just took out five armed guards and that’s what you’re focused on?”  
  
_‘When I’ve got something else to do I’ll do it. But for now, I’m only supposed to make sure you don’t die and judge your terrible taste in clothing.’_  
  
“It’s the only outfit that is fireproof.”  
  
_‘You could have at least added some color.’_ _  
_  
You looked down at the black suit. It covered you from your neck to your ankles.  It cut off at your shoulders and had a large sash the went across your waist. It shaped your curves very well and was oddly comfortable.  It wasn’t armor like Thor or Loki but the leather was so thick it would still be tough to deal damage to. It was made specifically for you. Fireproof and all.  
  
_‘How about this, if Stark throws a let’s say, press conference or party or something in the next two weeks and you get to go, Nat and I get to do your hair makeup and whatever you need.’_  
  
“And what do I get in return?”  
  
_‘The chance to look fantastic in front of everyone and double the pancakes.’_ _  
_  
“Double the pancakes? How could I pass on that.” You walked towards the front door and leaned on the edge of the building as you waited for Loki.

_‘So we have a deal?’_

‘Fine. But nothing purple.”

 _‘Deal’_  
  
At last, you saw the familiar god walk around the corner and approach the entrance. He was wearing his battle armor but was missing the large helmet. Too flashy for this type of mission. He also had a small but noticeable smirk laying on his lips that made you worried for the guards he had fought.  
  
“Mmm love, you look ravishing.” He flirted as his smirk only became wider.  
  
“It’s not the time or the place my dear prince.”  
  
“Oh but every prince must have a princess.”  
  
You rolled your eyes and flicked his chin upwards. “I am  **not**  your princess. But you  **are** my prince.”  
  
_‘Will you two quit flirting and get on with it?’_  
  
Nat yelled through your earpiece.

You walked into the base with Loki one step behind you. "So are we going to talk about yesterday?"

He hesitated. "I'm not sure what you mean," Loki said looking around a corner.

"You know exactly what I mean."

You gave you an annoyed look before you continue on. "Him asking for you to return to Asgard was selfish."

"I think we both that's not what I mean." You turned the corner with Loki right beside you. "Loki what's really going on?"  
  
”Odin has lied to me about my heritage my entire life. Making me feel like a monster when the truth finally came forward. I feel as though I may save you from that. Evidently, It seems I am failing."

A pack of guards came walking past the hall. You and Loki jumped out of sight looking at each other across the way. “You're not a monster and neither am I."

"I can see you fear yourself. I can see you avoid mirrors throughout the tower."

"I just have to adapt. That's what I've always done. I adapted to Asgard, I adapted to the lights, I can adapt to being a Phoenix."

The guards passed and you headed towards the main lab. "You do not always have to be fine."

"Neither do you." You raised your eyebrow at him. "I know you were upset yesterday and sent Cap to talk to me. I saw your room. It's wrecked. You should have just talked to me."

"I hurt you last time. I will never make that mistake again."

"But you don't go running away because you are scared you could hurt me. Loki I want to help you. I want to be with you. But we don't run when it gets scary." You grabbed his arm stopping him in his tracks. "You didn't run from me, and I won't run from you."

He grabbed your hand that rested on your arm looking you straight in the eye. "I would never run from you."

"Then we stay together. Prince Loki and Princess (y/n)."

He smiled. "I do enjoy the sound of that."

You smirked to each other before both stepping inside an empty lab. Only two men sat in chairs chatting quietly as all the security footage sat in front of them.  
  
“You didn’t see shit toby.” The chubbier guy remarked as he took a long drink from his coffee.  
  
Loki stepped behind them looking over their shoulders with them noticing.  
  
“I swear Charlie. I saw a girl with glowing eyes and a guy looking like that dude from NewYork. Thor's brother.”  
  
“Thor’s brother? Why in the hell would Thor’s brother give a frigin crap about us?”  
  
“Well I don’t know but I saw em. The girl and the guy. What’s his name again?  Lony? Lakey?”  
  
“It’s Loki.” They spun around in their chairs to see Loki standing with his hands behind his back. He lunged forwards grabbing their heads and banging it against the table knocking them out.  
  
“A bit brutal don’t you think?”  
  
“They will be fine. Maybe a slight headache.”  
  
“Whatever you say, Lakey.” You giggled but he just looked annoyed. “Got the cameras?”  
  
Loki nodded and proceeded to delete the footage of you guys sneaking around. He handed you the flash drive Tony had given you guys that would download the files they had taken. Plugging it into a computer you watched as all the files downloaded.  
  
_‘Hey dream team’_  
  
“What's up Clint?”  
  
_‘I was spotted. They came and I got them but I’ve got a nasty bullet through my shoulder. I’m heading back to the jet. Get out of there as soon as possible. We’ll pick you up.’_  
  
“Why is it always you that gets injured?”  
  
_‘The gods have it out for me.’_ _  
_  
Loki chuckled but continued to work.  
  
“The downloads at fifty. Give us five minutes to finish up and get out. Just do a fly by. Loki will put us up there.”  
  
_‘Got it. I’m going offline. Need anything just call Nat on your phone.’_  
  
You stood and watched as the downloads came through. Loki finished his job and walked over and stood by you.  
  
“You’re a natural at this.” Loki grinned.  
  
“It’s in my blood.”  
  
You looked over to him only to notice a small illusion over his arm. “What’s that?” You reached your hand out towards it but he stepped away.  
  
“Nothing you need to worry about.”  
  
You squinted at it before waving it off and revealing a large gash in his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
“We had a job to do.”  
  
“I appreciate your dedication.” You said sarcastically as you frowned at him. You brought a flame to your finger and ran it over the wound slowly. It wasn’t so bad that you needed to cry but it was a bit too much for your flames. So the wound closed steadily as you guided it along. “You don’t mind helping me sleep. I don’t mind healing your wounds. It’s as simple as that alright?”  
  
“You say you do not mind yet I see how much it takes out of you.”  
  
“So what? I’m not passing out anymore. That's what you call improvement.”  
  
He chuckled darkly looking at his newly healed arm. 

Without warning, you gripped his face bringing it down to yours. As he realized what was happening he ran his hand over your hair smiling through the deep kiss. He pulled you closer gripped the back of your hair in his hands as the coolness of his lips clashed with the heat of yours. He slowly pulled back with his eyes shut tightly. “My princess.” He muttered out between breaths.  
  
“My prince.”

He leaned back into you before a ding indicated that the files were done downloading. You pulled away grabbing the flash drive from the computer and sticking it in your pocket.  
  
“To be continued.” You smirked at Loki as you walked towards the door.  
  
“It’s not smart to keep me waiting.” He called after you.  
  
“The anticipation kills you doesn’t it?” You chuckled at him looking over your shoulder.

A large alarm suddenly started blaring through every speaker visible and the sounds of approaching guards made you and Loki run for it. "They better be there when we get out there or I'm gonna have to burn this place to the ground just to make an escape."

As soon as you stepped outside as you saw the quinjet approached you guys at a high speed without a hint of them slowing down.  
  
“Can you get us up there?” You asked Loki as the jet approached quickly.  
  
“Hold on.” He grabbed you around your waist and next thing you knew you were in the back of the jet.  
  
Nat was driving as Clint lay on his back with his shoulder bandaged.  
  
“Did you get it?” Nat asked from the front. You walked up next to her as Loki looked over Clint’s shoulder.  
  
“We did.” You pulled out the drive from your pocket showing it to her. “All their data is now our data.”  
  
“Atta girl. You and boyfriend back there did alright.”  
  
You sighed. You should have figured. Natasha knows everything. “How long have you known?”  
  
“Since the beginning.”  
  
“Don’t tell Stark.”  
  
“He knows too.”  
  
“Damn it.”  
  
Nat chuckled lightly as she flipped a few switches. “As long as you’re ok with it, I’m not gonna intervene.”  
  
“And Tony?”  
  
“Pepper took care of it for you.”  
  
“Does… um. Does anyone else know?”  
  
“Everyone on the team except Thor, Steve, and Bruce.”  
  
“Oblivious boys.” You rolled your eyes before looking behind you at Clint and Loki. Clint was staring Loki down and Loki looked skeptical yet understanding. “Oh no. Please don’t tell me-”  
  
“That he is totally giving him the dad talk? He absolutely is. He’s gonna get about five of them.”  
  
“From everyone?”  
  
“Well once they find out they will. Thor, Tony, Clint obviously, Steve, and Pepper. I think Peter might even give it a go.”  
  
“I’m surprised you didn’t give your own.”  
  
“I just left a note threatening his life. More my style.”  
  
“What about Fury? He can’t be ecstatic about it.”  
  
“You know Fury. He saw you can keep Loki under wraps. As long as you don’t go dark side he won’t try anything.” She shrugged. You both glanced back again and Loki seemed more scared then skeptical this time.  
  
“I should probably go save him from Barton's wrath.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
You strolled over to the two men who both looked over at you in surprise. Clint excited, Loki scared. “I don’t suppose you boys are talking about me?”  
  
“No, not at all,” Loki said but seemed unsure.  
  
“Loki why don’t you go talk to Nat. I have to heal this wound anyway.”  
  
“Alright.” He groaned as he stood up and walked over. He placed his hand on your shoulder whispering in your ear. “Be careful darling. You are already low.”  
  
“It seems like I’m always low.” You chuckled as he just slightly smiled. He kissed you on your forehead before walking over to Nat.  
  
You kneeled next to Clint. “Is the bullet out?”  
  
“Yeah, It’s out. Do you mind?” Clint leaned forward.  
  
“Of course not.” You brought some tears up and flicked them onto his wound and sealed it shut. Then you ran your hand on the edge removing the scars. “Any more pain?”  
  
“Nope. All good.”  
  
“So about our deal..”  
  
“The deal for me to dress you at the next Stark event?”  
  
“Yeah, your example was oddly specific. Anything you aren’t telling me?  
  
Clint laughed to himself. “Stark told me before we left that they are having a press conference and party to welcome Loki as an Avenger.”  
  
“You tricked me!”  
  
“Maybe a little.”  
  
You laughed but rolled your eyes. “And you want to dress me?”  
  
“I **need**  to dress you. You can’t go to this thing in a t-shirt and jeans.”  
  
“Watch me.” You stuck your tongue out at him giggling happily.  
  
“We had a deal. We dress you and you get to look nice in front of your boyfriend.”  
  
You blushed but sighed. “Fine. But please make it appropriate. No chicken suit or anything.”  
  
“There goes idea number one.” You looked at him annoyed and he just laughed. “Don’t worry firebird, you’re in good hands.”  
  
You patted him on his healed shoulder. “Thanks, Clint. Now get some rest. I can’t heal everything.”  
  
He flopped down on his back covering his eyes with his arm. “Night firebird.”  
  
“Night arrow boy.”  
  
You stood up and walked over to the seats in the back of the plane. It was going to be a 2-hour flight back. Might as well get some sleep. You leaned your head back against the wall closing your eyes trying to fall asleep.  
  
Someone sat next to you and you could feel their eyes on you. “Asleep already?” Loki’s whispered as if not to wake you.  
  
“I’m allowed to be tired.” You moved your head to his shoulder keeping your eyes closed.  
  
He chuckled. “Goodnight (y/n).” He whispered lightly.  
  
“Sleep tight Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! PLEASE let me know what you thought! I would absolutely love to hear it!
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> Would you guys be ok with a few pictures in the upcoming chapters? Let me know :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparing for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author is tired. Author will edit later. Author appreciates your patience.

“You? Wearing a dress? Pinch me I must be dreaming.” Tony roared with laughter as he walked you back to your room. “Ow!” He exclaimed as you pinched his arm smirking to yourself.

“Why is everyone so surprised by this? Yes, I am," He was about to say something else but you put your finger to his lips. "And yes, I am wearing heels too."

"And you're letting Barton and Agent Romanoff do it?"

"It was part of the deal. They get to dress me up, I get extra pancakes. How could I refuse?"

“Well was it worth it?"

“Yeah they were amazing but that’s not the point. My point in all of this is I need money for a dress they are supposed to get me.”

“Oh, he already bought it.”

“He did what now?”

“He bought it the night he got back from the mission. Said he and Agent Romanoff had their eyes on it for you for a while.”

“So you’ve seen it?" You asked perkier than before. "What does it look like? Please tell me it's not purple.”

“Yeah, actually it's bright purple with feathers layered across the whole thing. You’ll stand out for sure.”

You rolled your eyes stepping in front of him stopping him in his tracks. “Can you be serious for one second?”

Tony laughed at you. “You’re in good hands, fire princess. Boyfriends gonna have to fight to keep the other dudes away from you.” You frowned at him making him only laugh harder. “Would it make you feel better if I told you Pepper approved of it?”

You exhaled relieved. “Yeah actually.” You rubbed the back of your neck relaxing a bit more.

It's the night of the press conference than a party to announce Loki as an avenger. And while you were excited for him, you wouldn't call yourself ecstatic for the social aspects. You can't qualify yourself as a social butterfly. You were trapped in a cage for years so no one expected you to be. But you were going with Loki. And people were going to talk and see what he was like. So it was your job to be there and help him prove these people wrong. Without revealing your powers because you're still a secret technically.

Oh, what a stressful night this will be.

“Peppers going to be there tonight right?”

“As the CEO of Stark Industries, it’s my job to coordinate all these things.” Pepper said walking up from behind.

"And to fix Tony's mistakes." You giggled.

Tony shot you a glare before brightening up as Pepper got closer. “Miss Potts! Glad to see you could take time out of your busy schedule to come to see us!” Tony exclaimed gleefully.

She rolled her eyes before kissing Tony. “Someone’s gotta make sure the party doesn’t fall apart.” She looked at you smiling brightly. “Don’t worry your dress is beautiful. I helped them pick it out. All eyes are gonna be on you.”

“That's the last thing I want." You chuckled nervously. "Because going with the God doesn’t give me enough attention.”

“Did he ask you yet?” Pepper asked taking away the tablet from Tony.

You rolled your eyes at the question. “Just like I told Clint, he doesn't have to. Going together was given."

“If he doesn’t, I say we should say you’re my daughter just to throw off the press and to make Reindeer games jealous,” Tony said finally contributing to the conversation.

“No.” Pepper answered annoyed at him. She grabbed him by the collar and tried to take him away.

“What? Hey, what?” He asked pulling himself away from her. “Daughter of Tony Stark? Every guy wants a piece of you without the title but with the title, I’ll have to fight them off with my suit.”

“Absolutely not.” Pepper said shaking her head.

“Oh come one Pepper. She looks just like me."

“You both have brown hair. That’s it.”

“Yeah so?” He turned his attention back to you. “I’m adopting you that’s what I’m saying.”

“You’re What?”

“Legal custody. Mine.”

“What is even going on?” You asked looking between Pepper and Tony.

“Nothing.” Pepper put her finger on Tony’s lips to stop him from talking. “Nothing at all. Because you are a grown woman and he’s being overprotective.”

“People keep shushing me today. I don't think you're allowed to do that." Tony said as he moved away from her finger.

“We’ve got a few more things to set up before the press conference tonight,” Pepper said ignoring Tony. “I need you to focus for at least ten minutes.”

“Five."

“Nine.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

“Deal,” Tony smirked as Pepper just rolled her eyes once again.

You imagined there was a lot of that as you dated Tony Stark.

From the corner of your eye, you instantly spotted Loki strutting done the hall towards you guys. As he approached he turned his attention to Pepper. “I’m sorry to interrupt Miss Potts but may I steal (y/n) for a moment.”

“Of course. We should get going anyway.” Pepper gave you an exciting look before dragging Tony away.

“Wear the silver heels,” Tony yelled at you as he held two thumbs up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

“He was simply trying to do the impossible,” Loki said as he watched Pepper drag Tony away.

"The impossible?"

"Getting you to wear something more than sweats." He teased raising his brow. "Seems to be a battle even I cannot win."

“It’s a brutal battle only Clint was able to survive.” You chuckled while Loki gave you an odd look. “He already bought me a dress."

He looked at you doubtfully. "And how did he ever convince you to wear it?"

"I may or may not have accidentally made a deal with him where he could dress me.”

“I never thought I would see the day.”

“You continue to talk that way and you won't see anything at all.” You laughed as you both began walking towards your room at the end of the hall. “I haven’t seen you all day.” You told Loki as he stared down at you.

”I’ve been busy.”

”Doing what?”

”I don’t believe I need to dictate my position to you every waking moment.” He snapped at you.

You raised your brow annoyed. “Excuse me for being curious.” You snapped back.

He was worried. He doesn’t talk to you that way unless he was worried.

He shook his head looking to the floor. “I apologize. I'm simply worried for Thor."

You looked at him shocked. "You? Worried about your brother? Geez, maybe I'm the one who's dreaming."

He chuckled. "Not him specifically. It is the time it was taking. He should not be there for so long. Our visits rarely take more than a few days."

"And it's been at a week." He nodded steadily. "Do you think something is wrong?"

"I'm cannot sure," Loki answered as he looked to the floor.

"Maybe it's just taking longer because he had to explain so much."

He shrugged unsure of what to say. "I'm afraid it may be because of how Odin reacted once the news of your heritage reached him."

You took a shaky breath. Odin wouldn't try anything right? You didn't belong to him. He couldn't take you away again. Keep calm. Nothings going to happen to you. Not again. "We can't know until he gets back. All we can do is wait."

"Unfortunately."

You both walked in silence before you spoke up again. "So then that's what you've been doing today? Worrying?"

He hesitated. "I was simply collecting a few things for tonight.”

"And do these include anything interesting?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet."

"And that's not ominous at all." You chuckled looking up to him. “Are you nervous?”

“You only wish I was.” He smirked down towards you.

“As hard as you try, you know you can’t lie to me.”

He laughed looking towards the floor. “I suppose I am a bit uneasy. I am not particularly welcomed among the mortals.”

“Well, the mortal Tony is vouching for you. I doubt anyone’s going to double-cross iron man. He can be a bit cold-hearted when people do.”

“Although I believe Iron man may have just attempted to adopt you.”

You rolled your eyes. “You willing to date the daughter of Tony Stark?”

“Never in a million years.” He said with a subtle smile glossing his lips. You both laughed shyly at each other but you could tell something was bothering him. You could see it in his eyes and by the way, he played with his hands. “You know," He started as he pressed his thumb into his palm. "because I am courting you I was under the impression we would just attend together."

"I think it was alright to assume that."

“However I was informed by the others it is common courtesy to ask.”

You laughed as you knew everyone had been nagging him about it. "Well, technically they're right. That's how we usually do things on earth. But technically neither one of us are from earth, so you don't need to. I really don't mind." You responded as you finally came to your door.

As you reached for the door handle he grabbed both hands and held them in front of him looking down towards them.

"I do believe if I am going to be stuck here on earth with you, I should follow the sensible customs."

You titled your head before smirking a bit. "Go on then."

He cleared his throat dramatically. “My flame, If you would allow me, it would be my honor to attend the events tonight with you.” He said it so soothingly and graceful you became at a loss for words. Embarrassed by your silence you looked at his hands in yours. He put his finger under your chin to lift your eyes up to his. “You do not have to be a princess or a Phoenix or anything but yourself. Just be with me. That's all I ask."

You chuckled. "You are quite the charmer, my prince." You stood on your toes kissing his cheek. "I would be honored."

The moment was suddenly so rudely interrupted by your door swinging open to reveal Nat leaning on the doorframe. “Took you long enough.” She looked in between you two like she expected something more. “Come on. We’ve got work to do.” She grabbed your arm dragging you away from Loki.

Nat tugged your arm inside your room and slammed your door on Loki's face. She was already dressed for the party and looked eager to start on you. There was stuff spread all across your bed as if she had been planning this all day.

"Ow."

Clint was in the ceiling. He was right above you. In the ceiling.

A panel slid to the side before a bag then Clint in a suit dropped down into your room. "How’s it going Firebird?"

“James Bond, we have a door for a reason.” You commented as he got some stuff out of his bag.

“Hair or makeup?” Nat asked Clint as he got some stuff out from his bag.

“You do the hair I’ll do makeup,” Clint told Nat as she dragged you over to a chair.

She sat you down facing away from the mirror. “We should put it up. Low bun?”

“Agreed. Darker makeup? Like the dress?”

“Definitely.”

You shrugged as they swarmed you. “I’ll just.. stay quiet.”

"Yeah uh huh."

You didn’t call them out on how they were ignoring you as they were so giddy. There was no need to ruin their fun so you just let them do what they wanted. It’s not like they would listen to you anyway. Nat pulled your hair from your ears and tied it up. Clint continued to paint your face with makeup as he had more focus than you have ever seen on a person. They refused to let you look in the mirror so you just sat there bored as they did their work.

‘Mr. Barton, Miss Romanoff?'

“One second Jarvis,” Clint said as he put some lipstick on you. “Annnnnnd ok shoot.”

‘Mr. Stark has requested you be ready soon. The car is waiting.’

“I just have to get dressed Jarvis. Tell Stark to cool it.” You answered him.

‘Not you Miss (y/n).’

"Wait why?"

'I believe Mr. Stark will be driving you there himself.'

”Again. Why?”

"He's probably just trying to make a dramatic entrance with his daughter." Clint teased as he fixed something around your eyes.

"Geez is that what I'm known as? Starks kid?"

"People talk." Nat shrugged.

"And **_I'm_** who they choose to talk about?"

"Well, let's be honest, he's always treating you like his kid." Clint chuckled.

"Give me one example."

"When you walked in on his meeting on accident and he told you to stay and contribute. Then he liked whatever you said better than the paid experts. " Nat added.

"Or when he took you shopping with Peter just because he wanted to."

"Or when he takes you down to the lab so you can learn and look over the stuff he's working on even if you're in the way."

"Or-"

"I get it. I get it." You laughed as you realized what they meant. "I said one example, not five."

"You're the mystery girl of Stark industries firebird," Clint chuckled.

"I don’t want to be ‘the mystery girl of Stark Industries.' Especially tonight. I'm just a normal person."

”I think you lost that privilege when you started dating captain emo. Now I'll go get the dress out. You," Clint said strictly as he pointed at you dramatically. "don’t touch your face.” You saluted him sarcastically as he darted towards the next room.

“He did ask you right?” Nat asked you as she stuck a few more pins in your hair.

“Were you the one pressuring him to do it?"

"Maybe."

You laughed looking towards the floor. "Well yes, he asked me. But I don’t think it was your threats that did it.”

“He did end up asking you didn’t he?”

Clint ran into the bathroom. “Come on!” He grabbed your arm and dragged you out and towards your bed.

“Just for the record, I don’t enjoy...being... dragged... around.” Your eyes landed on the gorgeous green dress lying on the bed. It had a halter top that reached up towards your neck and a slit in the bottom that reached up your leg.

“We thought you should wear the colors of your boyfriend.”

”I’m sure he’ll appreciate the efforts.” You chuckled as you picked it up and felt the material.

”I personally wanted to go with red. But Pepper convinced me otherwise.” Clint pouted.

”No this is beautiful. Thank you.” You clarified as you turned to face them.

"Well get dressed. We'll see you down there." Nat patted you on your shoulder as she and Clint rushed out of the room leaving you with the expensive dress.

Afraid to damage it, you slowly put it on as you quietly made sure it fit correctly. It was so comfortable. The material was smooth and stiff yet stretchy. They had really done their research. There were two pairs of heels next to it. One was tan and the other was bright silver. “Definitely silver.” You sat down strapping the heels on before tucking your pendant onto the inside of your dress only showing the silver chain. There was no taking that off. That comes off the tower could go up in flames.

You walked over to the full-sized mirror looking at yourself. Your hair was up just like they said but with beautiful braids leading to it. Your makeup was simple with natural lipstick and dark eyeshadow. You had long dangly earrings that swung just the right way. And with your silver pendant in your dress, the chain matched your heels and earrings perfectly.

“Jesus Christ I actually look like a princess.”

“You really do.” Behind you in the mirror, you could see Tony standing there with his hands in his pockets. His suit was nicer than usual but his hair was as nice as always. "The earrings were my touch."

"Well, Stark you outdid yourself. I don't even know If that's actually me, or if I'm in some sort of dream."

"Need me to pinch you?"

You laughed to yourself. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He chuckled walking over to you.

"Why are they leaving without me?"

“Reindeer games had to get there earlier than we do. To go over the process with Pepper and stuff.” He walked up next to you standing with you in the mirror. “The team decided to let you take your time. And I said I would bring you and let you make a grand entrance with dear old dad."

"So I'm going as your daughter?"

"Do you want to be?" He asked with a silly smile on his face. You looked at him doubtfully as he turned back to the mirror. "You're not officially. But I'm going to heavily imply it."

"I'm sure Loki's going to **_love_** that."

"Reindeer games only asked me to get you there safe.”

“I’m with iron man. I don’t think I can get anymore safe.” You looked in his hand and he had car keys hanging off his finger. "So, which car are we taking?"

"The Audi R8."

"Yes!" You cheered. "My favorite."

"You have good taste."

”Not to mention the color apparently matches my shoes.” You joked laughing into your hand.

“Not to mention the entrance we’re gonna make.”

You laughed nervously looking towards the floor. “Geez, I forgot it was an actual party. I just kept thinking about the conference.”

”It’s nothing to be worried about. Just have fun. And since I'm the one throwing and paying and designing the party, I know you will.”

”I don't know if you've noticed but I am not a lover of attention like you and Loki.”

”So just lay low. Happy will be there too if you want to head home before it gets out of control.”

”So it’s going to get out of control?”

”I like to plan for the best.”

You took a deep breath trying to compose your nerves. “Alright then. Let’s do this.”

"Atta girl."

Tony dragged you down to a garage where he chose the silver Audi R8 to drive you guys down to the hall where the press conference was gonna take place. You jumped into the passenger seat as he started the car. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

And with that Tony drove away faster than any car you’ve ever been in. He took back ways so he could avoid getting pulled over and blasted the car radio with AC/DC. As he made his sharp turns you both screamed your lungs out. If you weren't so nervous you would be terrified for your life but oddly enough the rush made your nerves disappear. Besides, it felt like flying. And oh what it would be like to fly.

With one final turn, the car quickly pulled up to the venue causing everyone around to jump at the sudden speeding car. Tony jumped out as soon as the car stopped and ran to your side where he opened the door to help you out. He grabbed your hand and lifted it as you stepped out onto the street. It was then when you noticed all the flashing lights of cameras. People yelling questions and screaming Tony’s name. It didn’t affect him one bit but you cowered.

"Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wrong. So very wrong. I'm not ready for this."

"Just follow my lead." He took your arm in his and began walking up the steps. Security began pressing back the press as Tony walked forward with you on his arm. He didn't let anything around him annoy him. As if he was the coolest guy around and no one would object otherwise. "Just think of the word murder and walk confidently." He whispered in your ear. You nodded slightly and walked next to him as if nothing phased you. Because fighting off five armed guards and meeting people from other planets was easy. But this. This is hard.

In those situations, it's all you. You mess up, you get the blame because no one is depending on you. But now you had some superheroes depending on you. You had a God depending on you. Just to be there for them and to keep it under control. You were the Stark industries, mystery girl. One slips up with your powers and you're done for.

**“Tony!”**

**“Mr. Stark!”**

**“Tony!”**

People screamed left and right as you walked through with murder on your mind.

 

Wait. No.

 

At one point he stopped and posed with you on his arm but whispered to you in a very low tone. “Tonight you’re not supposed to be anyone but you. So no powers. We don’t want you getting exposed and getting taken away from us by S.H.I.E.L.D. Just have fun.”

“They don't know? They sent me on a mission."

"I kinda kept all of it from them. They really don't need to know what you are or what you can do."

"Would they really take me?"

"Not as long as I'm here." He nodded to the reports smiling as if what he just said wasn’t super unsettling.

“Mr. Stark!” A perky blond reporter called out in front of you. “Is that your date for tonight? What happened with Miss Potts?”

“She’s not my date,” Tony called after them making you exhale completely relieved.

“Is she your daughter then?” Another man called out.

Tony ignored his question and continued to walk forward.

“You’re really playing up this daughter stuff aren’t you?” You whispered to him as you stepped inside.

“It’s good for my image.” He teased as we were immediately directed towards the back.

When you stepped into the back Pepper was standing there with Steve talking with each other. As you walked in with Tony they both turned towards you guys. “You guys look wonderful,” Pepper exclaimed kissing tony on the cheek.

“Thanks, Pepper.” You said hugging her. Looking around you noticed the absence of a certain Norse god. “Any idea where the god is?”

“Stepped outside.” Pepper said turning out.

“I should go see my actual date then.” You said teasing Tony.

"If you want a downgrade that's your choice." He said holding up his hands.

You waved to them before continuing towards the glass doors a bit away. You could see Loki pacing back and forth with a long black suit and green scarf on. He didn't seem to notice you as you opened the door but as soon as you took one step outside he turned to you.

He smirked walking towards you with a confident look spreading through his features. "Well, well, well.” He said with such an elegant tone you could melt. "I believe I owe Barton and Romanoff my thanks. They've have done what I thought to be impossible."

"And what's that? Me wearing a dress?"

Loki stood inches away looking down on you. "They made you look even more alluring than ever before."

You held your hands behind you back rocking back and forth on your heels. “Well, I am representing a god. I have a standard to live up to.”

“Indeed you do.” He grabbed you around your waist bring you up close to him. “You look magnificent.”

“I think the green was no accident.”

“You do look striking in my colors.” He moved a piece of hair from your face looking proud. "My dear you look wonderful." He reached into his pocket grabbing something out. “You asked earlier what I had been doing all day.” He held out his hand and in his palm was a golden bracelet with green emeralds around the clasp. “For you.”

You looked down your mouth agape. “Loki, it’s beautiful.”

He smiled brightly as you couldn’t take your eyes off if it. “I had it made for you once I found that the others knew of our relationship. It claims you as mine.”

You looked it over smiling widely. “They’re your colors.”

“They are.” He slipped it over your hand and onto your wrist. “And when you use your beautiful powers,” You looked at him curiously as he paused for dramatic effect. Snapping your fingers a flame came upon your fingertips. “It changes to fit you.” The emeralds changed into red and orange jewels that mirrored the flames perfectly and shined like the sun. As you slowly dimmed flames on your fingertips the jewels faded back to emeralds. “With this, even when I’m gone, you will always know that I am with you.”

“Thank you, Loki." You placed your hand on his sharp cheekbones looking into his eyes. "I couldn’t ask for anyone better to be with me.” You grabbed the back of his head bringing him down so you could kiss his forehead.

He beamed at you with his bewitching eyes. “It’s my pleasure as always little one.”

**'All attendees please report to the ballroom. All attendees please report to the ballroom.'**

You looked up to the ceiling as a man's voice came through the speakers. "You should probably go. They will be waiting for you.”

"They can wait a bit longer." He fell on you as his lips collided with yours making you giggle and wrapped your arms around his neck. His arms enclosed around your waist lifting you up as your legs flicked up behind you joyfully. Although his lips were cold they felt as if they were burning through yours. He smiled at you through the kiss. "You're mine."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Happy pounded on the window interrupting your moment. Loki placed you down as your head dropped. "No. No more of that. They're waiting for you." He pointed behind him towards backstage.

You looked up at Loki who was giving Happy the 'I will murder you where you stand' look. You sighed. "We'll be right there happy."

"Right." He gave you an awkward thumbs up. "Alright." He turned away walking back towards the ballroom.

"I'm afraid our time is up." You grinned at Loki. "Ready to become an Avenger?"

"Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Terrible? Great? Awful? Double terrible? Let me know!  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> I wrote this chapter five times. five times. AND. IT. KEPT. DELETING. IT. OVER. AND OVER. AND OVER.
> 
> Anyway hoped you enjoyed :)
> 
> My sanity is definitely intact. I'm fine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingling with a god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this one!

**“And it is my pleasure, and that definitely means something, to announce Loki Odinson as our newest Avenger!”**  

All the reporters jumped on their feet screaming stuff in unison that only made it sound like static on the radio. Loki and Tony both waved politely on the stage as you and Pepper clapped while standing in the back of the room.  

** “We aren’t taking any questions,” **

Tony announced as he turned Loki towards the backstage. You could see Loki’s fake smile drop as he stepped behind the curtain and you could only giggle. The last time you saw him smile for that long was when you had stabbed Thor for making fun of Loki. He was teasing him for letting you lay across his legs on the couch and how this was the miracle of the century. Loki would have done it but you insisted.

He was so proud.

_ /If you would like to meet me back here, I could escort you to the celebration./ _

Loki said in your head.

_ // Two minutes.// _

You responded quickly. You were so fascinated with his fake smile you almost forgot he was your date.

“Ready for the party?” Pepper asked you as everyone slowly filed out of the room. 

“I’ll meet you up there.” You responded before turning and walking away. 

You made your way backstage avoiding the paparazzi that seemed to wanna talk to the non-daughter of Tony Stark. “I’m sorry I really can’t right now.” You told every single one that attempted to corner you. With a few well-selected moves you had managed to slip backstage without having to answer a single question. “Whoo.” You exhaled relieved.

Loki stood in the back of the room looking out the window like the drama queen he was. “You looked like you were having a ball up there.” You said walking towards him. “That fake smile never faltered.” He laughed with much more ease than before the press conference. “How does it feel? To be an avenger.” You asked standing next to him. 

“I have a sudden urge to dress in Stars and Stripes.” He teased. Some green light shone and then what looked like Cap stood in front of you dawning his original suit. He stepped back showing it off. “Oh, it’s so tight.” He exclaimed turning around

You laughed at him averting your eyes. You weren’t complaining. That was America’s ass. But it felt wrong because technically it wasn’t. “Are you going to give me a lecture on truth, honor, patriotism?" 

“God bless America!” Loki/Cap exclaimed gleefully. You both laughed together as the illusion faded away revealing your Loki back in his strapping suit. “Shall we proceed to the party then.” He offered you his arm.

“If we must.” You wrapped your arm around his.

He laughed giddily. “My dear are you nervous?”

You looked at him annoyed as he walked you to the elevator. “Nervous? Me? I am many things my prince but nervous is not one of them.”

“Lying again? How shameful.”

“I think my boyfriend is a bad influence.” You both stepped onto the elevator. “However, lying is going to be a crucial part of this party.”

“And why is that?”

“Are we really going to tell people that you’re dating a princess Phoenix?”

“I’m rather proud to have caught someone so unique.”

“And she’s proud to have you. But we’re not supposed to make it public. Tonight, I am your normal unsuspecting clueless girlfriend.”

“How dull.” He sighed looking towards the doors.

“You want me to leave right now? Because I’d much rather be in bed and technically I'm not the newest Avenger.”

“Do not leave me alone with those imbeciles.”

“Then you’ll just have to deal then won’t you.” He looked down on amused but didn’t respond to your teasing.

The elevator doors slide open and suddenly it felt as if all eyes were suddenly on you and Loki. Your body involuntarily tensed up and Loki laughed at your nervous demeanor. 

“Shut it.” You responded to his smug laughter. 

“Just hold your head high. Keep shoulders back. And be proud. You’re representing a god.” Loki whispered to you as he led you forwards.

You almost forgot. He’s an actual royal. It’s not just a stupid nickname to him. It was his life. Things like this were natural for him. A thousand years of training to be a King and now he was at a shabby party with an insecure bird on his arm. But even if the walls came tumbling down he was still going to strut around here like he owned the place and you were going to sit on his arm like a lost child.

Never the less you held your head high, you kept your shoulders back, and you did your best to represent the god.

“You’re a natural.” He whispered to you with a flirty tone

The perky blond from earlier stepped in front of you gripping a note pad in her hand. “Mr. Odinson? May I have a quick word with you and Miss Stark here? For the Washington post.”

Loki’s face twisted as she called him Odinson. “No-“

“We’d Love too.” You responded cutting Loki off as you gripped his arm.

_ //Be nice// _

_ /Must I?/ _

_ //Yes, Loki. You must.// _

“So first off,” She opened her notebook to a certain page. “How does it feel to be back on earth?"

"It's certainly an experience." He responded looking a bit bored. "There are good things and bad things, but I'm glad I am making my amends for my past."

"What made you come back?"

He hesitated. "Love." 

You looked at him surprised by his answer. The girl however quickly wrote something down in her notebook smiling like a giddy child. 

"And how did you two meet?” She asked you now.

“Well,” You looked up to Loki as he glanced down at you. “I was a bit trapped when he found me.”

“And he helped you out of it?"

“He helped me find some solid ground.” You smiled at her. “Helped me rediscover my roots.”

“Interesting.” She wrote something’s down in her notebook. “How bad was her situation?” The lady asked Loki.

“Her light was dimming.” He said it so seriously you couldn’t help but giggle. “But she has fire in her soul and rose from the ashes to become the queen I always knew her to be.” He raised his brow like he thought he was so clever. “With my help of course."

“What a wonderful thing to say.” She smiled sweetly. “Do you find Loki to be a good companion?”

Companion? Odd word to use.

“He’s great. You know he’s just showing me new things every day.” You beamed at her trying to see her game. “While he can annoy me to bits at times, I know he will always be there for me.”

“So you two  _ are  _ together?” She said raising her brow. You then noticed her eyeing Loki up and down. She thought she was being discreet but the way she stood and looked at Loki said it all. 

_ /Vulture./ _

Loki had seen this too. “We are together.” He said proudly. “We have been for some time now.” He leaned down kissing you on the lips and smirking as he pulled away.

“Uh huh.” She said looking a little disappointed. “And how does Mr. Stark feel about your relationship?” 

“Mr. Stark feels just fine about him,” Tony said modeling his signature smirk as she stepped over to you. “If I didn’t he wouldn’t be here.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you away from Loki’s arm.

“It must be difficult to deal with Stark after what happened huh?” The lady asked as she tried batting Loki into misspeaking. “Billionaire, genius, and what seems to be an overprotective father. It must get exhausting.”

“Tony is a complic _ated man with a complicated daughter.” Loki smiled knowing it annoyed you._

_ //You soooo suck// _

“But it is a quality they share that makes them such interesting people. And of course, if an overprotective billionaire approves of me then I cannot be all bad right?” Loki laughed along with the reporter and you and Tony politely chuckled even though you could not roll your eyes enough. You knew he was just sweet talking the reporter but could he be any cheesier?

“(Y/N) would you like a drink? I could use a drink.” Tony began walking you away.

“I should join her,” Loki said to the reporter turning towards us. 

“No no no. Enjoy your adoring public. She’ll see you later.” Tony said dragging away.

Loki looked at you and you just shrugged.

_ /Don’t go./ _

_ //I’ll be right over there. Besides, you need to give yourself a good name. People are going to be looking for the bad. Don’t give it to them.// _

_ /I would much rather be with you than with this manipulative-/ _

_ //Just be your charming self and watch what you say. Come find me later. Alright?// _

_ /Alright/ _

Tony led you over to the bar sitting you down at the counter and going around. “We should get you a drink.”

“Stark I don’t drink.”

“Sure you do.” He ignored your request and turned his back to pour a drink. You spotted Nat out of the corner of your eye and gave her the ‘help me’ eyes. She nodded and walked away from her group and disappearing for the moment.

Tony poured something in a glass handing it to you. “You should have fun tonight. So enjoy this.”

“I don’t even know what ‘this’ is.”

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out. 

“You kids having fun?” Nat asked walking over with her own drink in her hand that looked exactly like the one Tony had handed you. She sat down next to you giving you a reassuring nod.

“Did you just call me a kid?” Tony asked.

"If the shoe fits.” She said grabbing her lipstick out of her pocket. Tony gave her an annoyed look before turning back to you.

“Come on try it.” He encouraged you.

Nat dropped her lipstick and it fell off Tony’s side of the counter. “Could you grab that for me, Tony?” She asked in her sweetest tone.

Tony raised his brow and ducked behind the counter. As soon as he was out of sight Nat gave you her drink and she took yours. “It’s just soda.” She whispered to you.

“You’re a saint.”

Tony popped back up handing her the lipstick. He saw you drinking from the cup and smiled proudly. "What do you think?"

"Better than I thought it would be."

A roar of laughter came from behind you and as you looked you noticed a group had gathered around Loki. “Reindeer games is really nailing this press thing,” Tony said glancing over to Loki.

“I mean even though he tried to take over the earth, he’s still a prince.” You said.

“I didn’t know he had the patience to deal with the press.” Tony shrugged. “Even I would have to step away by now.”

“He enjoys the attention. And don't kid yourself, I know you love it too," You teased him as you took another sip from your glass. "I only told him he needed to make a good name for himself. Charm the public you know?”

The whole group of people suddenly burst into laughter. “He really seems to be good at it,” Nat commented. 

“Even if he wasn’t good at it, he wouldn’t want to disappoint his lady.” Tony teased.

“See you tease me and him but Pepper tells you to do something and it’s done in the next minute.”

“She has a point,” Nat said.

“Yeah but you’re dating a supervillain.”

“ _Former_  supervillain.  Thank you very much.” You smirked. Glancing around the room you noticed Steven Strange standing in the back sipping a martini. “Thanks for inviting him.” You told Tony. “I felt like he should be here.”

“You insisted. If he really is an ally and as powerful as you say, we should stay on his good side.”

“I think I should go say hi.”

“Here.” Tony pushed your drink towards you. “Take your drink.”

You took a drink out of the soda. “Will do.” Standing up you glanced at Loki who was completely surrounded by his adoring public. Good good. He needed an adoring public. You walked up to Strange smiling. “Steven. I’m glad you could come.”

“Thank you for the invite (y/n).” He reached out his hand and you shook it. “I can only assume you're the one who invited me."

"I did."

You both looked on at the party in silence. "I see Loki is attracting a lot of attention.”

“He’s trying his best to not let people hate him.”

“A difficult thing.” He sipped his drink with a snarky look on his face. “You didn’t tell me you were Starks, daughter.”

“I’m not.” You glanced at Tony across the room. Steven gave you an odd look. “Appearances and such.”

“Isn’t anyone going to question it?”

“I’m dating a god and my supposed dad is Tony Stark. You wanna fill in the blanks?”

“I see your point.” He nodded. Steven looked like he belonged here. Among the rich and smart. He fit the role well.

“Your pendant really works.” You said as you pulled it out from under your dresses neck. “It helps it stay just enough for me to control.”

“I’m glad it’s working for now.” He responded.

“For now?”

“At some point, your powers will evolve around it. Like you said with the lights.”

“No the lights just got weaker.”

“I beg to differ.” He took another drink from his cup. “I’ve done more reading. I was wondering why your father survived the sickness while the others didn’t and I believe it may be because he had a special gene that quickly evolves around things that are supposed to kill it and or limit it.”

“Like white blood cells?”

“Stronger. It’s rare. And of course, it got passed down to you.”

“So the lights didn’t grow weaker...”

“You got stronger.”

“So the pendant is only temporary?”

“It's stronger than the lights but it won’t hold it forever. One day it will just stop working.”

“Great. Just fantastic.” You rolled your eyes. “How long?”

“I can’t be sure.

He seemed so serious. Like this was life or death. Honestly, information like this keeps coming and now it felt like a typical Saturday when it happens.

“If you would, I would enjoy seeing your powers in action. Without the pendant.”

“I’m not really safe without the pendant.”

“Just as a sanctum. Where it can be contained if necessary.”

You thought for a second. “Loki tried to visit your library but was blocked. Wong apparently wasn’t too pleased to see him there and took out his allusion.”

“I believe my exact words were that  _you_ and only you could use the library.”

“Here’s my deal, you let him have access to your library I’d be more than happy to demonstrate for you and the wizard folk.”

He sighed. “He can only be there if you’re there.” He looked over towards Loki noticing he was approaching. “You seem to be the only one he listens too.”

“Yeah, they keep telling me that.”

“Hello, Love.” Loki stepped next to you staring down Steven. “Strange.”

“Loki.”

“You two are just the life of the party.” You giggled as their glares never left each other. You grabbed Loki’s hand. “Thank you for coming, Steven. I’ll come by soon.”

“I hope that you do.” He nodded to you as you stepped away with Loki’s hand In yours.

“Adoring public too much for you?” You asked.

“I believe I left you alone long enough.” He held your hand in his now and began leading you to the dance floor.

“Admit it,” You chuckled as both of you stepped onto the floor. “You just missed me.”

He smiled as he placed his hands on your hips. “Indeed I did.”

The music played in the background as you both swayed in perfect sync. He didn’t break eye contact but your breath was the same with every step you took. You felt like you could close your eyes and he could guide every step perfectly.

You leaned your head against his chest. He was so cold. And you practically emanated heat. The temperatures that battled against each other day in and day out found comfort as you rested on his chest and his breath pushed against you as his heartbeat increased when he held you closer to him.

You weren’t sure how long you stayed that way. But you couldn’t care less. When he was this close you knew you were safe. And nothing could take you away from him. He wouldn’t let anything take you away from him.

When the song finally ended you pulled back to see that Loki had been smiling down at you.

“How about we get you a drink?”

“I’d enjoy that.”

Loki offered you his arm and you took it as he walked you over to the bar.

The rest of the night was just eating, drinking (sorta), and talking. You and Loki had found your way to a couch on the opposite side of the room and talked there until eventually, Nat caught up to you. You all spoke for a long time and you realized how comfortable Loki had gotten around her. Which was completely fair. Threaten someone’s life enough you’ll eventually get to know them pretty well.

You quickly lost track of time and seconds came minutes, and minutes became hours. Before you even realized it, all the guests left and the team was the only ones around. Tony was passed out on the bar, Bruce on the floor, and Clint on the table. Alcohol didn’t affect Steve or Loki and Nat could hold hers better than anyone else in the room. And you, of course, didn’t drink at all. So your tiredness was just tiredness.

Loki had his arm wrapped around you and you were just sitting on the couch looking over the carnage of alcohol spread around the room. “I don’t remember the last time I was up this early.” You told Loki.

“It is more entertaining than usual.”

Tony let out a loud groan from the counter that made you laugh. “Nat?” You called over to her across the room at the bar with Steve.

“Yeah?”

“What do you usually do in these situations?”

“Leave them for dead.”’

You laughed but you knew that’s exactly what she would do. You looked up to Loki. “You willing to help me move them around so we can leave them for dead?”

“I’ll get Banner.”

“I’ll take care of Barton,” Nat called out from the chairs.

You all stood up and walked in opposite directions going to help your drunken teammates.

You approached Tony as he was sprawled across the counter with an empty cup dangling from his hand. You leaned forward whispering into his ear. “Hey, Tones you still awake? 

“Yeeessss.” He responded in a very woozy voice. “But I’m ok. I’m coooool. Let’s keeep going!” He tried to sit up but flopped back down to the counter.

You chuckled before yawning. “Wow, you’re drunk.” You wrapped your hand around his waist throwing him over your shoulder. One of the very rare occasions where enhanced strength helped you outside of training.

“What time is it (y/n)?” He mumbled over your shoulder.

“You really aren’t thinking straight if you’re actually using my name.”

“Lovely lovely Pepper left at midnight. I need to know how mad she is at me.”

“It’s 5:18 in the morning.”

His eyes grew wide. “Whaaaaa! Noooooo!”

“Oh yes."

“I’m in lotta trouble (y/n). A lottttt of trouble.”

“You sure are.” You pushed him off your shoulder and onto the couch.

“(Y/N)... (y/n) come here.” He curled his finger wanting you to come closer.

You leaned up next to him trying to hold in your laugh. “Yes, Tony?”

“I am so proud of you.” He began laughing like a mad man.

You chuckled pulling away. “Alright, Tones you should get some-“

“No no no no.” He grabbed your shoulder stopping you. “I’m really proud of you. You... you are great. And and and I like having you like my fake daughter." 

“I like being your fake daughter.” You kissed him on his cheek lying him down. “I’ll heal your hangover when you get back. Let’s let you suffer from your decisions for a little longer.” 

“Yeah yeah ok.” He laid down closing his eyes.

Loki walked up next to you with Bruce over his own shoulder. “This is honestly hilarious.” You laughed.

“I believe I should keep them together. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Oh yes.” You smiled maniacally at him.

Loki laid the passed out Bruce on top of Tony. You and Loki moved them around so they looked as if they were snuggling. You did your best to keep your laughter in but Loki just smiled with mischief in his eyes.

You both stepped back admiring your work. “Wait wait wait.” You summoned two sharpies into your hand. “Maybe a bit childish but I’m in if you are.”

He grabbed the sharpie from your hand. “How could I refuse?" 

You both scribbled things all over their face. You actually put “I’m sorry pepper” on his cheek to make a bit of a good thing while you also put hearts and weird things sprawled everywhere. Loki personally put “Loki was here” on both of their foreheads and lost it when he did.

It’s 5:25 am. You’re both a bit delirious. 

You both couldn’t keep the laughter in any longer and collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. You would have started crying but you realized you needed to keep this memory around forever. You took a few steps back taking a picture of the art you both had created. “Blackmail.”

“You guys are children,” Nat said as she and Steve walked up next to you.

“Do you really need that?” Steve said looking at the picture.

"Maybe not. But it won't hurt to have it." You smiled gleefully.

“Where is Barton?” Loki asked looking around.

“I put him in the bathroom. He’s gonna need it.” She shrugged. “I’ve done this before.”

“You know I could heal all their hangovers right now.” You said dryly.

“They should suffer for a bit. Understand what they’ve done.” Nat chuckled.

"That's exactly what I said!" You giggled.  “I’ll heal them when they get back to the tower then. But drunk Tony may be my favorite Tony.” 

 A large yawn suddenly emerged from your mouth making your eyes almost roll to the back of your head. 

“You can head back to the tower if you want. Get some rest.” Steve said sticking his hand on your shoulder comfortably.

“You guys sure? I don’t wanna leave you alone to handle them.”

“We’ve done it before trust us.” Nat laughed.

“Loki, do you mind taking her there?” Steve asked Loki with sincerity.

“Of course.” Loki nodded to Steve. “Thank you, captain.”

“Sure.”

Loki wrapped his hand around you waist and a second later you were standing on the roof of the tower.

“What are we doing up here?” You asked him as you looked around.

“I thought we could watch the sunrise together.” He grabbed your hand walking you over to the edge of the roof. “You could use the light before you go to bed.”

“Thank you.” You smiled kindly.

“My pleasure.” He lead you to the edge of the building sitting down. Your hand was still in his as you sat down next to him looking on towards the rising sun. Resting your head on his shoulder you found comfort in his breath and heartbeat. A comfort even the light couldn’t provide. But as the sun slowly washed over your skin you felt more safe and happy than you ever knew you could. Even when you were in your cell, if Loki was there you knew you would be ok. Even if it was just for that moment. But now you were free. And he was still with you. Dancing and playing. Reading and teasing. He never left you. 

He was everything to you.

“Loki?”

“Yes?”

“You know I love you right?”

“I know.” Loki chuckled softly. “I love you too.” He brought your hands up together kissing yours. “You’re everything to me.”

“I know.” You giggled.

A large light erupted from behind you making you both spin around. The Bifrost came billowing down to the landing pad making you become increasingly excited. “Thor’s back!"

You could see Loki’s smile rise than fade within a second of each other. You kissed Loki on the cheek quickly jumping up to greet Thor. You ran towards the light, heels and all, smiling brightly before you realized,

That’s not Thor.

The Bifrost disappeared and eight Asgardian warriors stood in front of you all dressed in what seemed to be their best armor. Your eyes glowed instantly as you immediately went on defense. Not even a second later Loki was standing in front of you blocking their way protectively.

For you? Or for them? You couldn’t decide. 

“State your business,” Loki demanded with authority glossing his voice.

The largest warrior stepped forward ignoring you. “Prince Loki, we are here looking for the woman called (y/n).” He said louder than he needed too. You were standing right in front of him.

Loki’s hands clenched into fists and you knew he was looking for a way out of this.  “On whose authority?”

“The Alfather and the Prince your majesty.”

“Thor?" Loki asked confused. "For what purpose?”

“They simply have requested her return to Asgard.”

“Why?” You asked stepped out from behind Loki. 

The guards' attention suddenly turned to you. “Are you (y/n)?”

Loki gave you a look meaning shut up but you ignored him. “I am.” You answered as your eyes glowed angrily.

All the warriors suddenly dropped to their knees out of respect. “Princess (y/n) of the Phoenix. It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance.” 

 

“Oh boy.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? This may have been my favorite chapter to write so I hope you did! :)  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> The next few chapters really pick up. Warriors Three, Sif, Brynjar, Elroy, Odin, Frigga, Thor, and lots and lots of Loki.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! Hope this chapter lives up to what you hoped!  
>  
> 
> Rule number one: no one is invincible

_“Oh boy.”_

This was wrong. Somethings wrong. Everything’s wrong. Why are they still kneeling?! Why are they kneeling at all?!

“At... um,” You looked up to Loki as he stared suspiciously at the kneeling guards. “At ease?”

They all stood up, keeping their heads to the floor. “Your majesty,” What looked like the leader of the guards stepped forward looking a bit nervous. “It’s an honor.”

“Please. It’s just (y/n).”

“Princess (y/n).”

“That is just...so much worse.”

“I understand you've been on earth for a while, and have a fondness for it, but we are to bring you to Asgard right away. All necessary components will be provided."

“See you keep saying that, but you really haven’t given me a valid reason for why I need to go?”

They all looked at each other like they were pondering why themselves. “He gave us no reason.”

“There is a reason. There is always a reason.” Loki rolled his eyes shaking his head. “You know as well as I that Odin does nothing without reason. What reason were you given to come and retrieve her?" The guards looked between each other not sure how to respond. They obviously didn't know or were told not to tell. "Have your mouths been sewn shut? Answer me!”

“I apologize my Prince but we don’t know.”

“Oh, you don't know?" Loki approached them looking about ready to snap them in half. "Or were you told not to tell me?”

You could practically see the color drain from the face of the main guard. "We.." He cleared his throat. "If I knew, I swear I would-“

“Don’t lie to me!” Loki screamed walking towards the guards. “Tell me!”

“Loki!” You grabbed his arm pulling him back. “Cool it.” You walked him away from the guards. “One second please.”

Loki grabbed your hand taking it off of him. “Are you honestly attempting to stop me?”

“I _am_ stopping you.”

“I’m only getting answers for us.”

“Killing them isn’t getting answers Loki.”

“They know.”

“They say they don’t.”

“They are lying.”

“But if they’re dead, we won’t know why then would we?”

He didn’t break eye contact. His hand gripped your wrist and he began dragging you to the elevator. “You’re going to your room.”

“Why?”

“I placed a protective charm around it. No one can enter unless I let them.”

“Okay ignoring the fact that that’s creepy as hell, I meant why are you sending me some to my room like a child?”

“You’re in danger here.”

You yanked your hand from his. “I'm in danger everywhere."

“This is different. You know that.” He reached for your hand again but you pulled it away.

“You said we’d do this together.”

He averted his eyes. “I lied.”

“Not to me.” You shook your head. “You don’t lie to me.”

He sighed. “If you don’t go back willingly they’ll take you by force. I don’t want you hurt.”

“And I don’t want you hurt because of me. So you’re gonna suck it up, and we’re gonna do this together. Whether you like it or not.”

“You know this won’t end well.”

“I thought you liked a little danger?”

He chuckled. “It certainly comes around too often when you’re with me.”

“Princess?” A guard warily approached you from behind. “We should be going.”

“Going?”

“To Asgard. We should have already arrived.”

You looked up to Loki. He nodded his head knowing exactly what you were going to say. “I am not going back to Asgard.” You looked back at them smirking. “But thank you for coming.”

“This is not a choice we can’t-“

“I choose where I go. Odin has no power over me. He never has. So again, thank you for coming. Now go.” Each guard gave another a look of agreement.

They began approaching you, ignoring Loki completely. Each of their hands hovered over their swords ready to defend themselves if you resisted in any way. Loki stepped in front of you protectively.

“I’m surprised you didn’t teleport me out of here.”

“I thought you enjoyed a little danger?” He repeated smirking down on you.

You waved your hand over your clothing and a red light shone as our dress swiftly turned into your training gear equipped with your dagger in the belt. Only leaving the bracelet and necklace on. Not that you would have minded fighting in a dress and heels, but this was probably for the best. Loki's clothing glowed green before his clothes also changed to his battle armor as he got ready for a fight. 

"No helmet?"

"They don't deserve the pleasure."

Every guard drew their swords going on the defense making you and Loki ready to counter-attack.

“So we're fighting?”

“We always are.” Loki summoned his dagger gripping it in his left hand.

“Good.” You let your eyes burn. “Let’s give them a show.” You fists lit up into flames as Loki got in his battle position.

You stomped your foot on the floor creating a wave of fire and magic that rushed towards the guards. As the wave passed through them they all fell onto their backs before standing back up quickly but very disoriented. You and Loki charged forward together as you broke off to take four each.

You swung at the men in front of you only making them raise their shields. “Oh please.” You flicked your fingers to the side making all the guard's shields fly like frisbees. You looked to Loki to see him holding his own against the four that went after him. When you looked back to your own four darlings they had their swords drawn. You extended your arm to the side as a sword with flames trickling off of it instantly formed in your hand. “Bring it assholes.”

You blocked the first guard as he swung at you making sparks fly from the collision. You pushed back and he skidded backward. You blocked another guard as he came from behind you. Another came beside you and you kicked him in the stomach making him gasp for breath. You pushed your swords away spinning around and slicing the air in front of them. A guard lunged for you but you brought a shield up. The sword went through about halfway before you broke it and the sword snapped in half.

You brought a flame to your finger blowing on it lightly. A long thread of fire spread from it surrounding you. All the guards stayed back warily. “Well, this has been fun.” You snapped your fingers and the ring of fire rushed out and through all the guards knocking the guard's swords from their hands snapping them in half. “But I think I’m done here.” You waved your hand and the fire rushed back hitting their heads making all of them crumble to the floor. “I remember that being harder.” You dusted off your hands as your eyes dimmed back to normal.

“Only four?” Loki remarked walking up beside you. “How disappointing.” His hands wrapped around your waist turning you towards him. “The flame is slipping.”

“Am I now?”

A guard charged toward Loki. You quickly grabbed Loki’s dagger from his belt tossing it towards the approaching guard. It got caught in his cape pulling him back to the floor.

Loki looked back towards the guard before smirking back you. “You never fail to impress me my flame.”

“Not so bad yourself mischief.”

A sharp pain abruptly erupted from your back. It felt like an infection as something small, yet powerful, now flowed through your bloodstream.

“No!” Loki shouted as you fell into his arms.

“Loki.” You tried to stand up but every bone burned through your body making clutch onto Loki’s arms.  “What’s happening? What's...what's happening to me?" Your eyes steadily began to shine as it tried to fight off whatever was in you. Loki ripped something out of your back as you grimaced in pain as whatever stabbed you was removed.

Loki opened his hand looking upon syringe empty but dripping with blood. A surge of pain rushed to your head making you fall away from Loki and towards the floor. Loki sat beside you keeping your head off the floor. “Listen to me. (Y/N) I need you to listen to me.”

“Ahhhhh.” The air around you felt dense and hot. Your temperature was shooting up at an alarming rate as everything inside you fought to keep it down.

Loki’s hands changed into a bright blue as he took on his Jotun form. “Don’t.” You met his bright red eyes as you tried to move away. You didn’t know what it would do to him. He could resist a lot. But it was higher than ever. "It could... ahh... it could hurt you."

"I don't care." He rested them against your head attempting to cool down the incredible fever forming. But nothing changed and your fever continued to rise. Loki gave out a frustrated grunt. “It’s not doing anything.” He turned his attention to the guard behind him. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Loki yelled at a guard who had stepped back.

“It shouldn’t kill her. It’s not supposed to.” The guard voice quivered as he watched you struggle in pain. “Just subdue her.”

Loki turned his attention back to you. He laced his fingers through your hair keeping your head up. “I promise you, you'll be alright. I’m right here.”

The words couldn’t form. It hurt. It was agony. The only thing that kept you from passing out was the tears lining Loki’s eyes. He was scared. You couldn’t leave him now. Not now.

The Bifrost opened a few feet in front of you. Loki grabbed you away from it holding you close to his chest. He was breathing heavily and his heartbeat was rapid. “I won’t let them hurt you.” You shut your eyes as he held you. The coldness of his body the only thing keeping you awake. “I swear.”

The Bifrost faded and Frigga and Thor stood there looking pissed off in a way you’ve never seen before. Thor stormed forward making the guards that surrounded you back off. “Stay away from them.”

“Thor.” Loki looked up to his older brother. Frigga kneeled beside you. “Mother.”

Thor hurried over to Loki’s side. “Is she alright?”

“Does she look alright?” Loki yelled at Thor.

“Put her down,” Frigga said as she looked upon her sons worrying over you.

“If I let her go, she could die,” Loki told her through his gripped teeth. “I won't let her die.”

“I know darling. I know. But we can help her.”

“Loki...” You let one word fall from your mouth. The only thing you could think of as your body exuded pain and torture.

Loki heard you call for him. You weren’t going to last much longer like this. He held you closer for a moment before nodding to his mother. “Help her.”

“Lie her down.” Frigga helped lower you to the floor carefully examining you.

“My queen, what are you doing here?” A guard asked from behind us.

“You did this,” Loki growled without looking away from you.

“We were only following orders.”

Loki was up and charging towards the man. ”You did this to her!”

Thor stood up standing with Loki with Mjölnir raised. “You dare touch her!”

“Boys,” Frigga said frustrated. “Enough.”

They both gave the guard a dirty glare before walking back over to your side.

“Can you hear me? (Y/N)?” Frigga pleaded as she cupped your face.

You opened your eyes just enough to see her Loki and Thor hovering above you. “Hello, Frigga.”

“Hello (y/n). Hello Dear.”

“It hurts.”

“I know it does. That poison was never meant to be used again.”

Loki looked up to his mother agitated. “Poison?”

“Dear, you need to keep your eyes open.”

“If I sleep-“

“The pain won’t stop. It would only get worse dear.”

“Stay with us (y/n).” Thor pleaded from above your head.

“Welcome back Thor.” You tried to laugh but that only made it worse. You shut your eyes as you couldn’t take anymore.

_Just a second of sleep._

_It would go away._

_It would all go away._

“Speak to her.”

“What?”

“If she falls asleep she may be severely damaged. Keep her awake. Speak to her.”

There was a pause. As if Loki wasn’t sure what to say to you.

“(Y/N)?”

You kept your eyes shut but smiled at the sound of his voice. Something calm while your body was frantic. “Hello God of Mischief.”

“Hello, my darling.” You could hear a sigh of relief come from him.

A flash of sharp pains ran through your body making your back arch upwards. “Loki!”

“I'm right here. Nothings going to hurt you again.”

”I can’t....” The pain died down just enough for you to open your eyes to see him. You could see the relief in his eyes as you smiled at him.

“My flame do you remember how we met?”

"What?"

"You need to keep talking to me. Do you remember when we met?"

You took short shallow breaths trying to stay conscious. “Of course I do.”

“Remind me.”

“You... you visited my cell. Because I was lonely.”

 

“What was the book I gave you while you were in your cell?”

Your head drifted to the side as your eyes began to shut. 

“Thor hold her head.”

“(Y/N)? Love, stay with me, what was it?”

“Watch the Sea as it Dies.”

“You loved the ending.”

"I did? I don't remember..." You were almost gone.

“Can you tell me, love, what are you?”

“I don’t know. I just-“

"Please tell me."

“I’m human.”

“What else?”

“A hybrid. One of those things that shouldn't exist.”

There was a pause. “(Y/N)...” Loki breathed staring down on you.

“Are you ready?” Frigga said from beside you.

“Yes.”

Familiar magic flowed through your body making your mind alert again. The pain eased away. Not all the way gone, just suppressed. This was Loki’s magic. It was Frigga’s too. It felt so wonderful. So calming as they worked to ease the pain away.

You began to breathe normally. You kept your eyes shut but could feel someone’s hands on your face

=“(Y/N)? Love it’s me. Can you hear me?”

Your eyes drifted open to see all three Gods hovering over you.

“Hi.”

Loki smiled down at you. “Hi.” He helped you sit up supporting your back so you could breathe properly. “How do you feel?”

“Honestly? Like I was hit by a plane.”

“I’m so sorry (y/n).” Frigga dropped her head. “I thought we had destroyed the last of it.”

“What in the Norms was that?” Thor asked from behind you.

“A poison,” Frigga answered looking ashamed. “It was made and used only when she first arrived, before the lights. But when tested on another, they died instantly. It was deemed too dangerous and was abandoned.”

“It wasn’t instantly." You shook your head, making all of them look at you. "He burst into flames and died screaming for help. And I just... I couldn’t yet.”

“You saw?” Loki asked.

“I dared him to do it.”

“It’s made from her blood and various poisons. In small doses, it would subdue her. But that was no small dosage.”

“I thought they destroyed it. I begged them to destroy all of it. It was too dangerous. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“After the incident, I ordered that it would be. Yet somehow, they have gotten ahold of it.” Frigga looked to the guards standing awkwardly in the background watching you all speak. “Loki, if you could take her somewhere safe,” Frigga said without taking her eyes from the guards. "Thor and I can handle this."

“No.” You affirmed making her give you a questionable look. “I want to stay.”

She nodded to you before turning back to the guards. She stood up staring daggers at the guards as Thor and Loki helped you stand. Loki made you lean on him for support as you couldn’t stand yourself.

“Where did you receive the poison?”

“My queen we hadn't expected you."

"A pleasant surprise I hope. Now if you could answer my question."

The guards averted their eyes. "It was with our gear as we prepared. We thought it was from you.”

“Did It state it was from me?”

“It said you created it. And to use properly.”

“If it was not from you then who would have had access to it?” Thor asked from beside you.

“I’m not sure.” Frigga shook her head. “But I am willing to find out.”

“What about Elroy?” You asked looking up to Loki.

“It could be a possibility.” 

“I’m not familiar with this ‘Elroy’.”

"Eindride," Loki answered for you.

Frigga laughed into her hand. “I had forgotten all the names you gave to the guards.”

You smiled at her as you tried to stand by yourself, only for you to fall back into Loki.

“Woah Woah, easy.” He said helping you. “With it still in your blood, you're much weaker than normal.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Loki gave you a disapproving look. "Sorry."

Frigga walked over to you looking you over. “Loki you’ll need to flush it out. The pain will only return if it is not.” Frigga turned to the guards. “You will return to Asgard with me. Face the consequences of what you’ve done.”

“What of the girl?” The lead guard stepped forward looking directly at you.

Thor, Frigga, and Loki stepped in front of you blocking his path. “You will leave her.”

“We were given orders-“

“She was never to be forced to come. Only given the option. How you decided otherwise is beyond even me.”

All the guards dropped their heads looking ashamed. “Yes, my queen.”

“So, I don’t have to go back?” You asked leaning closer into Loki.

“Of course not,” Frigga responded. “I would never make you return unwillingly. Never again.”

“Thank you, Frigga.” You breathed shutting your eyes.

“Thor will you be joining me?”

“I would be more than happy to help punish them.” He smiled looking at the guards.

“Very well.” She stepped forward kissing Loki on his head. “Please visit soon Loki.”

“Of course Mother.”

Frigga put her hand upon your face looking into your eyes. “Your father would have been so proud of you dear. It was an honor to know him, and an honor to know you.”

The words got caught in your throat. “You.. you knew him?”

“Lucian was a nobleman. I wish he could see how far you’ve come.” You dropped your head to the floor. She placed her hand under your chin lifting it up. “He lives through you and everything you do. He would have been honored to have a daughter such as you.”

You wiped a stray tear from your cheek not meeting her eyes. “Thanks.”

She sighed pulling her hand from your face. “I hope to see you soon.” She smiled sweetly at you making you feel warm again.

She turned walking to the guards on the roof.

Thor stepped in front of you looking at Loki. “It is good to see you both. I’m sorry I missed the party.”

“It was... interesting. It set a standard for other parties." You laughed.

“And I see Loki finally gained the courage to give you your gift.” He looked down at your bracelet still hanging from your wrist while Loki gave him an annoyed look.

“I wouldn’t understand why.” You smiled looking up to him. “I loved it.”

“And I you.” He smirked down at you as you blushed. His face turned to thought before looking up to Thor. “Brother if you could help her while I speak with Mother.”

“I’d be happy to,” Thor answered with his brow raised.

“Wait..”

“I’ll be just a moment,” Loki told you as gave you over to Thor.

“Okay.”

Loki ran past Thor and to his mother. You probably shouldn’t be watching but you couldn’t help yourself.

Loki said something quietly to her. You could see her sigh then answer him sadly. Loki dropped his head to the floor gripping his teeth before Frigga grabbed his hands looking him in the eye. She said something that made Loki nod then look at you. You smiled at him making him smile slightly to himself. Frigga called his attention back to her. He sighed before hugging her. He stepped away smiling before turning and walking back to you.

Loki approached you taking you from Thor. “She’s waiting for you.”

“I’ll be back soon,” Thor told you both before he turned and walked back to his Mother. Loki nodded to Thor holding you in his arms.

“Heimdal, when you’re ready.” The Bifrost poured from the sky swallowing everyone standing beside them. As it disappeared you and Loki were left standing there alone and bathed in the light of the risen sun.

"What were you asking her?"

An instant later you were in the living room of the tower. “How about some tea?”

You laughed looking up to him. “Tea sounds wonderful.”

"You rest. I'll prepare it.” Loki walked you over to the couch setting you down.

“Thank you, Loki.”

“Of course darling.” He smiled at you one last time before walking to the kitchen.

You leaned against the side of the couch as your eyes slowly drifted closed. Loki’s magic had suppressed the pain but the poison was technically still trying to kill you.

Much like everyone else it seems.

You brought your legs up to your chest as if that would help in any way. You knew it was the poison putting you to sleep but you could barely recognize that as your eyelids closed and your mind wandered.

“Here Love, drink.” Loki kneeled beside you with a cup of tea in his hands. He put it to your lips lifting it enough for the liquid to trickle down your throat.

You took a few sips before pushing it away coughing. "What is in that? It tastes like styrofoam and death."

Loki laughed. “It’s a special brew." He answered holding the cup in his hands. "I made it myself. And If I did it correctly, which of course I did, It should help flush out the poison. It just may put you to sleep.”

"What's in it?"

He smiled to the floor with a slight chuckle. "I don't think you want to know."

"That's," You yawned loudly. "reassuring."

He chuckled. "However it seems to be working." He grabbed your side moving you so you leaned against him. "There we are. Much better." He brought the cup back up bringing it up to your lips. You shook your head no but he just frowned at you. "Drink." He commanded. “It’s good for you.” He touched it to your lips making you drink some more of the disgusting tea. He laughed at you as coughed. “Little one, it is only tea. You act as if this is the poison.”

"If I didn't know any better I'd say it was."

"Don't you trust me?"

You rolled your eyes laughing. "Unfortunately I do."

He laughed before handing you the cup so you could do it yourself. You sighed but nodded knowing he was only trying to help. No matter how disgusting it was.

He waved his hand over your training gear and with a bright green light, it changed into green and black sweats with his helmet on the front. "As I said before, my colors do look wonderful on you."

You leaned against Loki as he stroked your hair. He knew how to help calm down. It helped you breathe evenly again. You both sat in silence as finished the tea just keeping thoughts in each of your heads.

“I believe we need to talk about it,” Loki said breaking the silence.

“Talk about what?”

Loki took in a deep breath. “Do you have any memory from before you came back?”

“Sort of.” You itched your head. “It’s all a bit blurry. What did I say?”

“When you were asked what you were you responded with something.... a bit unsettling to me.”

“That I’m something that shouldn’t exist.” You dropped your head. “Yeah, I remember that.”

Loki leaned forward trying to look you in the eyes. “Do you truly believe that?”

“Even if I do, what does it change?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...” You took a deep breath. “Maybe there was a reason they died out. Maybe there’s a reason I’m the last one.”

“And what’s this reason?”

“So they could die out with me. Not even a full one. I’m a hybrid. I’m dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“A drop of my blood murdered someone Loki. And I forgot it even happened." You wiped a tear from your face. "He was nice. Treated me like I was normal. We were joking around and thought he was being funny by doing it.”

“It was not your fault.”

“Yeah but it is. I should have helped him.”

“You weren’t in control yet.”

“Does that really matter? Involuntarily or not, I killed him. They wouldn’t have even made it if I wasn’t....”

“Wasn’t what?”

You averted your eyes. “Look I know I’m not a monster but it’s pretty damn hard not to see it that way.”

Loki moves a piece of your hair away from your eyes. “I know what it feels like my flame. To question whether or not you belong.” Loki put his hand under your chin turning you towards him. “I understand it feels lonely. As if you have no one. That you do not deserve the love that was given to you. When I felt that way, I felt I was a monster.”

“You’re not a monster.” You shut your eyes leaning closer into him. “Neither of us are.”

A smile crept onto Loki face. “You see me as I am. Even though you have heard what others have said and what I have done, you accept me. And I will always accept you.” He let you begin to fall asleep on his chest. ”I can only hope that as long as you are in my arms, you will know this is where we both belong. Where you can be safe. Where I can protect you.”

You yawned. “I’m safe with you.”

“Always.”

“You swear?”

”I swear.” He kissed you gently on your hairline. “Goodnight my princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for waiting patiently as I finished school! But I'm back!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father comes for a visit. But not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is okay. I'm seriously nervous about this one.

_You were asleep, that was obvious._

_The last thing you remember was passing out against Loki after you drank that tea. You weren’t technically sure if this was just a dream or a hallucination but you were here. And it felt real._

_But the sun_

_It was so bright. The most brilliant sunrise you've ever seen. A painting in your eyes that rose over the hills hitting your skin like a rush of wind. Your eyes lit up and burned as you watched it rise.  You took a breath attempting to cool them down._

_**‘Let them be. There is no need to hold them back now.’** _

_What looked like a man around 34 walked into your eye-line. He was tall. Just like before. But he had a body this time. His hair was short and curly but completely black and his eyes shined red like yours. He had a loose suit on like he was trying to impress someone but didn’t want to make it obvious._

_He just looked so.... human._

_”You look, different?”_

_He chuckled dropping his head._

_**'A good thing I hope.'** _

_He walked forward completely barefoot, the sight making you laugh. It seemed so random with the expensive suit he dressed in._

_**'I always appreciated my mortal form.** **I, of course, rarely used it before I came to Midgard. But I developed a liking to it long before that.'**_

_Dusting off his shirt he chuckled to himself._

_**'Not to mention I had fingers to eat pizza properly.'** _

_"Yeah yeah... that's important." You answered a bit confused by the situation._

_He looked at you raising his brow curiously._

_**'Eyes like yours shouldn't be hidden. Go on.'** _

_You hesitantly took a long breath, letting your eyes inflame and shine._

_He sat beside you on the grass looking out onto the fake backdrop._

_**‘Is this any better?’** _

_“Better than what?”_

_**‘Well, the last time I spoke with you-‘** _

_"It was more of a void than an actual place.”_

_He nodded._

_**‘So I thought I would make you something less** **terrifying.’**_

_“You did.” You smiled at him. “But it’s all in my head right?”_

_**’It is.’** _

_”Weird.”_

_He snickered._

_**‘It is based on where I landed when I first came to earth. I crash landed, right over there.’** _

_He pointed to a spot a little ways away that looked like a small meteor had crashed into it. The grass had grown over the piled up dirt making it just seem like a misshapen hill._

_“ So then,” You started. “You are Lucian.”_

_**‘Well, yes.'** _

_"The Phoenix?"_

_**'Right again.’** _

_"My..." You trailed off dropping your head to the ground._

_**'Your father.'** _

_You chuckled under your breath keeping your eyes to the floor. "Huh.”_

_Loki was right._

_**'Is there something wrong with that?’** _

_“Nope.”_

_Where are you? How is this happening? Why is this happening? And if it is happening does that mean you’re still alive?_

_ What the hell is going on!?  _

_While all these thoughts spiraled in your head you tried you kept your calm composure as your apparently dead dad sat beside you. How you were freaking out in your own head while sitting in your own head was way beyond you._

_Headception._

_He looked at you curiously tilting his head._

_**‘You are hesitant to ask me something.’** _

_You snickered looking at him. "Well, you’re not wrong.”_

_**‘You deserve to know all that I do. Ask me anything you like.’** _

_You looked at him skeptically. “You're sure?"_

_**'Of course.'** _

_“Okay well... I’m sorry but  aren’t you dead?”_

_He chuckled quietly._

_**‘I suppose I am.’** _

_“Then who am I talking to?”_

_**‘I’m still your father. You are only speaking to the final piece of me.’** _

_He glanced down to your forearm to see the feather hovering against your skin. “Huh who knew.”_

_**‘The sorcerer supreme was clever to embed it into your arm. But I don’t think even she could foresee this happening.’** _

_"So it’s like a Horcrux?” He looked at you funny. “Never mind.”_

_**'I would gladly thank whoever brought it to the surface. These things tend to go wrong if not handled correctly.’** _

_"So just to clarify," You sat up straight looking at him. "I'm talking to my dead father through the feather of an alien species that was stuck in my arm by a wizard when I was a baby?"_

**_'It does sound a bit absurd, doesn't it?'_ **

_"Batshit crazy." You laughed as he gave you a disapproving look. "Sorry." You half-heartedly apologized. "I guess the only question left is, why?"_

_He paused and his face fell._

_**‘I was dying.'** _

_"Oh." You dropped your head as the guilt washed over you. “I don’t mean to intrude.”_

_He chuckled._

_**’There's no need to feel guilty. I understand.’** _

_You itched your head nervously. “ How did... um, how did you go?”_

_**'The sickness, like the rest of us.’** _

_He seemed oddly comfortable with the idea._

_**'It had been suppressed by my mortal form however it never really went away.** **I didn't want to leave you forever so I thought, like this, I could speak to you again. Even if I was already gone.’**_

_”I’m sorry.”_

_**‘It was not your fault. I knew it would take me in the end. I couldn’t save the others, I only hoped I could save you.’** _

_“Was it painful?”_

_**‘It was.... quick.’** _

_He dropped his head._

_**‘I had just lost Anala and I couldn’t bear to lose you too. Not forever.’** _

_“Anala?”_

_**'Your mother.'** _

_He smiled to himself._

_**‘She was so intelligent. So patient. Yet fierce to her core.’** _

_You grinned hearing about her. “How did you two meet?“_

_**‘She pepper sprayed me.’** _

_“She did what now?”_

_**‘To be quite honest, I deserved it.** **She was coming home from work and dropped her keys. I attempted to return them but I frightened her. She apologized a thousand times over. Even trying to bring me to a hospital.’**_

_“But you couldn’t let her because you would be exposed.”_

_**‘Exactly. So instead she insisted she treat me herself at her apartment.’** _

_"Was she a nurse?"_

_**'Absolutely not.'** _

_“And?”_

_**‘She was the most stubborn person I ever knew. She didn’t even ask me twice. She instead just dragged me up and placed me on her couch. She did her best but by the time she got to me, it had already healed.’** _

_“Was she freaked out?”_

_**‘A bit. Grabbed a butchers knife from the kitchen and threatened to pull my guts out if she did not receive an explanation.’** _

_“American?”_

**_'Indeed.'_ **

_"She didn't believe you did she?"_

_**‘I have got the scar to prove it.’** _

_“She actually stabbed you?!”_

_**‘I had taken the first knife away from her but she had hidden another in her belt. She got me right here.'** _

_He pulled the trim of his shirt down showing a faint scare on his collar bone._

_**'I explained the best I could. She believed me in the end but I never really got her back for it.'** _

_He looked back to the sun, his smile fading slowly as the wind blew his short hair back._

_**‘I miss her. With every part of who I am.’** _

_He didn’t look at you but dropped his head._

**_‘I never meant to fall for a mortal. But I did. And she was taken from me too soon. But  she gave me something gorgeous.’_ **

_You couldn’t help but blush at his implication. You didn’t know how to respond to that so you both sat in the silence as the wind howled through your ears._

_You took in a long breath before lying down against the grass. You stretched your limbs getting comfortable. You could hear him laugh under his breath before lying down next to you._

_“You did you know.”_

_**‘Did what?’** _

_“Save me.” You put your hands over your eyes. “I’ve been through a lot but if you hadn’t brought me to the sorcerer supreme, it could have been much worse.”_

_He sighed._

_**‘I highly doubt that.’** _

_You pulled your hands off your face looking at him. “What do you mean?”_

_**‘What you’ve been through. On earth. On Asgard. The constant training and torture they have put you through. Death has almost seemed more tempting to you.‘** _

_Your stomach completely dropped. “How do you know that?”_

_He didn’t look at you._

_**‘I have been through your mind.’** _

_“You’ve what?”_

_**‘I have seen the suffering. The pain. You losing control of yourself. And the fear it evokes in you.**   **You have experienced so much pain since you were so young. Some you remember, some you must not.’**_

_“You had no right to do that.” You growled standing up._

_He stayed on the ground still looking up to the sky._

_**‘I only wished to see you grow. See who you became. But there were so** **many bad memories. Very few good ones. Most of them recent. With this... Loki.’** _

_"I don't want you in my head. Good or bad those memories are mine. Not yours.”_

_**'I just fell upon the other memories. I'm sorry you went through those things. I wish I could have been there.’** _

_You crossed your arms gripping your teeth together. ”I get that you’re my dad or whatever but you had no right to go through my head.”_

_He stood up walking towards you._

_**‘Sweetheart-'** _

_He went to touch your shoulder but you moved away._

_“Don’t. Just don’t.” He took his hand away from you stepping back._

_**‘Sweetheart I was only doing it for your own good.’** _

_”What does that matter? You’re gone. You can’t do anything to help me. You couldn’t do anything to help me. I’m finally with someone who will and whoop dee do, you finally show up.” You took a deep breath cooling your eyes down. “I don’t blame you for what happened to me but please don’t act like you care.”_

_**‘But I do. I do care.’** _

_He stepped in front of you grabbing your shoulders._

_**‘You're everything I could have hoped you to be. Just as beautiful as your mother and as powerful as any other of our kind. What happened to you was terrible. I wish I could have been there to help you. But look what you’ve done. You’ve become something beautiful.’** _

_You pushed him away from you crossing your arms._

_“You’ve seen inside my head. You know I can’t control myself.”_

_He looked at you seriously._

_**‘You will. With your other form, you will be able to control it.’** _

_"My other form? Like an actual Phoenix?"_

_He looked at you oddly like he thought you knew exactly what you were talking about._

_**'Of course.'**_

_"I don't have one. You know that right?"_

_He looked surprised and intrigued._

_**'I thought you knew.'**  _

_You ignored him and paced the grass. Reaching inside your shirt you pulled out the necklace. “This is the only thing keeping me balanced. From burning down all of New York.”_

_**’Your control will grow. It takes time.’** _

_”I’m not the same as you. I don’t have the control that you do. I never have.”_

_**‘Once you find your form-‘** _

_“Oh my god, I don’t have another form! Don’t you realize that?"_

_**‘(Y/N) that’s enough. You do have one.’**_

_“But how do you know that?”_

_’ **I... You do. You must believe me.’**_

_”No, I don’t! When will you realize that everything I am, is not everything you are?! How could you believe in any way that I am your daughter?”_

_**’Stop it.’** _

_He grabbed your hands before light spread from his hand into your arm. Your fiery eyes met his as they directly mirrored each other._

_**‘I have seen it.** **I have seen...'**_

_He shut his eyes clenching his jaw._

_**'I have seen your form.’** _

_He pointed to his head looking away._

_**‘It’s repressed. But there.’** _

_You took a stifled breath trying to keep your mind together. “So what happens to me? If it is there, what happens to me when it finally comes out?”_

_He refused to meet your eyes._

_**‘There may be a reason it's repressed.'** _

_Your stomach turned upside down.”I’ll be gone.” You began breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.  "Oh god."_

_**‘No no no. That is only a possibility. It’s a gift. It will help you control who you are.’**_

_You pushed him away covering your eyes. “Loki, please. Let me wake up.” You dropped to your knees gripping your head. “Loki please wake me up.”_

_He kneeled in front of you wiping the tears from your cheek._

_**‘Oh please don’t cry. I can’t bear to see you cry.’** _

_“I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep having my life torn apart and put back together again like I’m some misshapen doll.”_

_You took in a stifled breath trying to get ahold of yourself. You covered your eyes as tears continued to the surface._

_He put his hands against your face trying to comfort you._

_**'You don’t need to be afraid. It is beautiful.’** _

_”It’s not me.”_

_**’It is you. But that doesn’t mean it makes you. You are powerful. More powerful than any of us had ever been because you are more. You are what comes next for us. Humanity moves on. We could not. But you are the best part of both.'** _

_"Why do you care? Why would you ever care?"_

_**'Because I love you. I have always and will always love you. Don’t you ever believe I do not care, for you mean everything to me.’** _

_You jumped forward hugging him tight to your body._

_**‘Sh shhh. It’s alright. Sweetheart, it’s alright.’** _

_You sniffled hugging him a bit tighter. “I’m scared of this. I don't know what will happen to me.”_

_**’You don’t have to be. Everything will come naturally to you.’** _

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_**‘Don’t apologize. None of it was your fault.’** _

_He pulled back holding your cheek in his hand. He had happy tears in his eyes as he smiled at you._

_**'You are my daughter. You will forever be my daughter. And I will always be proud of you.‘** _

_He ran his thumb against your cheek turning his head to your bracelet._

_****‘He makes you so happy.’** ** _

_You noticed where he was looking smiling slightly. “He does.”_

_**'He needs you as much as you need him.'**_

_A bright light began pulling up around you blurring the hills._

_****’I don’t have much time left. Please.'**** _

_He grabbed your face making you look at him._

_****'Please, I beg you to stay with him. They will come back for you. I need you safe.’** ** _

_”What are you talking about?”_

_He shut his eyes as a concentration of light flew up around you._

_**’Goodbye, daughter.’** _

_Everything went black._

  
_~~~~~~_

  
You sat up straight in your bed breathing heavily. Your eyes shining brighter than ever as you stared off into the dark room lighting up the area around you.

"Breath. Keep breathing." Loki reminded as he held your back. You put your head into your hands trying to breathe evenly. “You spoke to him again, didn’t you?”

You didn't take your head out of your hands. “Yes.”

“And he is your father?”

You opened your mouth to answer but couldn’t form the words. You turned your head a bit nodding. 

He grabbed your chin lifting your head up. He turned your head side to side looking you over. He used his fingers to prop your right eye open. "They're brighter." He felt your neck then forehead. "You're burning up. More than before."

"Oh."

He gave you an odd look noticing your quietness.

 

He reached down grabbing a vile of something off the floor. "Here." He put his thumb on your chin opening it up before opening it up and pouring something down your throat. "That will pull the fever down so it is controllable."

"Thank you."

Loki didn't look at you as he closed it. "I hoped I would never have to use that. To dim your light." He made a fake smile sticking it back in his pocket. "Better safe then sorry I suppose."

"What were you doing in here?" You asked without looking directly at him.

He looked uneasy for a moment. “You talk in your sleep.” 

"What did I say?"

He sighed deeply. “You were begging for me to wake you. I had to hold you down as I attempted to get past the magic.” He gripped his teeth shutting his eyes. “I couldn't help you.”

"It's only temporary. He's can only speak to me for a certain amount of time."

"How?"

You lifted your arm showing him the feather.

"That can't be possible."

"Suprise surprise." You turned to look at him only to see him already looking at you. “He told me about it Loki.”

He raised his brow. "About what?"

“About my other form.” His face went pale. At least more than before. “You’ve seen it too. I know you have.”

He straightened up being caught in his lie. “I found it buried deep in your mind. Mother confirmed it.” He moved forward to sit beside you. ”I’m not scared of it.”

"You're not?"

"I can not. It is you."

You sighed turning your head away from him. “Why didn’t you tell me it was there?”

”I know how you would react. I was going to tell you this morning, but we were interrupted.”

You refused to answer pulling your knees to your chest tucking your head in between. Silent tears leaked from his eyes staining your knees. The weight of the bed shifted as Loki stood up. You didn’t look at him as he moved to stand in front of you.

“I should have told you.” He grabbed your back and your legs picking you up off the bed. ”I’m so sorry (y/n).” Loki walked you to the door where it open before he reached it. He stepped out looking down at you as you keep your eyes on his chest.

“Is she okay?” Nat calmly asked in front of you. You glanced up to see them all standing outside the door.

"She will be." Loki looked up to them holding his head higher. He turned the corner walking into his room shutting the door behind him.

He gently placed you on his bed. "Being out of your room will be good for you." He tried to meet your eyes but you kept them to the sheets on the bed. He sighed. "Sleep well." He turned to leave before you sat up grabbing his hand stopping him. He looked down at you curiously as you kept your eyes to the bed.

”You wish me to stay?”

You looked up nodding.

You could see relief spread through his face. “As you wish.”

You pulled him into his bed laying down in front of you. You shut your eyes resting your forehead against his back falling asleep as his body cooled you down.  He didn’t let go of your hand holding it closer to him comforting you without words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Despise it? Let me know :)  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> !  
> It took me forever and a half to finish this. Please let me know what you think. Criticism is always welcome :))))


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback with the help of Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!
> 
> This gets a bit dark. It’s important though so.... we’ll i would say enjoy but it’s not exactly enjoyable.
> 
> ANOTHER WARNING!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I am doing a complete redesign! I’ll be going back through the chapters and improving them. Fixing some continuities. Making it work better than before. All good things so please stay in tuned. I’ll be updating more frequently soon too. So I hope you’re alright with all of that :))))

"Are you sure about this?" Loki asked stepping beside you to hold your hand. “I do not want to do this without your permission.”

You breath stuck in your throat you looked down at your combined hands.

"We need to know how to get past it. Whatever Lucian... whatever my father was warning us about. It was before I went into foster care. So if you're going to find out, you have to know my first memory."

"You have told me about this. The man who stole you. I may see things you do not wish for me to see."

"I'm okay with that." You grabbing his other hand holding it in front of you. "This needs to be done."

He nodded his head bringing his hands up and pressing them to your temples. "Shut your eyes..."

You closed them as he stepped inside you mind.

".... and bring me to your first memory."

~~~~~

_He dragged you inside, his hand suffocating the back of your neck as he held you off the ground as if you weighed nothing. Forcing you down to the ground a growl emerged from the back of his throat scaring you away._

_"What were you doing out there?"_

_You kept your blazing eyes to the floor retreating away from him as your voice shuddered in your throat. "N-Nothing. I swear."_

_"Don't lie to me." He threatened. "What were you doing?"_

_Your legs quaking you stood up, still keeping your eyes to the floor. "I swear I was-"_

_He struck you across the face causing you to crumble to the floor trembling profusely._

_"Bullshit!" You started weeping as you held your throbbing cheek. "I saw you doing it again!"_

_"I... I was playing."_

_"We don't play with fire! Only monsters have fire in their blood."_

_"But it doesn't hurt. It's... fun. I like it." You glared up to him still holding your cheek. "And I'm not a monster."_

_"Then start behaving like it."  He studied you as you finally meeting your eyes. "Regular little girl's eyes shouldn't burn like a beast. Shut them off! They're repulsive to look at."_

_You whimpered before letting your eyes fade back to their normal color. "I like them."_

_"They're putrid. Keep them hidden." He took a long swig of his drink before turning back to you. "Sit down."_

_You tried pulling yourself from the floor but your body hurt too much to move._

_"I said sit down."_

_"I.. I can't get up."_

_He rolled his eyes standing from the ripped chair. He grabbed your hand dragging your up from the floor and leaving red marks along your arm._

_"Now, sit."_

_You limped over to a fold-out chair and sat across from him. You both rested in silence as if waiting for something to come, only leaving you to struggle in keeping your eyes under control._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"I..." You took in a breath to stop trembling. "I can't keep them like this for long."_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"They.... burn. It hurts."_

_He leaned forward snarling. "Then let them burn."_

_He took a final drink from his bottle before throwing it to the floor, shattering the glass. You flinched at the noise, bringing our legs to your chest._

_He wiped off his mouth looking at you.  "Say it."_

_You turned your eyes to the floor. "No talking back. No asking questions. And don't cry like a bitch."_

_"That's right, princess."_

_He Stared off through the cracked window without saying another word leaving you alone to your own thoughts._

_"S-sir..."_

_"I'm your father your insolent brat."_

_You took a low nervous breath trying to act brave. "Father... why did you take me?"_

_His body tensed up and his knuckles clung to the edge of the seat. "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_You shifted restlessly in your chair. "I can see you're lying father."_

_He raised his brow skeptically. "How?"_

_"You clench your knuckles when you lie."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I didn't take you."_

_"But you can't do what I do."_

_"So?"_

_"So, you must have taken me."_

_He huffed becoming irritated with you._

_"You don't even have to tell me from where. I... I just want to know why."_

_"We don't ask questions."_

_"But I just want to know."_

_"You're not getting an answer."_

_"Please." He glared at you, clearly annoyed. "Just once."_

_He looked away grinding his teeth together. "I'm going to get a drink." He stood up walking towards the shabby kitchen._

_You ran after him, barely reaching the height of his waist. Gripping onto the bottom of his shirt you tugged at it desperately._

_"No no no, please father! Please, I want to know!"_

_He backhanded you to the floor. "Get your hands off of me, beast!"_

_You didn't stay on the ground long before you jumped back up grabbing his shirt again. "Please!"_

_He elbowed you to the ground. Your head crashed into the floor making your world spin. You turned around on the floor watching him scream at you. "I saved your life!"_

_"But from what?"_

_"They... " He paused clutching his teeth together.  "They would have killed you. And you were no good to anyone dead." He looked back to you. "I have taken care of you. I took you! All for your own good. And you know damn well you should thank me."_

_"I-" He stepped forward making you cower and cover your eyes. "Thank you! I'm sorry. Thank you."_

_He smirked devilishly. "You should be grateful, princess. Any sane person would have killed you the moment they saw you for what you are. A monster."_

_Your eyes teared up as he turned away. You sprang off the floor running after him. "Don't call me that!"_

_Before you reached him he turned and glared at you angrily. "Don't be one."_

_He turned walking back to the kitchen._

_"Who were they then?"_

_He stopped turning back to look at you. "Who was who?"_

_"My family. The people who cared about me. Who you took me from."_

_"I am your family!" He stormed towards you making you flinch. "And you will respect me! As the father, I am to you!"_

_"You're not my father." You scowled._

_A strong yet sudden strike came across your cheek knocking you almost unconscious._

_"You have no father. Not anymore."_

_Even as your eyes were crowded with tears they began to shine. He scowled down at you making you crawl away sobbing._

_"No no no." You covered your eyes. "It was an accident. Don't hurt me again."_

_He laughed his awful laugh. "Why not? With eyes like those you are practically begging for me to pull them out."_

_You attempted to stand up to face him. "If you only let me practice, I could control it. You just have to-"_

_He kicked you in the stomach making you fold in on your self. You gripped your stomach as tears poured from your eyes._

_"I'm sorry, f-father." You curled into yourself on the floor. "Please. I won't do it again."_

_He stared down at you with hate and anger in his eyes._

_"Get up."_

_He grabbed your wrist picking you up off the floor. He dragged you into his bedroom throwing you down onto the bed._

_"No no. Please not again."_

_"It's too late for that princess." He stalked forward towards you making you cower back to the bed frame. "You brought this upon yourself."_

_He kneeled on the bed moving forward as he painstakingly removed his belt._

_"Stay away from me!" You screamed._

_He reached for his leg as you kicked furiously. He managed to grab your ankle dragging you under him. You shut your eyes turning your head to the side avoiding him._

_"I'm sorry." You made a small flame light on your finger holding it to his side._

_"Goddammit!" He jumped off of you._

_You sprang off the bed putting your back to the opposite wall._

_You had seared through his shirt leaving burning blisters on his side._

_"You bitch!"_

_There was suddenly a loud crash at the front door pulling his attention away from you._

_"What now?" He growled grabbing a shot gun from the corner._

_He stalked towards the bedroom door raising the gun defensively. You pressed yourself against the wall watching as he swung the door open to find nothing._

_The front door had blistered and fallen apart as if it was punched in half. He walked over observing it suspiciously as he picked up a large shard from the floor._

_"Did you do this?!" He shouted at you._

_"No...no. I mean I don't think so."_

_"Well, I'm pretty damn sure it didn't do it on its own."_

_Just then, a dark man, dressed in all black with a silver arm stepped up behind him, holding a gun against his head._

_Before you could call out to him there was a large sound. So loud you covered your ears cowering into your knees._

_Father crumbled to the floor. With a brand new hole in his head._

_You sat there in shock watching his blood drain from his head and slowly stain the floor._

_The dark man turned to you. The moonlight shined against his brown eyes and a metal arm with a single red star painted on the top._

_Your eyes welled in tears. "What did you do?"_

_He didn't respond, but the determination blaring from his eyes scared you enough to cower back._

_Your eyes blew into dark flames as fear overtook your own powers. A stray of fire rushed from your feet into the floor creating a trail of flames around you. Protecting you. It build and built spreading faster than you have ever seen before. You couldn't feel control anymore. It moved without your consent absorbing both rooms in flames._

_The dark man covered his eyes as the flames rushed towards him. He gave you a terrifying glance before pushing forward anyway._

_"Stay away!" You screamed to him. The fire burst as it threw him back into the other room._

_It barely seemed to affect him as he stood again, determined to get to you._

_Your eyes suddenly felt heavy. You had never used so much power before. You were never allowed to. Your knees gave out making you fall to the ground, your eyes darkening as the flames only grew larger._

_You could see through the rising flames. The man had stopped in his tracks as he saw you on the ground barely conscious. He tilted his head sideways before turning and walking away without looking back._

_You lay on your side as the fire consumed you. It didn't hurt you. But almost held you as darkness consumed your vision and the world around you was as bright as ever._

~~~~~

Loki took his hands from your temples as you fell forward into his arms.

"There we are." He stood you up placing his hands on your face and smiling. "Welcome back my flame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
